The Goblet of Fire II
by danmel
Summary: Albus Potter has a lot to be compared to. He's the son of the Vanquisher of Lord Voldemort, and the brother of the two best quidditch players Hogwarts had ever seen. But at 17, he gets his shot at glory.
1. The Scarlet Steam Engine

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 1- On the train again**

Harry and Ginny had just released their children from a long hug. Albus Potter was taller then his father and his older brother, by at least four inches. He had the same green eyes that Harry had, and he wore the same, perfectly round spectacles. He boarded the train first, and his parents knew this will be the last september the first that Albus would ever spend aboard the scarlet train that had once carried both of them off to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two years earlier, they had the same feeling about James. Now, James was off in the world, catching dark wizards like his father did before him, and next year, Albus would be also.

Jeez, they grow up fast, thought Harry.

Right behind Albus was Lily Potter. She was the shortest of the family. _The Runt of the litter, _as her brothers put it. She always just said it was them getting back at her for wiping the floor with them in marks. Lily seemed to hold her chest out proudly as she boarded. Harry, along with everyone else on the train and the platform, could plainly see she was boasting her newly acquired prefects' badge, that Albus had spent the whole summer bothering her about.

"I'd hang myself before wearing that stupid badge!" He had said to her.

This had made Lily's ear-to-ear smile grow larger, as she yelled back at her brother, "Well, now your the only one without one." she said. "In fact, you said the same thing the day James first got his! _I _think your _jealous!_"

"Actually," Said Albus, motioned towards the _C_ on his chest, "I became quidditch captain _last year." _Albus knew he had this over her now, but probably wouldn't for long, as his sister was the best Quidditch player in the family. She was probably the best chaser Hogwarts had had in a long time.

Albus and Lily walked onto the train and had found Rose sitting in a compartment alone, reading, like always. _Nerd, _Albus though, as he and his sister had entered the cabin.

"Hey, Rose!" yelled, Lily. "Watcha reading?"

"Oh nothing important." She said, as she closed the book and put it in her bag. Albus caught sight or the words _Hogwarts: A History,_ and rolled his eyes. She must have read it cover to cover like a thousand times.

"You know, Rose, you could read that book as many times as you like, but I don't think the history will change to much." Albus said sarcastically. According to Ron, Hermione had read it just as many times.

"Oh, shut it, Albus. How have you two been? I haven't seen you in weeks!" she replied.

Lily smiled at the opportunity to talk about herself. "I'm doing great! I've just been reading and playing Quidditch most of the summer. The cup will be ours again for sure this year!"

Albus smirked. "_If _I let you back on the team." He said.

"Shut up, Al. You know we wouldn't have a hope in winning without me, I score ninety percent of our points. Remember the Ravenclaw game last year? What was that, two-hundred and twenty points for the record?" Lily bragged.

"But I'm the one who finishes games. Score as many stupid points as you like, the game doesn't end until I catch the snitch." He said.

Rose got sick of the fighting. "Will you two shut up! You bicker like a sixty year old couple!" She yelled at them. "Anyway, Lily, you and I have to get to the prefects' cabin. Can't be late for your first duty!" She said. Rose wore her stupid _HG_ badge more proudly then Lily wore wore her _P. _

Al sat in the cabin, angry that his sister and cousin left him alone. He wasn't lonely very long though, as the door soon swung open. "Hey Al!" said two loud voices.

John and Brian O'Hara, Albus' two best friends came into the compartment. They were two muscular twins, medium-length blonde curls. Al had always found it the weirdest thing that two irish boys with brunette parents could have such Swedish-looking hair. They also happened to be beaters on the Quidditch team with Al and Lily. "You two buffoons took long enough! My stupid family just left for their _prefect duty_." The last two words were probably meant for mockery, but came out almost angry.

"So Lily got the badge, eh?" Said Brian.

"Well, looks like your the last badge-free Potter left. Except," John started.

"You've got the Captain's badge." Finished Brian.

"You better let us back on the team." Said John. "Dad would _never _forgive us if we got cut."

"Relax guys," Started Albus, "It's either you two or those two idiots in fourth-year who tried out last year. What were their names again?"

"Who cares?" Said John. "When will this train get going?" He exclaimed, annoyed.

Just as the last few words were spoken, the clock struck eleven and the train jerked forward.

John looked perplexed, like he had discovered some new found power. He wasted no time in testing it, as he exclaimed "When will fifty Galleons spontaneously appear in my hands?" But, to his great dismay, nothing had happened.

"Nice try." Said Albus. "Either of you seen Colby around?" He continued, wondering where his other friend had gone off to.

"Didn't he become Head Boy? That's where he'll be." Said John.

"He's Probably snogging that cousin of yours again in the Prefects' compartment." Added Brian.

Albus smirked. "At least _someone _is paying attention to her."

Brian looked at his crooked smile and laughed. "I don't know where you've been the last six years, Al, but attention from guys has never been much of a problem for Rose."

John laughed and said, "If you don't believe us, why don't you go ask the big bloke from Slytherin, Cooper Osgoode!"

"Shut up, John!" Albus yelled back at him. "Speaking of Slytherin," he said, as he caught the eye of Scorpius Malfoy and Osgoode himself.

"Well," said Brian, "we'll show them whos boss on the Quidditch pitch like we did last year."

"And come to think of it," Continued John, who was never to far behind to finish his brother's statements, "Like we did the two years before that."

Albus smiled, and decided to change the subject. "Do you guys have any money? I could use something from the trolley."

"Of course we have money!" Said Brian, as both twins turned out their pockets in unison, spilling out enough gold to buy enough candy to rot through their teeth. It was their annual tradition to consume this much, but they had always waited for Colby. Albus got out his Gold, and they all put in the same amount and waited for their other friend.

They didn't wait to long, however. Colby walked in about three minutes later, and he saw the small pile of gold right away. He smiled as he said "How much?"

"Two galleons, sixteen sickles and twelve knuts." Began John.

"Cough up." Finished his brother.

When the trolley came by, the four boys had bought enough food to feed the whole train. With his mouth stuffed with an entire bag of Bernie Botts' every flavour beans, Albus decided to turn the conversation back to quidditch. "Colby, I'm guessing your still going to be my keeper this year?" He said. The words were barely understandable, because of the mouthful of candy.

"Actually," Started Colby, giving all three other boys a shocked look, "I won't be. I'm guessing you guys have forgotten, but there isn't going to be any quidditch this year. It's the triwizard cup this year, remember?"


	2. The Triwizard Tournament

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 2 - The Triwizard cup **

Albus, John, Brian and Colby sat in the great hall. They were excited to stuff their faces for the second time that day, and they were readily awaiting the chance to judge the fresh crop of new Gryffindors this year would bring.

"My stupid brother better be in Gryffindor." Said Colby. "Merlin knows what I'll do to that boy if he's not!"

Colby Trescott, was tall and skinny, with short black hair. He was by far the smartest of the four. Albus's father always called him _'The Hermione' _of their group, which made Albus laugh.

The giant figure or Rubeus Hagrid burst through the doors of the great hall, surrounded by a bunch of tiny first-years. His entrance set a ring through the great hall that made every head in the massive room turn towards the doors.

"Sorry 'bout that!" He said in his loud, boisterous voice. His hair and beard had gone completely grey, but he still was fit as can be. The boys were wondering just how old he is.

"I'm guessing somewhere around eighty," said Brian, "maybe more."

"Ya, the sounds about right." Said Albus. "But now, I think it's time for the game."

The four boys had a another tradition of every year guessing the future house of every new student. The buy in to bet on each kid was a three sickles, and it seemed like every year, Albus walked away with twice as many winnings as the other three combined. The rules were that you had to bet on every kid, and if two or three people guessed the same, they split the pot. This tradition had come to be referred to as 'The Game'.

Hagrid called the name of the first new student. "Aaron, Kurt!" He yelled. The kid walked nervously to the chair, where Hagrid's massive left hand places the sorting hat upon his head.

"Ravenclaw," Said Colby.

"Gryffindor," Said John.

"Slytherin," Said Brian.

"Looks like you guys are going to lose again. Hufflepuff!" Finished Albus, looking very proud of himself.

Sure enough, after about twenty seconds, the sorting hat screamed out, "Hufflepuff!" This was followed by a loud group of cheers from the next table over and an extremely happy Albus gathering the first winnings of the day.

Albus continued to take most of the money, until Hagrid yelled out "Trescott, Terry!" And Colby's shy little brother walked over and sat on the stool.

"Finally, it's my brother! Gryffindor!" Said Colby, proudly.

Both twins said Gryffindor also. Albus however, decided three sickles was enough to lose, and just to be spiteful, said "Slytherin, of course!"

The sorting hat yelled "Gryffindor!" and the other three split Albus's buy in. Albus laughed.

This continued for a while, until finally, Wyatt, Henry was sorted into Slytherin. Just as Albus was gathering his last bit of winnings, the five tables were instantly filled with all sorts of delicious looking food.

"You three probably just bought me a new broomstick!" Exclaimed Albus.

"Shut up, Albus. Hey, I wonder if McGonagall will address the Triwizard cup tonight?" Said Colby. "Are you guys going to enter?"

John shook his head. "No, I think I'm going to leave the neck-risking to someone else."

Brian nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"I know you couldn't have." Said John, with a laugh.

Colby also laughed. "What about you Al? I bet you will."

"Of course I will." He said proudly, as if he was wondering why Colby would even ask. "If my dad could win that thing at fourteen, I damn well should be able to at seventeen. Besides, I can't let him have this over me. If I don't win, he'll use this as an excuse whenever I tell him that I could beat him at Quidditch."

"People have died in this thing, eh, Al?" Said Colby, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure they've added some extra precaution since the year 1296. That should be around when the last guy died, I think?" he replied , sarcastically.

"Very funny." Said Colby, obviously annoyed. "Looks as though we're about to find out, though."

McGonagall rose from the headmistress's chair and walked to the front of the table.

"To our new Students, Welcome!" She began. "To our old students, welcome back!" Every year since they had started at Hogwarts, McGonagall started with the same phrase. Apparently, Dumbledore started the tradition.

"How old do you think she is?" Asked John.

"Actually, I asked my dad over the summer." Said Albus. "This'll be her sixty-seventh year at Hogwarts."

"As we prepare for another fabulous year at Hogwarts, there are a couple of things I would like to remind you of. As always, no student is to enter the forbidden forest unless accompanied by or under direct orders from a teacher. And, there are new rules regarding the forbidden section of the library. Any student in fifth, sixth, or seventh year is allowed to be in the section without a teacher's permission, however, under _no circumstances _shall a student remove a restricted book without a teacher's permission."

Albus looked over, and he saw Lily and Rose's faces light up like a kid on christmas. He rolled his eyes, and once again turned his attention to the headmistress.

"As most of you already know, this year, it is Hogwarts' turn to play host to the triwizard cup. I'm sure most of you know what it is, but to those who do not, allow to give a short explanation."

"What were the tasks when your dad did it?" John asked him.

"He fought a Hungarian Horntail, he rescued his friend from the bottom of the black lake and he navigated a maze." Albus recited them off perfectly, having been told the story a few times.

McGonagall continued. "The Triwizard cup is an ancient tournament that is played every five years, by the three largest wizarding schools in Europe; Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. One champion is selected to represent each school in a series of three extremely dangerous tasks that shall test the champion's courage, intelligence, resourcefulness, cunning and magical ability. The champions are chosen by the Goblet of Fire, an impartial judge. To enter, one most inscribe you name and school upon a piece of parchment, and throw it into the blue flames that rest on top of the Goblet.

"Our guests arrive on September the Twenty-fifth. From then, you'll have two weeks to place your name for judgment. _However,_" She began, eyeing every student in the Hall at once. "as soon as your name touches the flames, you are bound by magical contract to carry out the tournament until the end, if you are selected. Eternal glory awaits the winner.

"Now off to bed, all of you!" She added suddenly.


	3. Welcome Back to Classes

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 3 - Welcome back to classes**

Albus awoke the next morning, feeling as though he had not got enough sleep. His mind was racing pretty fast.

He realized that not one of his roommates was still there. He got up and pulled his robes on, before going down to breakfast.

Obviously, the three of them would be down there already, in their usual seat, pigging out.

"Hey Al!" Said Brian, with a mouthful of toast. "Come sit down!"

Albus rolled his eyes and took his spot next to them.

"Professor Irving is passing out our timetables." Said Colby. "What did you guys take again?"

Albus looked at him. "Defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, potions, charms, herbology. Auror classes."

"Right," Said Colby. "What about you two?"

"Same thing, minus potions. We both got D's on our OWL, remember? And we've also got Care of Magical Creatures. " Said John.

"What've you got, Colby?" Asked Brian.

"Auror classes, plus Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes." He replied.

"Nerd!" Shouted John, mocking him.

Clearly, John hadn't noticed the tall, dark figure standing behind him. "When you say _'nerd', _Mr. O'Hara, I'm assuming you mean 'One who is smarter than myself, and is thus taking more difficult and challenging classes, in addition to a heavier course load?" Professor Irving said, with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Er, sure?" Said John, nervously.

Professor Irving laughed with the rest of them. "Here you are, boys!" he said, as he handed out the four timetables. "Looks like you've all got transfiguration first. I will give detention on the first day!"

Professor Irving was head of Ravenclaw house, and never showed anyone, including Ravenclaws, any special treatment. This annoyed the twins greatly, considering how Professor Thaddeus was only two quick to give Slytherins an advantage. Albus' parents told him it was exactly the same in their time at Hogwarts.

They walked off to Transfiguration together and took their seats in the back of the class. They were thoroughly annoyed to see Scorpius Malfoy sitting there as well. Malfoy shot him the most evil of dirty looks, the same one Albus got every time they caught each other's eye.

He also saw Rose sitting in the back, so he took a seat just between her and Brian.

"Hey, Rose!" He greeted her.

"Oh, hello, Al." She replied. "How are you doing?"

"Good," He said, examining her timetable. "Looks like I've got all my classes with you, except you've got ancient runes and arithmancy also."

"Yep!" She said. "Here he comes." She said, indicating the front of the class.

Professor Irving sat at the front of the class, and began his first lecture.

"Welcome, students, to your seventh and most challenging year of schooling. In this year, especially during this course, you will find more challenges then you have encountered before. The art of transfiguration becomes more challenging then any other course you'll have." He said.

Albus assumed this is what every teacher would say. He decided that what he had to say on the first day was not so important he decided to partake in a peaceful daydream for the remainder of class.

When the bell rang, he delighted to see that he had a spare next period, while John, Brian and Colby had Care of Magical Creatures, so he spent the period with Rose in the common room.

"So, Al," she began, "I'm assuming, since I've known you longer than I can remember, that you're planning on entering the tournament?"

"Of course!" He yelled joyously. "Can't let the old man beat me in anything! That includes amount of triwizard tournament victories."

"And since you've had his name taken off all of the quidditch record trophies, this is your one last thing to beat him in?"

"Got that right."

"And has he been made aware that your coming after his record?"

"Not yet. But I will.

"You know, even if you do win this thing, there's something you likely won't be able to beat him in."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

She smiled. "Amount of times defeating the most powerful dark wizard that ever lived."

He chuckled. "Who knows? There's still a lot of time left in my life for a new dark wizard to take over and for me to defeat him."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"It is, if it lets me beat my dad."

"You really don't like living under his shadow, do you?"

"No. I still love him though."

"Of course. You know, my parents were there also, when he did it."

"I know. I've heard the story enough."

"Just checking. So you really going to enter the stupid tournament?"

"Yep. I'm guessing you aren't?"

"No way."

"Any idea what kind of competition I might have for Hogwarts champion?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, Cooper Osgoode, and Olga Kozlov from Slytherin, Jerry Spinner from Ravenclaw, Antwon Scott and Rebecca Green from Hufflepuff and Alicia Johnson and Victoria Quincy from Gryffindor."

"Wow, sounds like you've done some research! Is there something I should know about?" he said, laughing.

A massive grin spread upon her face. "Jerry Spinner is a great kisser."

Albus rolled his eyes. "That might just come in handy." He said sarcastically. "Is that it?"

"So far, that's what I've heard."

"Obviously Malfoy will. Idiot."


	4. Open

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 4-Open**

The next few weeks passed extremely slowly. Albus' anticipation for both the twenty-first and the twenty-fifth were overwhelming, and on the eve of his birthday, he had a twelve-inch essay on the wolfsbane potion due, that, naturally, he had started that night.

He sat with Colby by the fire, as they both did the essay by the fire.

"Done!" Colby exclaimed.

"Me too!" Said Albus.

"Really?"

"Ya, done my introduction. How did you finish so quick?"

"I started three days ago, when Thaddeus assigned the , it's your birthday tomorrow, eh?"

"Yep. I'm pretty excited."

"I bet you are. Well, I'm off to bed."

"So early?"

"Al, it's almost midnight."

"Time sure flies when you having fun." Said Albus sarcastically.

"Night, Al."

Al finished his essay and went to bed, where sleep found him extremely quickly. When he awoke in the morning, there was a foot-high mountain of presents at the foot of his bed. There was a giant box of chocolate cauldrons from Colby, a pair of dragon-hide seeker gloves from Ron and Hermione, (with a note in his uncle's unmistakably messy handwriting that said, 'A fat lot of good these'll do what with the tournament, but we bought them before we remembered this thing. Happy Birthday anyhow, Ron and Hermione), a book from the twins called _'If you ever happen to be faced with a Hungarian Horntail' _which made him laugh, a huge bag of Bernie Botts' Every Flavoured Beans from Rose and Lily , a knit, scarlet sweater emblazoned with an ornate A on the front from Grandma and Grandpa Weasley and, last but not least, his parents' present.

Inside the small box, was a gold watch with a dent in the back, and a note:

_Dear Albus, _

_ It is traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age. This one was given to me by grandma and grandpa Weasley. It belonged to Grandma Weasley's brother, Fabian Prewett. It stood by me in my travels and adventures, and now I'm entrusting it to you. It is very special to me and to your mother, and to your grandparents as well. Keep it safe._

_ Dad_

_ P.S. The gift was from Mum too, I just wrote the note._

He laughed at the end. Leave it to his father to kill the sentimental message with a joke.

He walked through the common room with many 'Happy Birthday, Al!' 's (including one from Lily, who he had scarcely seen since the year began) and went down to the great hall where he joined his friends.

"Morning, Birthday Boy!" Said Brian.

"Morning guys! I think you two might have been a little premature with that one. If I don't get picked, it won't have any use to me. And if I do, it still probably won't." Albus said.

"Well, who knows." Replied John.

"Eat quick, Al." Said Colby. "We've got Potions and Thaddeus will give you detention, even if it's your birthday."

Albus wolfed down some bacon and eggs, and walked to class with Colby, and Rose, who had seen them walking to the dungeons and joined them.

"Happy Birthday, Al!" She said to him. She turned to Colby and said, "Hey, Colby," with an almost _erotic _tone.

"Careful Rose, or I might tell Jerry Spinner." Said Albus, who detected her tone of voice.

Rose punched him lightly. Colby decided it was better not to talk.

They dropped there essays in front of Professor Thaddeus' desk.

"Potter, what is this?" Said Thaddeus.

"My essay, sir." Albus said confidently.

"I thought I said _twelve _inches. I see ten, maximum. Explain yourself." He replied, with evil in his voice.

"Well, Professor, if you measure there are actually eleven and three quarter inches on that essay. As to the other quarter inch, well, I don't believe there is enough information discovered on the wolfsbane potion to merit a complete twelfth inch." Replied Albus, just as confidently. This got the attention of the class.

Thaddeus looked irate, but controlled himself. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Sit down, everyone."

Colby looked at him. "Maybe you should have used more sarcasm. I don't think he's angry enough."

Detecting the hint of sarcasm in Colby's voice, he said "Maybe your right, but there are other days for that." They both laughed.

Potions was long and boring, and when the bell rung to end class, Albus, Colby and Rose were usually the first to leave. However, Thaddeus stopped him this time.

"Potter! A word, please."

Albus stayed behind. "Yes, professor?"

"I assume that you, being that hot-headed arrogant boy that you are, are planning to enter the triwizard tournament?" Thaddeus said.

Albus decided not to raise his voice, even though the words offended him, and decided to instead stick with his best strength when it came to consorting with Professor Thaddeus. "My hot head would never dream of missing such an opportunity, Professor."

"I'm warning you now, boy, the tournament holds dangers that you could not dream of. Even if you do make it into the tournament, you might not make it out."

"Good to know, sir," said Albus, "Although I think your words may be futile. I'm far to arrogant to be affected by such warnings."

Albus picked up his bag and returned to the common room, where the twins found his story extremely funny. He was glad to know that making Thaddeus hate him just a little bit more would be worth something.

The net few days passed extremely slowly, as he was dying to enter the tournament. The whole school was excused early from class on the twenty-fifth to greet their guests.

Albus, the twins and Colby gathered in the entrance hall to greet the guests. His father informed them how the schools would be arriving, and it came as no surprise when the the massive carriage pulled by twelve fifteen-foot-high horses touched the ground. The four of them watched a group of about twenty five people dressed in blue exit the carriage, along with a giant lady, who Albus presumed was madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons.

A few moments later, everyone's attention was diverted towards the black lake, where an enormous ship with black sails rose from the water. Albus also knew that this was Durmstrang. There were more Durmstrang students then there were Beauxbatons students, and they all had fur coats. Neither Albus nor his friends recognized a headmaster.

All three schools assembled in the great hall. Albus saw that this time, there was an extra table set out for their guests. The students from Beauxbatons sat at the front, which, for some reason, didn't surprise anyone.

On Professor McGonagall's right sat Madame Maxime, who was about 5 taller than her, even seated. On her left, was a dark, bearded, sinister-looking man.

Professor McGonagall stood, and addressed the room. "Greetings, to our guests, and how we hope you shall enjoy our castle as much as each Hogwarts pupil does! I am Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall. As I'm sure most of you know, here at Hogwarts we have four houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. The heads of these houses are Professor Thaddeus, Professor Irving, Professor Floyd, and Professor Longbottom, respectfully."

The heads of houses stood and greeted the guests. Albus watched Neville, who was '_Professor Longbottom' _at Hogwarts, despite being a family friend, give his always nervous smile.

McGonagall continued. "These teachers, as well as any others can assist you at any time. As well, feel free to ask any student for help, as they all would be only to happy to share their knowledge of our school with you.

"To students of Hogwarts, may I present the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Olympe Maxime, and the headmaster of Durmstrang, Professor Lubomir Babchuk."

There was something odd about Babchuk. Whether it was just the odd look of the extremely uncanny resemblance to Professor Thaddeus, Albus didn't know.

"Now," said Professor McGonagall, "Before we bring out the Goblet of Fire, let the feast, begin!"

Just as she said the last words, the table became infested with delicious looking food. By the time he had everything on his plate, Albus saw the the twins each had a nice, four-inch-high mountain of Turkey, Chicken and Rice on their plates. Albus laughed.

"Seen any worthy competition, yet, Al?" Asked Colby.

"I don't know. I don't even know any of them." He replied.

John had swallowed the massive amount of food in his mouth, and said, "Well, some of them french girls aren't bad looking. Didn't your dad have a part veela at the school in his tournament?"

"She was champion for Beauxbatons." Said Albus.

"I bet he kicked her pretty little ass." Said Brian, laughing.

Albus cocked an eyebrow. "She also happens to be my aunt, now."

John and Colby laughed. Brian, looking appalled, said, "One of Ginny's brother's married," He hesitated as he spoke the last two words, "_the enemy?"_

Albus laughed. "Yep. Apparently, she came last. I don't think her and my dad talk about it too much. She does still have Veela good looks, though, despite being forty-five years old. My dad says she looked exactly the same during the tournament."

John and Brian looked excited. Albus rolled his eyes, and said, "If you guys come over in the summer, I'll be sure to introduce you."

"Way to be a pal, Albus." Said Brian. "Hey, look, I think that McGonagall is starting it." He finished, pointing to the front.

Sure enough. Hagrid had just fetched the Goblet of Fire and McGonagall, Madame Maxime and Babchuk just walked out in front of it. "As all of you know, any student wishing to take part in this year's tournament, write your full name upon a piece of Paper and place it in the blue flames." Said McGonagall. "We shall gather here on the night of October the ninth for decision of the champion. I declare the Triwizard tournament, officially open!"


	5. Quidditch

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 5-Quidditch**

Albus awoke the next morning at almost ten o'clock. He seized the piece of parchment that read _'Albus Severus Potter' _and put it in the pocket of his jeans.

When he was down in the great hall, John, Brian, and Colby all got up right away, seeing the look in his eyes. They were affixed on the Goblet of Fire. As he approached it, the Gryffindors, and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws started cheering. The Slytherin table fell silent.

After he left, Victoria Quincy put her name in. "Good luck, Al!"

"You too, Victoria." Victoria Quincy was on the Quidditch team that gave Gryffindor three championships in a row. She was a chaser with his sister.

As Victoria put her name in, she and Albus both caught the the eye of a big bloke from Durmstrang, who put his name in as well. Albus guessed he would be the frontrunner from Durmstrang, just by his assertive mannerisms. He joined his friends at the table.

Seeming to read his mind, Brian said, "That's Igor Vinschtein. Apparently, he's the only one with a shot at Durmstrang champion."

"What about Beauxbatons?" Albus asked.

John took this question, pointing to a tall skinny blonde boy. "Antoine Clément. That's what everyone is saying."

"You two sure know a lot about what everyone is saying." Said Albus, with fake suspicion.

John smiled. "Things get around."

Albus laughed. "What are people saying about Hogwarts Champion?"

Brian stood, and said enthusiastically, "I'm not sure. Probably you though."

"Well, there's thirteen days until we'll know. Are you guys up to go down to the Pitch? I'll get my sister and Victoria, we'll play three-a-side." Asked Albus.

His sister was extremely excited to go, but Victoria was nowhere to be found. Luckily, he did manage to find Roger Maxwell, who was also on the team for two years. He was the same age as Lily.

When they got to the pitch, Albus seized his father's old firebolt and kicked off. James had given it to him last year, and Lily would get it next year. His friends kept telling him that the firebolt was 'ancient technology' but since he had acquired it from James, it had never failed to lose him a match.

James had got the firebolt when he was fourteen. He was the seeker every year since he started at Hogwarts, and it was only when he left that Albus made the transition form chaser to seeker, along with acquiring the firebolt. He wondered whether Lily would play seeker next year.

Albus, Colby and Roger were on one team and Lily was on a team with the twins. They played without a snitch or bludgers, Albus's team had been thrashed. Despite being the youngest, his sister scored twice as many points as all of them. As they were leaving, a group of Durmstrang students showed up, with Vinschtein among them. He wondered whether they were any good.

"Maybe we should ask McGonagall to set up an exhibition match!" Shouted Brian, when they were back in the common room.

"She'd never go for it. Also, the pitch might be closed soon, they might need to start preparing for a tournament task." Said Albus. "They fought the dragons on the Pitch when my dad did it."

All of the sudden, he saw tapping on the window. Hedwig was there.

"It's from James!" Shouted Albus.

_Hello Al,_

_ I hear your going to enter the tournament, or already have, depending on when this letter arrives. I have no idea how fast your bloody bird will go so disregard two of the following:_

_ -Good luck on getting in!_

_ -It's too bad you didn't make it in!_

_ -Congratulations on making it in!_

_ Also, this may come as a surprise or not to you, but the judges have been revealed to ministry __workers. Obviously our minister, Bestovius Springfield, will be one of them. Uncle Percy and Kingsley are also supposed to be judges, but if you make it in, neither of them will be allowed. Percy has been working day and night to organize this event, because as you know he became head of the department of international magical relations. _

_Anyway, I just returned to Godric's Hollow and spent a few days with Mum and Dad before going back to London. I'll also be dropping by the burrow sometime soon._

_ I'm hoping this letter will get to you in time to be useful. _

_ James._

Well, it was nice to hear from his brother. Albus was relieved to hear that his brother was no longer wherever he was before, hunting unspecified dark wizards. He remembered his Dad talking to him over the summer.

"There all still a few pockets of Voldemort's supporters in Europe." Said Harry. "The ministry couldn't round them all up after the war. I didn't become an Auror until a few years after the war, and even then, I didn't get much opportunity to go hunt them. Despite my track record, they usually sent more experienced Aurors to find Death Eaters. However, it was me who found Lucius Malfoy."

Albus smiled thinking back to it. He went down to the great hall for some lunch, and saw none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"I've been waiting for you, Potter." Said Malfoy. "You don't really think you have a hope at becoming Hogwarts champion, do you? _I'm_ going to win this stupid tournament."

"Oh, you mean just like you've won the last three Quidditch cups?" Albus said, mocking him. "Oh wait a minute, that was me!" He said, with the fake tone of surprise.

"We'll see," said Malfoy, walking off.


	6. The Choosing of Triwizard Champions

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 6- The Choosing of Triwizard Champions**

Albus was especially jumpy on October the ninth. When he was released from Defence against the dark arts, he took off towards the dormitory in a half-sprint. When he arrived in the great hall, he wasn't shocked to see his friends were nowhere to be seen yet, as the feast was not supposed to start for another quarter-hour. He was surprised, however, when he saw Lily and Rose there.

"Hey, Lily, Rose!" He yelled to them.

"Hello Al," Said Lily. "Excited to hear your name?"

"Hopefully." He said. He looked around the great hall, and saw they weren't alone, Babchuk was quietly talking to three students, including Vinschtein, in the corner. There were six Beauxbatons students at the head of that table. He saw Antoine Clement there.

"According to all the Gossip," Rose said, "There have already been three champions set in stone."

"Oh ya? Who's that?" Said Albus, but his attempt to hide the fact that he'd been aware everyone in the entire school thought Albus would be Hogwarts Champion. He remembered talking to Alicia Johnson the day before.

_"I entered the tournament on a limb, but even I'm not stupid enough to think I'm going to beat you." She was saying. "Good luck, Al, but I don't think you'll need it." _

Albus smiled when Lily and Rose both raised their eyebrows. "Vinschtein, Clement, and Hagrid." Lily said, mocking him. "Obviously you!"

Albus smiled. He saw Neville walking towards him. "You know, Al," Neville began, "there hasn't been a champion from Gryffindor since your dad.

"I'll do my best to break the streak, Professor." Said Albus, laughing.

"Good." He said. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm rooting for you. I'm not supposed to pick favourites. Anyway, I've got to go. The feast is starting soon."

He noticed a bunch of students pouring in. Three fifth-year girls came and sat next to them and began talking to Lily, so Rose went with Albus, where they joined John, Brian, Colby, Victoria, and Alicia Johnson. The last two were his competition, but he still sat with them and treated them like friends.

McGonagall stood to address the room. "Now," she began, "I know many of you are anticipating the selection of champions, but there is a feast that must be consumed first. I ask that you keep gossiping to a minimum while we eat."

They all laughed.

As they all began filling their plates, Rose began "Well, it better be one of you three," (while speaking, she looked only at Albus) "I'd hate for Malfoy to win."

"Got that right!" said Brian. "Go Gryffindor!"

"I'm sure it'll be Al" Said Victoria.

Albus remained silent.

"You never know!" Said Colby, reassuring her.

Brian laughed. "Oh shut up, Colby. This isn't a time to be hitting on people!"

They all chuckled, while Victoria gave a deep red blush.

They had all drained their plates three or four times, including desert, before the tables were magically cleared, and the three headmasters stood and walked to the front of the Goblet of Fire.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Began Professor McGonagall, "The time has come to choose the Triwizard champions. I would invite Professor Babchuk to the Goblet to announce the champion of Durmstrang!"

Babchuk walked around to the front of the Goblet of Fire, and held out his hand. The blue flames grew larger and burned brighter, until finally they spewed forth a small piece of tattered parchment.

Babchuk caught the parchment in his left hand and read out:

"Igor Vinschtein!"

A loud cheer from the Durmstrang table filled the room, as Vinschtein rose and walked to the front of the hall. As he was seizing the parchment, Babchuk said, "Congratulations, Igor! I would now invite Madame Maxime to announce the champion of Beauxbatons!"

Madame Maxime walked to the front, where Babchuk just stood. Antoine Clement was already half way out of his chair.

She also caught the parchment, and read out

"Coralie Thibault!"

Surprised looks filled the Beauxbatons table. There was muttering, followed by the same loud cheers there were when Vinschtein rose to collect his piece of parchment. A girl, with long, dark blonde curls past her shoulders stood up and walked nervously to the front of the hall.

Madame Maxime handed her her own parchment, where Coralie went to join Vinschtein in the back of the hall. Madame Maxime shouted, "Eet eez now time for Professor McGonagall to announce ze 'ogwarts champion!"

Professor McGonagall stood and went to the Goblet. The blue flames started rising again. To Albus, it seemed like the Hogwarts champion took the longest to be revealed.

The parchment appeared. His heart was racing.

Professor McGonagall looked him straight in the eye and said:

"Albus Potter!"

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, before rising and collecting his parchment, and then joining Vinschtein and Coralie.

"We now have our three champions!" yelled McGonagall. All of you, off to bed! Champions, follow me, if you please!"

The champions and their headmasters walked through a door in the back corner of the great hall. They all took a seat, and McGonagall began talking.

"Congratulations, champions! Now, I must explain a little bit about the tournament. I'm sure you know some of this information, but I must explain it anyway.

"There are three tasks you must complete. During the first two, you shall each tally up points, and the leader in points shall have an advantage during the third and final task.

"The first task shall be held on December the sixth. You shall not know what awaits you in this task until the day of, however, that does not mean you cannot prepare yourselves. I suggest reading up on defensive spells and charms. The goal of the first task is to collect something, which shall be used as a clue to reveal what the second task holds. The second task will be on March seventh. The third task shall be held on June twenty-fifth, and you shall all be made aware of what exactly the third task holds on May twenty-fifth, exactly one month in advance. Clear?"

They all nodded. She continued.

"The weighing of the wands shall take place on October thirtieth. Now, off to bed."

Albus couldn't help his mind from racing. He imagined himself holding the triwizard cup, his friends by his side, looking down on his parents.

When he got back to the common room, the same six people he had been sitting with at dinner, with the addition of his sister, were eagerly awaiting his return. Before they even said anything, he sprung into the story, repeating everything McGonagall had just told him. When they finally left him alone, he began writing

_Mum and Dad_

_ I did it, I'm Hogwarts Champion. The first task is December sixth, and I'm expecting you to be there! Sounds like it's about the same thing you had, Dad, we don't get to know what the task is until __the day of. How did you find out again?_

_ Even apart from the first task, it sounds like the exact same thing you had to do. Get a clue for the second task, win the advantage for the third task. Etcetera, etcetera. _

_ The weighing of the wands takes place in a few weeks. Speaking of wands, maybe it's time you give me the elder wand, eh, dad?_

_The other Champions are Igor Vinschtein, and Coralie Thibault._

_Write back quickly._

_ Love, Al_

_ P.S. I'm not writing letters to the other six Weasleys so pass on the message. _

He scribbled down the same letter five times, and called Hedwig. He tied the letters to her leg, and said, "One to Mum and Dad, one to Ron and Hermione, one to Teddy, one to the burrow and one to James. Don't let James read this without writing me a lengthy response. Peck him to death if you have to."

She turned and flew out the window.

Albus smiled and lay down in bed. What a day, he thought.


	7. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 7 - Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs **

Albus had to wait a few weeks before he got any reply for his letters. On the morning of October 24, he noticed Hedwig at his dormitory window, with a letter on her leg.

Albus let her in and got the letter before she flew back out. He began reading:

_Dear Al,_

_ Your stupid bird pecked me half to death. I'm going to have a scar on my shoulder._

_ I take it my last letter arrived in time. Congratulations, bro. I don't know anything about either champion, but I do know something about Babchuk; he used to be an Auror also, for the Russian ministry. People he was more lethal to dark wizards than even Mad-eye Moodey himself was. I'll definitely be there for all the tasks, and also for the yule ball. You should start looking for a date!_

_ With Love, James_

His brother's letter reminded him of the yule ball. It was still two months away, but he'd still given it almost no thought. He figured he'd probably just end up going with Rose or something, although with the amount of guys she had chasing her, he figured she would never go for it. He blamed Hermione; It was probably her fault the Rose and Hugo were the only two Weasley descendants on the planet without red hair. He looked into the mirror at his own bright red hair, and smiled.

It was a few days later when got a second reply, this time from Hermione.

_Dear Albus,_

_ Congratulations! I'm you must have so excited when they read your name. Make sure you practice though, the tasks are pretty dangerous. From what your mum tells me, that friend Colby of yours has quite the brain. Make sure he helps you. Also, Rose could always lend a hand._

_ I'm not sure whether you've heard, but Babchuk was quite the Auror in his day. They say there was a special spot set aside in Azkaban for his victims._

_ Anyway, Ron, Hugo and I will be there for the first task. See you then!_

_ With Love, _

_ Hermione_

_ P.S. IN THE NAME OF MERLIN, DO NOT PROCRASTINATE! Start practicing NOW!_

He couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Hermione give him a teacher's advice.

The next day, Teddy's letter came with a surprise;

_Al, _

_ I've got to say, Congratulations are in order! Me and Victoire will be there cheering you on. Well, I will be anyway, and I'm pretty sure Victoire will, but Fleur might not. She'll probably want to keep it in her own country. _

_ But I've got some big news; Victoire is pregnant! Another addition to our family. The burrow will be stuffed this year at Christmas. _

_ Come to think of it, you won't even be there at Christmas. I forgot about the Yule ball. Good luck finding a date, but with your looks it might take a bit more than luck. Your taking N.E.W.T. potions right? I'm pretty sure Amortentia is on page three hundred and fifty-seven._

_ With Love, _

_ Teddy_

Wow, another kid in the family. The burrow will be stuffed next year.

He was extremely happy that Teddy was now in the family, but he couldn't help but think that now, though very distant, he was related to Malfoy through Teddy. The thought sent a chill down his spine.

The letter from his grandparents came a few days later.

_Albus, _

_ Great job on getting in, dear, but be careful. This is a dangerous tournament. We are still very proud of you, and we will be there during your first task. _

_ We have passed along the message to the rest of the family. Percy is not to pleased that he won't be allowed to judge because of you though. _

_ With Love,_

_ Arthur & Molly _

He wondered why his grandparents had signed it with their first names.

The last letter didn't come until the day of the weighing of the wands, and to Albus' surprise, it came with a package.

_Albus, _

_ We are so proud of you. We're sure you'll do great in the tournament!_

_ I don't know why you even bother asking, there's no hope in hell your getting the Elder wand. Nice Try._

_ Although, they do say the cheating is a more traditional part of this tournament then the goblet of fire is. Which is why, I'm sure Hagrid would not object in giving you a slight little 'nudge in the right direction' for lack of a better term. That's what he did for me. You should head down to that hut sometime. Bring your sister._

_ Fleur says she's not sure who to root for, so she's just going to root against the Durmstrang boy. I think that's a pretty good compromise, don't you? _

_ Now onto more serious matters. With this letter, there is a package. Descended in our bloodline since the days of it's creator, the invisibility cloak is the most powerful form of magical concealment you can get. I've decided it's time to pass it on to you. This thing got me a through a lot when I was in Hogwarts._

_ The other thing in the package, your mum doesn't know about, and let's keep it that way, or I'm taking both things back. This was given to me in my third year by your Uncle George and his late twin brother, and it, along with the invisibility cloak, were the two best tools for undetected wrongdoing. Please, don't show this to Rose or your sister, but your buddies are okay. _

_ It is a map of Hogwarts, but not just any map. It shows the name of every person in Hogwarts, and their exact location. Look at the name tag next to the footprints. _

_ To use it, you must tap it with your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_

_When you are finished, say 'Mischief managed', other wise anyone can read it. _

_ It's called the Marauder's map. It was invented by the marauders who were Sirius Black, nicknamed Padfoot, who was my godfather, Peter Pettigrew, nicknamed Wormtail, who's name shall never be spoken again, Remus Lupin, nicknamed Mooney, who was Teddy's father, and my father, James Potter the first, nicknamed Prongs. _

_ Use them wisely. _

_ Harry_

_ P.S. The secret passage behind the statue of armour on the first floor, is now blocked off. Instead, use the one on the south side of the dungeons. It leads straight behind the Hog's Head. _

Wow. Albus ran up to his dormitory, where Colby was studying but the twins were nowhere to be seen.

"Colby, check out what my Dad sent me!" He yelled.

He took a seat on the armchair next to Colby's bed. Pulling out the map, he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Suddenly Words appeared on the parchment.

_The marauders Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs welcome you, and congratulate whoever it was who found out how to use their map._

The words dissapeared and changed into the form of a map, where they looked at it.

Colby yelled, "Look, there are the twins!" They were in the entrance hall, talking to some french girls.

"Obviously, chatting up foreign girls." Said Albus. "I bet there helping them brush up on their English or something."

Colby rolled his eyes. "Let's see the cloak."

Albus got up off the bed and threw the cloak around him, and sure enough, his body dissapeared. Weird, he thought. But, now he knew how his dad had found out he had been snogging that muggle girl last summer.

After Colby had tried it on, he let Colby keep playing with the map. Albus left for the weighing of the wands.


	8. The Weighing of the Wands

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 8-The Weighing of the Wands**

Albus arrived in the room where he had been told to go, and was surprised that Vinschtein and Coralie were already there. Also, there was Professor McGonagall, Babchuk, Madame Maxime, the minister, Percy Weasley, Mr. Ollivander, who apparently was the son of the same Ollivander that had made wands for his parents, and an unidentified man and woman.

The man wasted no time in introducing himself. "Hello Albus! I'm sure you don't know who I am. My name is Dan Desmond, head of the department of magical games and sports."

Albus shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Desmond."

Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Now that we're all here," She began, "I'd like to introduce to those who don't know him, Mr. Ollivander. He is the most celebrated wand maker in Britain and will be doing the ceremony today. Also, this is," pointing to the woman, "Ms. Isabella Sparks, who will be doing weekly reports in the _Daily Prophet _about the tournament. Part of the weighing of the wands is a private interview." Professor McGonagall didn't look to excited about this. Judging by what his dad had told him about Rita Skeeter in his day, McGonagall didn't like reporters in any way.

The time to start the wand weighing had begun, and Mr. Ollivander had seized Coralie's wand first. "Eleven Inches, Oak, reasonably springy... What is the core?"

"Eet eez ze 'air of a unicorn!" she said in surprisingly confident, heavily accented english. Albus had never heard her speak a word yet, so was surprised when she did.

"Ahh..." Said Ollivander, ominously, who with a flick of Coralie's wand, made a bouquet of flowers shoot out from the tip, before handing it back to her. Next, he took Vinschtein's. "Nine and a half inches, blackthorn, stiff as can be! The core?"

"Dragon Heartstring, from a Hungarian Horntail." Said Vinschtein.

Ollivander looked puzzled. "I've never used Horntail before." He shot out blue flames with it that circled a bit and flew out the window, before finally taking Albus' wand. "This here," He said, "Is an Ollivander wand, isn't it? Twelve and a half inches, and Phoenix feather, like your father's."

"Yes, sir." Said Albus.

Ollivander flicked the wand, and a golden dove flew out the end, soared around the room, and out the window just as the flames had.

"Well," Said McGonagall, who sounded like she wanted to get the interviews over with, "I think that's that with the wands. Ms. Sparks, who shall go first?"

She looked around, before finally deciding, "Ms. Thibault, if you would?"

Coralie got up and joined her in the broom shed, while Albus went over to talk to Percy.

"Hey, Uncle Percy. How are you doing?"

"Not bad. Been up to my neck in work organizing this thing, though, and I've been told that I can't even judge, because my nephew is participating." Percy smiled at him.

Albus chuckled. "Oops." He said, sarcastically. "Any idea who the other judges will be?"

"The three headmasters, of course. Mr. Desmond will be, and I think it will be Springfield, the minister."

"I don't suppose you can give me any sort of clue about the first task?" Albus joked.

Percy smiled. "Unfortunately, I can't say anything. But what I will say is this: Under NO circumstances should you happen to take that new invisibility cloak that I hear you've been given, and happen to take a casual, concealed stroll into the south side of the forbidden forest on the night of November eighteenth. Do I make myself clear?" He said, with a grin.

Albus laughed. "Crystal." He said, while turning away from Percy, as he just noticed Isabella Sparks waving him over. "See ya, uncle Perce!"

"Good morning, Mr. Potter!" She said enthusiastically, as Albus climber into the Broom shed. "And how are you this morning?"

"Good, thanks." He replied. "Yourself?"

"Glad to be back in the field! So tell me, Albus, how do you feel about following in your father's footsteps in this tournament?"

"Well, I'm hoping that by the time I'm finished, I won't be following in his footsteps anymore."

"Interesting. Do you think he's proud of you?"

"Of course I do. His self pride might go down when I rewrite another one of his records, though."

"You seem to be stepping out of his shadow and making a name for yourself quite well in this school. Do you think that, to a lot of people, you'll always just be the son of 'The boy who lived'?"

"To certain naive, narrow-minded people, yes, but to most, no. Being his son has granted me fame, but it certainly doesn't shape my entire life. This is a tournament that I participate in on my own. Being his son might have helped me in the past, but during the tournament, I stand alone."

"So you believe that you have totally rid yourself of the shadow cast by your father?"

"I don't. However, by the end of this tournament, I plan to stop being a part of Harry Potter's legacy, and instead start Albus Potter's."

"Well said. That's all I need. Thank you!"

Albus left the broom shed and returned to his dormitory where he saw Colby and the twins perched over the Marauder's map.

Brian beamed at him. "This is the greatest thing ever!"

John continued. "Your Grandfather made this?"

"Yep. With his friends. The nicknames came from their animagi forms."

Colby thought about it for a second, obviously trying to deduce what forms they took. "Wormtail must mean a rat, because of their slimy tails. And Prongs is something with antlers. Am I right?"

"Yep. He was a stag." Said Albus.

Colby continued. "Padfoot..."

Brian looked as though he had a stroke of genius. "He was a frog! Because their feet touch lilly pads!"

Albus laughed. "Not even close."

Brian shrugged, just as Colby yelled out, "He was a wolf! Or a dog!"

"Bingo." Said Albus. "And Mooney, since I'm pretty sure none of you have got this, was a werewolf." Seeing the puzzled look on Brian's face, he quickly added, "And no Brian, you cannot transform into a werewolf if you're an animagi. He was an actual werewolf. His three friends became animagi so they could roam around with him, while he was under the Wolfsbane potion, during the full moon."

"Wow." Said Colby. "I heard it takes a lot of training to become an animagi."

"Years, apparently. Not too many people know that Professor McGonagall is one." Said Albus.

They all looked surprised. "What animal?" Asked John.

"She's the brown tabby cat the roams around the sixth-floor corridor all day. But you can't tell anyone I told you; you three are the only non-weasley descendants in the school who know." Said Albus. "Anyway, I've got something to tell you, about the tournament."

"What?" Asked Colby, eagerly.

"Well, my uncle Percy told me that, whatever is happening during the first task, can be discovered in forbidden forest, on November eighteenth. And I need magical concealment, which is where the cloak will come in handy. Looks like I got it just in time."

"Well, didn't your dad say that Hagrid could give you a hand also?" Asked Brian.

"Yep. Me, Lily and Rose are going to have tea with him tomorrow." Said Albus.


	9. A Little Bit More than Obstacles

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 9-A Little Bit More than Obstacles**

The next day, He, Lily and Rose met in the common room at eleven o'clock.

"So tell me again what Uncle Percy told you to do?" Asked Rose.

"Whatever they have in store for us is being brought to the forbidden forest on the eighteenth. I need concealment."

"And dad gave you the cloak, right?" asked Lily.

"Yep." He replied, as they walked out the castle doors and made their way down to Hagrid's hut.

"He also told you that Hagrid would help you though." Said Rose. "How much cheating do you need to do?"

"Apparently, cheating is a major tradition in this thing. Vinschtein and Coralie will know soon enough, and if they don't, I'll tell them." Said Albus. "There's no point in winning if you have an advantage, so it's better we all know then we all don't."

"Actually, I was talking to a Durmstrang boy yesterday," Began Lily, "and he said there's no way Babchuk is going to let Vinschtein head in there without perfect knowledge of what's going to happen. So you only need to tell Coralie."

"Oh, perfect." He said.

He heard Rose counting down quietly, "Three...Two...One..."

"Hang on, a Durmstrang boy?" He shouted, and Lily and Rose bursted into laughter.

Hagrid was waiting outside, throwing dead possums to a huge, brown hippogriff. "Well," he shouted, "If it isn' the Potter-Weasley Clan!"

"Hey Hagrid!" Said Rose, as she and Lily went in for a hug. There heads were barely higher than his bellybutton.

He invited them in and put on a put of tea. "So Al," he said "I haven' got the chance ter' properly congratulate ye'. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Hagrid. It's been a while! I think this is only the first time this year were having lunch with you." Said Albus.

"Darn righ', it's the first time, an' I'll be expectin' ye' more often I hope!" He said.

They laughed. "How's Grawpy?" Asked Lily.

"I haven' seen 'im in a couple months now, but I think he's getting along jus' fine in his new clan. Me an' Olympe visited 'im over the summer." Said Hagrid.

"So your still seeing Madame Maxime?" Asked Rose.

"Well, I try an' invite 'er when I'm going ter' see the giants. I'm still not exactly respected, but at least they accept me now." He continued. "So Al, I expect your comin' down to do a bit o' cheatin'?"

Albus chuckled. "You don't have to think of it like that. I like to think of it as, 'Getting advice from someone more knowledgeable on the subject'"

"'A subject that I'm not supposed to know anything about'" Rose added.

"'From someone who shouldn't really be sharing information'" Lily finished.

This made Hagrid and Albus laugh. "Oh, cheatin's part of the tournament just as much as anythin'. But now ain't the time for it." Said Hagrid.

"What would be the time?" Asked Albus. "Would it happen to be, oh, November eighteenth at the south of the forbidden forest?"

" 'Ow did you know tha'?" He asked.

"Percy." Said Albus, smiling.

"Well then there's not to much I can tell yer'!" said Hagrid. "Until you've seen 'em."

"We'll be back then. After November eighteenth." Said Albus.

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and laughing with Hagrid. At half past five, they all left to attend the Halloween Feast together.

Albus sat down at the usual seat (The back of the Gryffindor table) where Brian, John and Colby were waiting for him. After telling them the small amount information Hagrid had revealed, they began speculating theories about what the first task held.

"Probably more dragons. I wonder if they'll have a horntail." Said Brian.

"It might not be dragons." Said Colby. "It could be giants, or trolls, or dementors. All we know is that it's a 'Them'. There's plenty of possibilities."

"Maybe it's more than one thing. Maybe you'll have to fight a bunch of different things." Said John.

"Whatever it is," Added Albus, "I won't know for sure until the eighteenth."

November the eighteenth arrived extremely slowly, and brought the cold with it. He had been anticipating it for a while.

The plan was made. He was going to wait until after curfew-which was at ten o'clock-then he would wait until there were no teachers between him and the entrance hall, using the marauder's map. At about a quarter past eleven, Albus threw on the invisibility cloak, and walked down to Hagrid's hut, where he met Hagrid.

"Blimey, Al, ye' scared me!" he shouted.

"Sorry, Hagrid. Can we get going? I don't want to stay out here all night." Asked Albus.

"Alrigh' get that cloak on," Hagrid instructed him, "and let's go."

They walked for about fifteen minutes into the Forest, when Albus finally saw it.

About forty yards in from the black lake, in a clearing, were five massive Dragons. Looking around Albus recognized three of them; A blue Chinese Fireball, a massive green Norwegian Rigdeback, equal in size to three of Hagrid's huts, and, sure enough, a Hungarian Horntail. He didn't know why there were five, though.

One of the other two was a great big yellow one, with scales that didn't look like rock. Instead, this dragon's skin resembled a snake's; slimy, and squishy. When it breathed, flames shot almost sixty feet, which was father than any other dragon's breath. According to the book from the twins, the horntail could do up to forty feet.

The last dragon was deep red, and almost it's entire body was covered in gold horns. He hadn't released a single breath of fire since they started watching.

"Hagrid," Albus began, "What are those two?"

"Tha' gold one is a Latvian Longshot. You can probably tell where 'e got 'is name from, tha' extremely long breath 'o 'is. 'is skin ain't quite as tough as the other ones are, but it'll still take more than a stunnin' spell to take it ou'.

"An' the red, horned one is an African Bulldragon. It don' use its breath too often, because it don' need ter. It's more of a protector. Anythin' that gets too close'll get take out by a headbutt or a swing 'o his tail er' sum'n."

"And why are there five?" Asked Albus.

"Let's get out o' here, I'll explain in me 'ouse."

The fifteen minute walk back seemed to take much longer than the walk over. Dragons didn't seem so scary when he'd never seen one before.

"So I ain't exactly sure what yer' supposed to do, but I'll tell ye' wha' I know." Hagrid began. Albus was listening intently. "I think, yer' gonna be placed in the middle of the forest, and you have to make your way out of the forest, but you've got ter' collect some sort o' clue first. And them dragons are yer' obstacles."

"So we don't have to fight them, just got by them?"

"Yep. An' they go' magical chains attached. They can go as far they want on land, until you've go' past 'em, but they won' go more than thirty feet upwards, ter' stop them from flyin'. That's all I know. You should get ter' sleep, Al. The task is only two and a half weeks from now."


	10. A Similar Form of Communication

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 10-A Similar Form of Communication **

He had sent a letter to his father and brother right away, and he talked to his friends, cousin and his sister in the common room. Like usual of late, Victoria had joined them, as she was developing a close friendship with Rose.

"Well, it sound's like you'll have your work cut out for with the Longshot, the Bulldragon and the Horntail." Said Colby. "The Ridgeback's so big, so naturally its eyes are the same size as a muggle car. If you can get him in the eye a few times, he should be done. And well, the Fireball's strength comes in the air. He can fly faster than the rest."

Albus rolled his eyes "Ya, on the ground, all he can do is shoot fireballs, five feet in diameter. Should be a breeze."

Everyone laughed. "It's gonna be pretty scary out there." Said Rose. "Your dad only had to get past one dragon."

"But my dad had limited space when he did it. I have as much room as I want. Plus, when he did it, the dragon was made aware of his presence right away. If I can get past the dragon unnoticed, it'll give me a big advantage."

"Good luck with that mate." Said Brian.

"Dragons have tree-sized ears, remember?" continued John.

"One move that makes any sound, and that thing will be awake." Brian finished.

All of the sudden, there was a tapping on the window. Hedwig had a letter attached to her leg. He pulled out the letter and was surprised at the dissapointing length. One single line read:

_One a.m., saturday night , Gryffindor common room. Don't be late. Dad_

"Dad?" Said Lily, confused. "He's coming here?"

"Apparently." Said Albus, confused.

The next night, Albus was up playing wizards' chess with Rose while Lily read some stupid muggle novel, and Colby was studying. The twins had gone to bed, as they had detention on the next morning with Thaddeus, at eight o'clock. Saturday morning detentions were the worst.

Albus had beat Rose four times in a row, and just as she was saying, "I give up-Lily, you play!" they heard a noise coming from the fireplace. Albus went and looked over at it.

All of the sudden, the head of Harry Potter had appeared in the Fire, with his famous scar and round glasses.

"Dad!" Shouted Albus, a bit too loudly. "How are you doing this?"

"Semi-floo connection. You know, when I was fourteen, in this same tournament, Sirius sent me an identical note to the one I sent you." Said the fire-Harry.

"Hey, Dad!" Lily yelled, running to the fire place.

"Hello, Uncle Harry!" Said Rose, who ran by her side.

"Everyone's here, I see." said Harry, who also noticed Colby approaching the fireplace. "Where are John and Brian?"

"Asleep." Said Colby. "Hey, Harry."

"Hi Colby." Said Harry, smiling. "Now Al, I've done a bit of digging and found out more about this task. There are a few rules that I found out; one, is that summoning charms will be strictly forbidden. I can only assume they'll think you'll try and use one like I did. Another thing is that every tree in the forest has been charmed so that they are one-hundred percent flame proof. You will be able to take refuge behind them.

"Now first, about the Longshot. His skin is weaker than the others, but you'll still find it difficult to penetrate it with a spell. I'd suggest using a levitation spell, hitting it with big rocks or something like that until you've got a clear shot at its eyes. Remember, a dragon's weakest point is its eyes, and it knows that, so it will try and protect them."

Albus laughed. "Just hit it with something heavy? Seems pretty straightforward."

"It is." Continued Harry. "Next would be the Ridgeback. It's eyes are huge, and rather hard to miss. But it also will try not to reveal its eyes. Plus you've got to remember that his eyes will be about fifteen feet above you.

"In my tournament, Cedric Diggory Transfigured a rock into a dog to try and distract it. It didn't work to well with the Welsh Green, as they are vegetarians, but It could with the Ridgeback.

"Unfortunately I can't help you anymore with those two. Now, your uncle charlie shared pretty helpful piece of information with me about the Fireball; it can't shoot those fireballs unless it is perfectly dry. Get it wet, your taking away its other weapon. _Auguamenti _won't be powerful enough, so try _meteolojynx precipito. _That will literally make it start raining over it.

"Now for the Horntail. They're easily distracted, but a dog won't do. I happen to know that the Horntail will be guarding a nest-

"Why?" Albus interrupted him. "Why bother with the nest?"

Harry smiled. "If it wasn't guarding the nest, it would just chase you around until your dead."

Albus had a settling feeling in his stomach.

"You asked." Said Harry, detecting the expression oh his face. "Now, it'll be very protective over its eggs. I also know that the charm they are using to fire-proof the trees is _Inflari Reppelo. _To defeat the Horntail, I suggest you disable the charm, and set a nearby tree on fire. The mother will detect a danger to her children and, and try and got stop it. Then you'll be able to get past it."

"How do I disable it?" Albus asked.

"I think the best way to do it would be _charmium recanto." _Said Colby.

"Correct!" Harry exclaimed. "Now, I have never even heard of an African Bulldragon. Uncle Charlie will be writing to you about it. Also, that is the exact they will appear in; Longshot, Ridgeback,

Fireball, Horntail, Bulldragon. The clue is in the Bulldragon's nest.

"And just one more thing before I go. Your meeting with Professor McGonagall tomorrow at eleven o'clock. Firstly, ask her to help with transfiguring something - she knows I've told you this so don't worry about concealing the fact that your cheating. And secondly-your meeting her in her office. I think it's time you finally met the person you were named after."


	11. Albus Dumbledore

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 11-Albus Dumbledore**

Albus nervously approached the gargoyle that guarded the headmistress's office.

"Chocolate Cauldrons!" He said, and watched as the gargoyle hopped out of the way so that he may climb the winding stairs. When he arrived in her office, he saw the tabby cat sitting on a high shelf. "Morning, Professor." He said.

It leapt from the dresser still in cat form, and landed in human form. "Morning, Potter. How are you today?"

"Fine, thanks." He replied politely. "My father told you I'd be here, didn't he?"

"He did." She said. "Right this way, please."

He followed her around the corner, examining all sorts of trinkets and machines. His dad had told him that a good chunk of what was in this office was made by Dumbledore himself.

He had been here once before-when he was nine years old. He came with his father to watch James in his first ever quidditch match, and afterwards, Albus, James, and Harry had tea with Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Neville. Dumbledore had been asleep then.

But now, as Albus turned the corner in the office, he looked upon the old man with half-moon spectacles, gazing down upon him as if he had known him all his life.

"Hello, Albus," Said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's portrait was larger than every other one. Next to it, Albus saw an empty portrait, with a plaque below the read _Severus Snape._

"Er, hi." Said Albus, to the painting. "Nice to meet you, professor Dumbledore."

"You too, Albus." Said Dumbledore, in his low, wise voice. "It seems odd that I've never met you, considering we share a name." Albus Potter beamed up at him. It was nice to be compared to the great, Albus Dumbledore, even if it is just by name. "It seems like just yesterday I was talking to your dad, about this very tournament. Of course, I hope this time it won't have such a sad ending."

"Let's hope so, professor." Replied Albus, who had just noticed that McGonagall had left them.

"I think I am correct in saying that, since over a month and a half has passed since you were declared champion, that you know a fair bit about the first task?"

Wow, this guy was a genius, thought Albus. "You could say that, yes." Said Albus, smiling.

"And I'm assuming you have spoken with your father about how to face such a task?"

"Yes, sir. But he couldn't tell me everything."

"Well, that can be fixed. I think, that some knowledge you may require, I can give you. I was the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts for quite a while."

"I couldn't ask you to help me cheat!"

"Actually, I won't be. The rules say the teachers cannot assist a student in anything involving the tournament, it says nothing, however, about paintings. I think, that you wish to make a distraction that would steal the attention of a Norwegian Ridgeback?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, I think the best way to do this would be to create a group of small animals. Have you ever succesfully transfigured an animal?"

"I can turn animals into objects pretty well, but turning objects into animals is a little bit more difficult."

"Well, I can tell you right now the spell you need is _Lapifors_, which turns an object into a rabbit. _Avifors _could also be helpful; it changes objects into small birds. Say them with me,"

"_Lapifors," _They said in unison. "_Avifors_."

"Good!" said Dumbledore. "Now try it. Use a book from the bottom shelf of that chifferobe."

Albus grabbed a book that said _Year with the Yeti _by Gilderoy Lockhart. He placed it on the desk, pointed his wand at it and said, "_lapifors!"_

The book sprouted rabbit legs and ears and hopped off the desk, before being caught and returned to its normal state by Albus.

"While transfiguring living beings, it is better to speak the words softly. Try the other one now."

Albus pointed his wand at the book and said, "_avifors_," much softer this time. The book sprouted wings and flew out the window. Albus chased it, but was too late.

"The book was rubbish anyway," Said Dumbledore. "It shall not be missed. Now, before you go, have you ever heard of the room of requirement?"

"Sir?" Asked Albus.

"The room was first revealed to me by your grandfather, James Potter the first. It is a room that will transform into whatever you may need, depending on your specifications. All one must do to access it is walk by it, thinking of exactly what they need. For example, if I really needed to use the lavatory, I would approach the room, think 'I really need a lavatory' and one would appear in the empty wall. It's as easy as that. Use it to practice.

"And one last thing Albus. On your way out, there is a book on professor McGonagall's desk entitled; _the keys to defeating twenty breeds of southern-hemisphere dragons_. I think the page you require is two-hundred and fourteen. Off you go, now."

That Afternoon, Albus, and the regular group of six other people he spent the vast majority of his time with, went to the Room of Requirement to work on helping Albus with the first task. Colby and Rose helped him with Transfiguring rocks into Rabbits and Birds, while Lily and Victoria searched the book Dumbledore, (or rather, McGonagall) had given him for clues on how to beat the Bulldragon. Naturally, Colby and Rose could both perform the Transfiguration flawlessly, where as Albus had managed to succesfully turn a rock into a bird one time, all afternoon. It would take a lot more birds in a lot less time to distract the ridgeback.

Lily and Victoria had managed to find something on the Bulldragon, however. The clue was obviously in the nest, and the dragon never strayed more than ten feet from the nest, and _never _let anything between it and the nest. They also discovered that its skin did not handle heat well, which is why it tried to refrain from using its fire breath.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Albus. "I can use _Flagrante _or _Incendio _for that."

"Also," Colby began, "I would suggest using a _geminio _charm on yourself, and keeping it for each dragon. It will force the dragon to look at you to figure out which one is the real you, thus exposing its eyes."

"Good idea." Despite not being able to perform the transfiguration, Albus was feeling surprisingly confident, and therefore decided to call it a day. On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, he spotted Coralie, and realized she still had no idea what the first task held.

"Coralie, can I have a word, please?" he asked her, trying to separate her from her group of friends.

"Oh, okay," She said nervously, in her heavily accented english. "Yes?"

He took a deep breath, and started. "The first task is dragons. We don't need to fight them, just get past them." He said, registering her worried look. "There's five in total, for each of us."

" 'Ow do you know zis?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, just listen, I don't want to be overheard. Theres a Latvian Longshot, a Norwegian Ridgeback, a Chinese Fireball, a Hungarian Horntail, and an African Bulldragon, in that order. The Bulldragon is guarding the clue. I've gotta go, I just needed to know that each champion had an equal shot. Vinschtein already knows, so don't worry about it."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm. " 'Sank you, Albus." she said, before getting up on her tippy toes to swiftly peck him on the cheek.

She left just as quickly, leaving a red mark on Albus's face.


	12. The First Task

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 12- The first task**

Albus woke up early on December the sixth. He walked out of his dormitory without waking up his friends, pulled on some regular clothes and went down to the great hall for some breakfast.

He tried to tune out all the 'good luck, Potter's' so he could concentrate. They were to meet at the champion's tent at half passed ten.

He looked to the entrance of the great hall, and smiled. A large group of Albus Potter supporters were walking in, including his parents, James, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, his grandparents, George and his wife, Angelina Johnson, Charlie (who's letter had only arrived the day before and told Albus exactly what he had learned form Dumbledore's Book) Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Teddy.

They gathered around him, all trying to get a word in, but eventually he left them and went back to the common room with his father, James, and Teddy.

"So, Al," Began Harry, "tell me exactly what your going to do when you see the Longshot?"

_"Accio Firebolt!"_ said James, mocking his father.

"Shut up, James." Said Albus, "I'm facing _dragons_, I'm gonna summon something a little faster than that." This made Teddy and Harry laugh, before he continued, "I'm going to hit him with something heavy and stun him a few times in the eye. Then I'm going to transfigure a few rocks (he demonstrated his newfound ability to do this by changing Harry's glasses into a bird, and then back again) and stun the ridgeback. Then I'm goi-"

"We get it," Said Teddy. "Don't forget, geminio charm at all times. That will help. And never turn your back to the dragon unless there's a fire-proof tree between you."

"Hit the Bulldragon with fire. Or really hot rocks or something." Said James.

"You should get going, Al." Said Harry. "You've got a task to go win. They've got some method for us to watch what you doing, so we'll see you."

Albus arrived at the tent last. Mr. Desmond greeted him.

"Hello, Albus! Now that your all here, let me explain the rules. You will be placed in the forest via a one-way portkey, and you will have to make your way north, back to the castle. Blocking your path are five dragons, each one is about two-hundred meters apart from the next. The last dragon is guarding the clue that you will require for the next task. Do you all understand the objective?"

They all nodded. Mr. Desmond continued. "Very well, now to discuss safety. There are disillusioned watchers in the trees, that will stop a dragon if things get out of hand. The trees are fire proof, and summoning charms are disabled. And following you, so that we may all supervise you and judge your performance, will be these." he motioned towards three little birds that seemed to be lying down motionless on a table. "These birds follow you around, and what they see, we see, as do all of your classmates and your family! Do not try to find them during the task, as they will be invisible and inaudible.

"Now, Mr. Vinschtein, you shall go first, followed by Ms. Thibault, and then Mr. Potter. You have on hour. Your portkey, Mr. Vinschtein, leaves in four minutes."

One of the motionless birds went and perched itself on his shoulder. Albus and Coralie sat at a table in the back.

"I cannot sank you enough, Albus" she said, as Vinschtein's portkey had just left. "It meant a lot."

"No problem, Coralie. I wouldn't let my worst enemy face these things without notice." He smiled at her, trying to keep his cool. Two hours separated him and those dragons. Coralie saw that he was getting nervous, and decided to leave him alone.

The waiting was killing him. He had gone over his plan in his head a hundred times; _hit the Longshot with something heavy, distract the Ridgeback, get the Fireball wet, distract the horntail, attack the Bulldragon with fire. _It seemed straightforward.

Coralie had been in there for fifty-seven minutes, when Albus heard the cheering that signalled her return.

"Mr. Potter," Said Dan Desmond. "It's your turn."

He rose from his chair, and gripped the portkey in his hand, which was an old top-hat.

Desmond started the countdown. "Three...Two...One...Good luck."

And with the last two words, he felt himself soar, the old sensation of being on a portkey. He hit the ground with a thud, and rolled over a few times. He got up, brushed the dirt off himself, and put his flat in his hand.

"Point me." He instructed it, and it spun a few times in his hand, before pointing to his began walking.

It wasn't too long before he saw it. The first dragon; the Latvian Longshot, was breathing fire in all sorts of directions, showing off its amazing range. Albus got about forty feet away, and he was hiding behind a tree. While he had the chance, he aimed his wand at the beast's eye.

"_Stupefy_!" He shouted, but the spell fired just low and bounced off its chin. It had been made aware of Albus's presence now.

The tree heated as a jet a Flames pounded the other side of it. He tried remembering his father's advice.

On his left was a large rock that must have weighed sixty pounds. He pointed his wand at it, yelling "_Wingardium leviosa!" _He moved just past the tree and swung his wand, and along with it, the rock, toward the dragon, but was forced to drop it early as to avoid the jet of flames sent towards him.

Cursing himself for forgetting the _geminio_ curse, he pointed his wand into his chest and said

"_geminio!" _Twenty Albus's burst out from his buddy and started running around wildly.

The real Albus picked a new rock, and directed it towards the dragon, this time hitting it right in the neck. The beast reared it's ugly head, and Albus fired a bunch of stunning spells towards it, none of which found their mark.

Behind a new tree, Albus made more copies of himself, as the dragon had disposed of most of the others. This time, he picked a large group of sixty pound rocks, and flung them at the dragon one after the other. One of them actually struck the dragon in the eye.

Albus seized the opportunity, and fired a few more stunning spells at the dragon, this time, four of them hitting the dragon straight in the eye. While the dragon was dazed, Albus broke out into a sprint, remembering what Hagrid had told him.

As soon as Albus passed the dragon, the chain would stop it from following. So all he needed to do was run past it, which was about thirty feet away, and out of his sixty foot range. Ninety feet, shouldn't take him more than four seconds.

When he got passed the dragon, he held his wand out again and said "Point me." to make sure he was still on track.

He saw the Ridgeback from far away. Despite its dark green colour, it couldn't blend with the scenery. It was, after all, a house-sized dragon. It noticed him quickly.

Albus regenerated all of his copies, and they acted as a pretty good distraction while he fired some shots at the massive eyes. One of his shots hit, which only seemed to anger the Ridgeback.

He pointed his wand at a nearby log and said, "_Lapifors," _where a bunny burst forth from where a log used to be. It hopped towards the Ridgeback, but was shot down by a flaming breath just as quickly as the rabbit had been born.

He saw a group of pebbles by his feet. He pointed his wand at them and said, "_Avifors" _and a great of birds flew from where the pebbles were and towards the dragon. They swarmed around its massive head, and Albus fired a few shots at his head, that all missed. It made no difference however, as had already gone past it.

Albus expected the Fireball to be the easiest. It, like the Ridgeback, noticed him right away, and he wasted no time. The Fireball had shot down a few of the Albus copies, and Albus yelled out "_Meteolojynx precipito!"_

Rain started pouring over the dragon, and instead of fireballs, only steam came from its mouth. Now they were equal.

As it tried to shake the water off of it, Albus fired off over ten stunning spells, that all hit the Fireball dead on. He took off past it just as he had done with the Longshot.

Now for the hard part. The Horntail.

Eight feet high, twenty-five feet long, covered in spikes. This thing scared him half to death. It roared at Albus, before firing a jet of flames, which Albus managed to dodge.

He thought back to what his father had told him. Looking over at the Horntail, who was sitting on its nest, Albus saw that it was perched right next to a tall oak tree. Just as he revealed him self so that he could yell "_Inflari recanto!"_ at the tree, he threw himself sideways to dodge a jet of flames. He was puzzled when he landed on something.

Behind the tree, there was an odd sort of ring, with a few scratches in it. It looked like a funny sort of Triangular eye.

He pocketed the ring, knowing that there would be a better time to ponder what it was.

He pointed his wand at the tree that had been modified, and yelled "_Incendio!" _The tree erupted into flames. He recognized his chance again, and as he had done with all the other dragons, took off at a sprint past him. He was just about there, when a massive force struck him in back.

The Horntail had swung his tail and hit Albus in the back, sending him flying almost thirty feet. He rolled the rest of the way out of the Horntail's range. Albus was extremely lucky that the Horntail had decided to hit him this way instead of backwards, and also, that the horned party of the Horntail's tail missed him, for the most part. A spike grazed the side of his thigh, making a deep gash and cutting a hole in jeans. He removed his shirt and tied it around his thigh, creating a makeshift bandage.

His bare chest revealed a lot more cuts and bruises than he thought he had had, but that didn't matter. He started limp-running towards the end, because he was pretty sure time almost up.

When he saw the scarlet-red, horned Bulldragon, he faced it straight on. He never strayed to far from a tree, just incase, but he was pretty positive the Bulldragon would not try and use fire.

Among the eggs that lay in the nest below the Bulldragon, there was a small silver box. This was the clue. He had to take extra care not to destroy it, or any of the eggs, as that would lose him points. He looked around for something to use against it.

He turned a rock into a rabbit, which bounced happily towards it, ignoring the dragon's roars. When it got close enough, the dragon cocked its neck and swung its horned head with intense velocity, which sent the rabbit flying out of sight. As it was doing this, Albus shot a few stunning spells at the dragon, and it threw itself in front of the eggs, taking the impact on its bag. Albus decided he was definitely not going to destroy any of those eggs, no matter what it cost him.

He started jogging around, and he made twenty more Albus-doppelgangers, who joined him in doing so. He pointed his wand at the great, winged beast and shouted _"Incendio! Incendio!" _over and over again, burning the beast's skin. He ran around to the front of it, and tried shooting it in the eye, but had to launch himself sideways again, to dodge a massive jet of fire that he was so sure the beast wouldn't use.

While on the ground, he managed to hit it in the eye a few times. Albus jumped up and sprinted towards the nest, a seized the small silver box while taking care to not crush the eggs. While running, he fired more Flame charms over his shoulder. He could just about see the edge of the forest, when he heard the chain that held the dragon back snap.

His heart was racing from fear. Looking back, he saw the dragon trailed him by about thirty feet. He burst out of the forest, and behind Hagrid's hut. That old brown Hippogriff Hagrid had had been trampled under the massive beast. It was in the air, but no more than ten feet off the ground, following Albus closely.

He hit the dragon with more flame charms, but it shrugged them off. Another jet of flame barely missed him.

Albus took off toward the castle. The Bulldragon landed in front of him. It reared its headed, preparing to attack.

"Stunning spells, now!" Yelled a voice from behind Albus, who had tried to jump out of the way. At least twenty voices chorused _"Stupefy!" _and they all hit the dragon straight on.

It fell to the ground. Albus breathed the most heavy sigh of relief he ever had, and fell backwards, with silver box in his hand.


	13. Clues in the Form of Poetry

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 13-Clues in the Form of Poetry**

Albus awoke the next day past noon. He had been given the day off class for some rest and recuperation.

On his night table stood his two prizes from the previous days' events. One, was the ornate silver box, that upon further examination was proven not be a box after all, but instead, a solid cube, with markings on the side. Next to it, there was the strange ring that Albus was sure he had seen before. He went down to the common room and sat on his favourite couch, with the two prizes in his hands. First, he examined the ring. The marking on the side was what made it familiar; it looked like a triangular eye, with cat-like slits for pupils. It was killing him that he couldn't remember where else he had seen it.

Rose and Victoria showed up so suddenly it was as if they apparated. I guess everyone must have been in care of magical creatures. Albus pocketed the ring quickly, directing their attention to the cube.

"So," began Rose, "This is it, eh? Their clue that's supposed to help you figure out what hidden in the second task? Doesn't look like much to me."

"My dad got an egg that screamed whenever it was opened." Said Albus. "I think they've stepped up their clues."

"Well what does it say?" Said Victoria, seizing the cube. Albus sat upright so that the girls could sit also. Victoria read out loud:

_Catch me if you can_

_But Champion, listen close_

_Here there be monsters_

"Not a clue what it means." Said Victoria, after a short silence.

"It's a haiku. It probably means that you have to catch something, where there are monsters." Said Rose, proud of herself.

"Read the other side." Albus said

Victoria rotated the cube and read out loud:

_Magic won't save you _

_Only courage and cunning_

_Take a leap of faith_

"I thought it was a test of magical ability?" asked Victoria.

"Partly." Albus replied. "That's not all there is to it. Anyway, read the next part."

_Ignore Vanity_

_It is the only true beast_

_Listen to your heart_

"So, according to this your going to have some deep, inner self-battle?" Said Rose. "I wonder how they'll manage that."

"Theres one more thing here." Said Victoria. "Listen:"

_Once more, in the woods_

_But only one hour long _

_Find me or Perish_

"That's sort of grim. Looks like you'll be back in the forbidden forest." Said Victoria.

"Do you know if anyone is still here, Al? Like My parents or yours or anyone?" Asked Rose.

"No clue," he replied.

Like magic, the common room door swung open, and in walked Harry, Ginny, James, Ron, Hermione, and Hugo.

"Nice job yesterday, Al," Said James. "I was impressed. They should have had that stupid dragon under control."

"Don't worry, I gave Desmond an earful." Said Ron, "It'll be a long time before Ron Weasley's nephew gets chased down by a dragon under his watch."

"Thanks, Ron." Said Albus, with a roll of his eyes.

"We saw it all!" Said Ginny. "Those marvellous birds Desmond came up with were such a good idea."

"What exactly did they do?" Albus asked.

"They just flew around you," Harry replied, "and everything it saw, we saw. McGonagall charmed the roof of the great to show what was happening."

"Anyway," Said Hugo. "You tied for first. Coralie finished faster but she smashed a few eggs, so they knocked off a few of her points."

"Just do better next task, and you'll get the advantage for the last one." Said Ron.

"Shut up, Ronald! Al did fabulously!" Said Hermione.

"Still just as immature as ever, eh, Dad?" Said Rose.

"You know it!" He replied.

Albus laughed. He felt the ring in his pocket but decided to wait until he had his dad in private to show him. He was sure his dad would know what it was.

"So how about that clue?" Asked James, pointing at the cube that sat in Rose's lap. Rose recited the four Haikus for the rest of them.

"I bet you'll have to sit through more poems!" said Ron, to everyone's laughter.

"Well, your going back in the forbidden forest, that's for sure." Said Hermione.

"What is that you think you'll have to catch?" Asked Hugo.

His mother spoke again. "In the tournament of 1792, they had to catch a cockatrice. Maybe it'll be that."

"I doubt it." Said Harry. "That Cockatrice injured the judges, remember?"

"You know the rules, Hermione!" Ron began. Albus sensed some sort of joke coming up, and was not dissapointed. "It's okay to put the champions in danger, but not the judges!"

They all laughed.

"We'll write you straight away if we get any ideas." Said Ginny.

At this point, people started pouring into the common room.

"Classes must be over!" Said Harry, "Were going to say good bye to your sister and then we've got to go!" Albus hugged his parents, and so did Rose. "We'll be at Hogwarts over Christmas. Professor McGonagall has invited us up for the Yule Ball, so it will only be a few more weeks. Bye!"


	14. Two of the Three

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 14 – Two of the Three**

Albus had shared the information about the ring with nobody yet, as he never got a chance to during his father's short visit. He knew he wouldn't tell anyone about it until his father knew. He had, however, showed his friends the cube.

"The first one and last one are obvious." Began Colby, on his regular spree of knowledge-expressing. "The first ones means that you have to catch something, but there will be more monsters blocking your path. The last one means that your going back to the forbidden forest, and you've got an hour to catch whatever your supposed to catch."

"Funnily enough, I guessed as much."Albus replied, sarcastically. "It's the other two I'm wondering about."

"Well, the second task is still a few months away!" Began John

"Right now, there are more pressing matters." Continued Brian.

"Yes there are, Brother. We need dates for the Ball," Said John.

"The most important part of this whole tournament, is achieving international magical cooperation, isn't it, John?" Brian said.

"It is, and so far, I think we've done a fair bit of... er... _cooperating _with those french girls." John said with a grin on his face.

"What were there names again?" Brian asked his brother.

"_Dominique _and _Jacqueline" _Said John, with his best French accent.

"Now, Al, if you wouldn't mind lending us your map, I think we've got some cooperating to do, if you know what I mean." Finished Brian, as they grabbed the map off Albus's night side table, looked at it quickly, and were out the door in a matter of seconds.

"Idiots," muttered Al. "Unfortunately, they're right though. We need dates."

Colby looked nervous. "Well," he said, "I, er, was planning on asking Rose."

"Oh." Said Al, not sure what to say.

"If it's okay with you?"

Albus smiled. "Of course it is. And don't worry, I won't be giving you the big macho, 'I'll kill you if you hurt her' speech."

"Of course." said Colby.

"Because you already know I will."

Unfortunately, by December the eighteenth, Albus was still date-free. Brian and John had managed to swindle those two Beauxbatons girls into going with them. Colby was going with Rose, Lily was going with some boy from Durmstrang, called Radek Blonski, and Victoria also managed to find a date with the boy from Ravenclaw who had entered the tournament, Jerry Spinner. Albus was the only one left.

Fortunately for him, there was a very pretty Beauxbatons girl who happened to be working on the pot next to him in herbology.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Albus asked her.

She smiled. "Elise Marie-Antoinette Clement." She spoke with better English than any of her Beauxbatons classmates did.

"Oh! Clement like Antoine Clement?" Albus asked.

"Yes! I am 'is twin."

"You speak better english than all of the other french students do."

"I know I do-my mother was from Scotland. Me and my brother speak both fairly well."

Even Albus was surprised at how quickly the two of them hit it off. He had found out a lot about her, how she was close friends with Coralie, how she entered the tournament without any real hope of making it, and how she one day dreamed of travelling the world. She had been to many interesting places-everywhere from America to Australia so South Africa, and had explored wizarding traditions in all of them. They had made plans to go to the ball together.

Elise was fairly tall for a girl, had dark brown hair and the same green eyes that Albus had. She was also, to Albus's great surprise, a fan of Quidditch. She supported the Paris Phoenixes, who were a recent addition to the British and Irish Quidditch league (which, obviously, had expanded, not only into France, but into Spain, Italy and Germany as well). Albus, like his father and uncle had before him, supported the Chudley Cannons.

They spent a lot of time talking about Quidditch, about the league, about the quidditch world cup (she bragged about France embarrassing England in the Semi-final, where the french won two-hundred and ninety to twenty) and it seemed like only a few days before it was Christmas Eve.

Albus had been dying for an opportunity to ask his dad about the ring, but it would have to wait until after the ball. His parents were at Hogwarts, as were Ron and Hermione, but McGonagall had them helping out with preperations for the ball.

McGonagall was annoyed that it took Albus so long to find a date, but aparently his father had been the same way. He was pretty surprised when he spoke to Neville about it.

"Ya, I don't think your dad had a date until around Christmas eve." Said Professor Longbottom. "He and Ron had gone with some Indian twins, while your aunt Hermione went with the Durmstrang champion, Victor Krum."

"I knew that." Said Albus. "Krum's a quidditch star, or he was. He retired a few years ago. Who did my mum go with again?"

Neville laughed. "Me."

"Really? Not my Dad?"

It was surprising how little Albus had known about his parents life at school. He knew about what should have been his seventh year, but before that, he didn't know much.

Neville continued. "Well, him and your mum didn't start dating until he was in sixth year and she was in fifth. I asked her, because believe it or not, I wasn't so good with the ladies back then, and your mum, who was only in third year, wouldn't be allowed to go unless she came with me. I had already been rejected by Hermione."

"Ya I heard about that. Any idea when my dad will be done with McGonagall's dumb preperations? I need to ask him something."

"I think they should be done soon."

Albus frowned. "Is there anything else you can tell me about my dad? From before the war?"

Neville thought about, obviously trying to pick a good story to tell, but never got the chance, because Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found them.

"Hello, Neville!" They greeted him.

"Hey guys." He said, as he released Harry from a Handshake. "Unfortunately, looks like McGonagall needs me." He said, pointing to a red-faced professor McGonagall who was indeed waving him over.

"Hey Al, how're you doing?" Asked Ron. "Any idea where Rose is? I haven't seen her since we got back here this morning."

"She'll be in the common room, but I think she's talking to Colby." Replied Al, seeing the mischievous look light up Ron's face.

"Oh Ron," Began Ginny, "Don't do anything stupid!"

Harry, Hermione, and Albus laughed. It appeared as though Al would get a chance to show his father the ring right away after all, as Hermione and Ginny had made plans to go eat lunch with Hagrid.

"So Albus, just you and me." Said Harry, flashing his son a smile. "Shall we go find your sister?"

Albus looked nervous. "Actually, dad, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about. Let's find somewhere quiet." Said Albus.

He lead his father up a flight of moving stares and into a locked Transfiguration classroom. Harry took a seat on top of a table and Albus reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ring. A look of half panicked, half impressed spread across Harry's face.

"Where did you find that?" He asked his son.

"In the forest. When I was fighting the Horntail. I'm guessing this means you know what it is?"

"I'm surprised you don't." Said Harry. "Look at the symbol."

Albus looked long and hard at the eye on the ring, and as familiar as it was, Albus couldn't figure it out.

Harry looked as though he was unsure whether to let it him figure it out on his own, or to just to tell him, but decided on the latter.

"This is the resurrection stone. I dropped it in the forest, the night the war ended."

Albus was shocked. His father had told him about the stone, it's powers, the symbol it bore, even that it was a ring, but Albus never put the pieces together. He had never actually seen that symbol, accept on the ring itself. He'd had it now just under three weeks. It's lucky he was wearing it most of the time, or keeping it safe in his trunk. He imagined what would have happened if he accidentally turned three times and someone who was dead bursted into the room.

"Look, Al," Said his father, "I'm going to leave this with you, but it's important you don't try to use it. And also, I'm going to let McGonagall know that you have it."

Albus was speechless. He possessed two out of the three deathly hallows, including the cloak. "Okay," was all he could say.

Harry returned to the great hall to inform McGonagall of Albus's new possession, and Albus returned to the Gryffindor tower. He blew by Ron, Lily and Rose, who had been sitting on the couch, and stuffed it in his trunk, right at the bottom, where nobody would be looking for it. Then he went down to join his sister, uncle and cousin in the common room, where Harry had already joined them.


	15. The Yule Ball

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 15- The Yule Ball**

Albus was up early on Christmas Morning. Only the fourth-, fifth-, sixth-, and seventh-years remained at Hogwarts over the holidays, as the younger students were not allowed to attend the Yule ball. Other than the Potter-Weasleys, everyone had left the common room and was eating breakfast in the great hall.

Hugo and James had been allowed to come spend Christmas with their family at Hogwarts, but they couldn't attend the Ball. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the five children were opening presents next to the massive tree in the Gryffindor common room, that house elves had decorated with nothing but red and gold ornaments.

Eventually, the nine of them went to join the rest of the school in the Great hall, that had been decorated for the Ball. The massive house tables, that would soon be replaced with normal sized round ones, had lots of food on them, for christmas morning brunch. Albus helped himself to plenty of french toast and bacon.

Hugo and James left Hogwarts at around three o'clock that afternoon, and he had spent most of the days with his family. The ball was supposed to begin at eight o'clock, and the champions and their dates were to take the first dance at quarter-after, once everyone had arrived. Albus was going to meet Elise at seven, and they decided take a walk by the lake before they went to the ball.

"You know, my dad competed in this tournament." Albus was telling her.

"Of course I know, Albus!" Despite her good english, she trouble saying his name. Usually, she just called him Al, like most people, but when she elected to use his proper name, she would always say something like _Hal-buse, _which made him laugh. As far as names went, he always thought his was quite easy to pronounce.

She continued. "Your father was Harry Potter! He is famous everywhere, not just in Britain."

Of course, Albus knew his dad was famous in every corner of the wizarding world, which sometimes bothered him, but not always. He tried to turn the conversation to quidditch.

"He beat the Horntail by flying. He was quite the Quidditch player also, you know." He said.

"I did know that."

"So, did you happen to catch any of the Quidditch world cup this summer? I know it was in Switzerland."

"Yes, my family saw the final, where France lost. We were heartbroken." She joked.

"Who did they lose to again?" he asked.

"They lost Canada. It was such a game, Al, you have no idea! Four-hundred and sixty to three-hundred at eighty. It was almost a whole day long!" She kept talking about details from the game, about her favourite players, Jacques Palot and Henriette Bourassa, and many other quidditch-related things for a while, allowing Albus's mind to wander. Girls were so _easy,_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, and he had no idea how this had managed to escape his mind, he remembered he hadn't the _slightest _idea how to slow dance. He'd have to ask her when she finished babbling about quidditch.

The ring was now on a chain, around his neck, hidden by his new dress robes he had bought the week before at Madam Malkin's new Hogsmeade location. He, Colby, John and Brian had used the secret passage out the south side of the dungeon his dad had told them about to make a weekend excursion without anyone knowing about it.

Somehow, he felt the ring brought him luck. He had removed it from the mokeskin pouch his father had given him for christmas to wear around his neck. His dad was very smart with the pouch, as he knew Albus couldn't wear it around, and didn't want to leave it in the dormitory. Hagrid had once given Harry the pouch. No matter what you put in it, Nobody except the pouch's owner could remove it. Apparently, it was rare.

Elise had become aware Albus was no longer paying and said, "Hal-buse, have you even been listening to me?"

"Of course!" He said, trying to remember what she'd been saying. "Henriette Bourassa has the record for most points scored in a match."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. They were sitting on a cliff about 10 feet off the water, but they weren't to far from the school. All of the sudden, a giant tentacle burst from surface of the water, and wrapped itself around Elise's left ankle, but Albus managed to grab her and pulling farther onto land.

When she finally stopped screaming, and yelling what Albus presumed were french swear words, she said "What-the HELL-was that?"

Albus couldn't help but chuckle. "The giant squid." He said calmly. "It rarely ever breaks the surface-you should consider yourself lucky!"

"Giant squid?" She said angrily. "What kind of school has a giant squid?"

"This kind, obviously." He said. "C'mon, McGonagall will kill me if I'm late." He held out his hand, which she took, and they walked back towards the castle. "Oh, and I kind of have a confession to make."

She looked worried. "What?"

"Well, I have no idea how to dance." He said, sort of embarrassed.

She smiled. "We'll have to learn quickly then."

When they arrived, (late, no less) McGonagall was steaming. It was after eight o'clock, and the champions were supposed to arrive at a quarter-to.

"Potter!" She Said. "There, get in line. You on the right, Ms. Clement, on the left. Hurry up!" He got behind Vinschtein, who some girl from Ravenclaw who Albus had never met, and in front of him was Coralie. He was surprised to see her date, however; it was Roger Maxwell. How in the name of Merlin's soggy left buttock did he manage to swindle himself into going with Coralie?

There was a chatter from behind the white curtain. The champions were instructed to pass through it first, then their dates afterwards. They would assume the dancing position, and were supposed to start as soon as the music began.

He walked by the curtain third, and Elise followed him soon after. They took a second to see what Roger and Coralie had done, and mirrored them.

The music started. Albus and Elise hesitated. They were both trying to conspicuously glance over at another couple, trying to pick up dancing tips. He wondered whether it was obvious that neither of them knew what they were doing.

Elise got closer to him so that nobody would notice her laughing. Albus managed to keep his cool, looking professional as possible.

Finally, McGonagall joined the dance floor with Neville, Hagrid with Madame Maxime and his and Rose's parents both joined as well. Harry and Ginny tried to move closer to them.

He heard his Mum say "Al! I could have taught you how to dance if you just asked!" They were well out of anyone's earshot.

Albus replied. "Well it's a little late now!" Unfortunately, this revealed to both him and Elise that they were not faking it adequately.

Elise, Ginny and Harry all laughed. The floor was starting to fill. A voice behind him said "Nice catch, Al!" And he turned his head to see none other than Ron, winking at him. Hermione hit him lightly on the chest.

When there were finally more people on the floor than sitting at a table, Albus invited Elise to go sit down while he got them some punch.

He sat down next to her, and handed her the tall goblet filled with red liquid. "I suppose I could have said this the moment I saw you tonight-you look beautiful."

She blushed. It was true; she was wearing a white dress with black laces sown on. "Maybe we should try and figure out how to dance," He said, "before we get back out there."

She agreed. They spent a good fifteen minutes studying other people, before rejoining the dance floor for a faster-paced swing. They were starting to get the hang of it.


	16. Abandoned

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, and they are the copyright property of owner(s).**

**Chapter 16-Abandoned**

It was just before midnight. Albus had been having a great time. Between dancing and joking around with his parents, Ron and Hermione, the twins, Colby and Rose, he had become very tired. He had just had a heated (but friendly) debate with Elise about who would _really _win next year's quidditch world cup, England or France, when Albus noticed Rose running out of the main doors.

"Er, I'm sorry Elise, but I think my cousin has been hurt or something," He said, not knowing exactly what happened.

He didn't wait for her permission to follow Rose, instead just running out of the door behind her. "Rose!" he yelled, "Rose, wait!"

He finally caught up to her in a closed off old classroom, where she was crying. "Rose what happened?"

"Your stupid friend happened!" she yelled.

"Please, Rose,"

"Well, everything was going good, until some other woman showed up. He saw and left me right away to go talk to her."

"Is that it?"

"No, after a few minutes, he said he had to leave and that he'd contact me as soon as possible. Then he walked out with her."

That didn't sound like Colby. "There must be some sort of explanation-was she wearing a dress?"

"Ya, but not one anyone would wear to a ball."

"What did she look like?"

"She was taller than me, with black hair and brown eyes. I've never seen her before."

"Well maybe it wasn't what you think. C'mon, let's go back to the ball."

"You can go. I'm going back to the common room. The ball's almost done anyway." She said, and dissapeared abruptly.

"What happened?" Asked Elise, as soon as Albus returned. He answered her question with all the information he had been given. "Well, maybe it's not what it looks like." She added politely.

"That's what I told her, but I'm still worried about her. And Colby-something must have happened to him." He said, nervous.

McGonagall had began clearing the great hall. The dance was supposed to end at twelve-thirty. Albus walked Elise back to the giant carriage in the courtyard.

"I had a fabulous evening, Al." She told him.

"I did al-" He couldn't even get the last word all the way out, as his mouth became suddenly occupied. He had kissed her before-but never like this. He had never kissed _anyone _like this.

Eventually, she broke apart from him and went into the carriage, and he returned to the common room, where he was hoping to fund Rose and Colby together working out their problems-and instead found Brian and John having a game of chess.

"I'd have thought you two would still have some _cooperating_ to do?" He asked them.

"Well, we did." Began John.

"We were cooperating nicely, when we decided it was time for a bit of fun." continued Brian.

"I took Dominique and he went off with Jacqueline." said John.

"Well, I got a good bit of cooperating done with Jacqueline" said Brian, indicating the red lipstick mark on his neck, when I decided to say '_hey! Where did Dominique go?'" _

John put on a fake tone of surprise and said "Apparently, girls don't like it when you leave them with your twin brother. Who would have thought?"

Albus laughed. "Move your Knight to E-five, John." Albus advised.

"Why? Will it help me win?"

"No, but it'll put off losing for a bit longer." Said Albus, who was by far the best chess player he knew. "Depending on what Brian does afterwards, I'd you've got anywhere from three to eight more moves."

John looked disappointed.

At that moment, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Speaking of Chess, Al, I want a rematch." Said Ron.

"Where's Colby?" Asked Harry, who noticed the three boys without their friend, obviously unaware of what had happened.

"Er, he had to leave." Said Albus, unable to think of anything better.

"What?" Said Ron, shocked. "Is Rose okay?"

"She's sleeping. You can ask her about it in the morning." Albus told him.

Harry and Ginny had been given an empty dormitory that belonged to some third-year boys. Ron and Hermione had received one that belonged to first-year girls. The four posters had been converted into a large king-sized four poster.

Before going to bed, he got out a quill and parchment, and scribbled down a letter.

_Colby_

_ I have no idea what your doing or where you are-all I know is that you left Rose and she's been crying since you did. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and believe that whoever it was you left with was your long-lost sister or anything-but if it wasn't, I'm taking her side. _

_ Write back quick_

_ Al _

He fastened the note to Hedwig's leg and told her "For Colby." She turned and flew off, and Albus went to sleep.


	17. The Next Little bit of Cheating

**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 17-The Next Little Bit of Cheating**

Classes had resumed but there was still no sign of Colby. They had been on the normal schedule for a whole week, still with no word from him. Albus and the twins had discussed it in Defence the next day.

"Look," Said John, "If he wanted us to know, he would have told us before he left, wouldn't he? Obviously, it was something important if he didn't even tell Rose about it."

Rose seemed to just shrug it off, but Albus could tell it still bothered her. She was spending a lot of time with Lily and Victoria, and it seemed to be paying off. She was telling Albus "I mean, it's not like we were dating or anything, like, I haven't even kissed him since he was at your place during the summer, and you can hardly count that, plus, what do I care if he's gone anyway?"

Albus decided it was best not to press her about it. Rose had a really short temper, especially when it came to boys. He turned his attention to trying to figure out the cube again. He thought back to the second Haiku, _Magic won't save you, only courage and cunning, take a leap of faith. _

Some obstacle he'll have to bypass without magic, probably. He moved on to the other unknown one. _Ignore Vanity, It is the only true beast, listen to you heart. _

Something is going to make him question himself, he thought, and he'll have to listen to his heart. Assuming he could figure those out during the task itself, he decided to go find Hagrid, and see if he could find out more about the task.

Like always, Hagrid was outside feeding some strange creature. But there wasn't a creature-he was throwing dead ferrets, and they were vanishing in mad-air.

"Thestrals!" yelled Hagrid, even though Albus had already summed up as much. "Fer the fifth-years!"

"Hey, Hagrid!" Said Albus, who joined Hagrid in feeding them. He just grabbed dead ferrets and possums and meerkats and squirrels-whatever rodent Hagrid happened to have-and threw them into the air. They watched them vanish until the bucket was empty, and Hagrid invited him for a cup of tea.

"Any word from tha' friend 'o yer's?" Said Hagrid, obviously referring to Colby.

"None, yet, but we're keeping a lookout. Hedwig returned without a letter the other day." Al replied.

"Ah well, I doubt nothin' bad's happened."

"Let's hope so. Anyway Hagrid, I was hoping you could tell me something about the second task?"

"Alrigh', I can't say I didn' see that comin'. What do ye' want to know?"

"Anything you can tell me."

"Unfortunately, Al, I don' know much about it. What do know is this; your goin' back in the forest, there fixin' the trees so they ain't fire-proof no more, meanin' no more dragons. Also, I overheard Percy Weasley tellin' Professor McGonagall there bringing, to use his exact words, 'a whole bunch of potentially dangerous beasts onto school grounds, a week before the event'."

"A week before? That's March first, only six weeks away. Is that it?"

"I know one more thing; this time, your all going in the forest together, from different startin' points. Your headin' north, The Durmstrang kid's goin' southeast and the girl's goin' south west. If I hear somethin' else, you'll be the first to know."

They finished their tea and talked about Christmas. Hagrid had spent most of his holiday with madame Maxime. It was his job to tend to her giant, winged horses.

A few days later, Harry saw his uncle having a similar chat with McGonagall as the one described by Hagrid. Albus waited around until McGonagall left him and Percy was alone. Unfortunately, Albus had acted to quick, and McGonagall yelled at him, "Potter, whatever it is your going to say to him better not have anything to do with the tournament!"

Albus, who was extremely talented when it came to sarcasm, said, "Professor, how could even say something like that? I just fancied a chat with my uncle is all!"

McGonagall turned and left them alone. Percy rolled his eyes.

"So, Uncle Percy, do you think you can te-"

"No." Percy interrupted Albus abruptly.

"But, c'mon!" Albus whined.

"Look, I can't tell you anything Hagrid didn't just tell you-don't hide it, I saw you leaving his hut-even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Desmond has been organizing this whole task, practically by himself. I'm assuming Hagrid told you when the beasts were being brought here,"

"How did you-"

Percy interrupted him again. "I knew he was listening, and I bet McGonagall does also. So he did tell you when they were being transported to Hogwarts?"

"Yup, March first, but he didn't tell me _what _was being brought."

"Well, I can't tell, because I don't know. I was just telling McGonagall, three more species of beasts ranked five X's are being brought."

"Five X's?"

"The X system is a ministry ranking system that ranks beasts according to their danger to humans. I'm not sure what beasts are included on the list, except I know dragons and werewolves are, but Desmond asked me to inform the Headmasters. You should write to Charlie-he works for the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. He'll be able to tell you what's on the list, and maybe even which beasts are being brought for the tournament."

"So three _more _species? That's not including the dragons, right?"

"Correct. Anyway, Al, I've got to go. Hope I've helped."

Percy _did _help. Now Albus knew what he was going up against-sort of-and there wouldn't be anymore dragons.

When he got back to the common room, he began writing:

_Dear Uncle Charlie,_

_ I need some more help with the tournament. Percy tells me that three species of five-X beasts are being brought to Hogwarts for the next task. I need a list a five-X beasts, if you can give it to me. Also, if you happened to know which beasts were being imported, that would be helpful. _

_ Al_

He attached the note the Hedwig's leg and she flew out window. He then walked over to John and Brian, who had just finished a game of chess.

"You stupid git, you win every time!" John shouted.

"Can I play you, Brian?" Al asked. "Also I've got some news about the tournament." He added, taking a seat across the table from Brian.

"What is it?" Brian asked him.

"Pawn to D-three!" Shouted Albus, taking the white side. "They've imported three species of five-X beast for the second task. And I don't have to go up against them like I did the dragons, as there are only three of them and we all go at once."

"Knight to C-six!" Said Brian. "What's a five-X beast?"

"Five-X means that their the most dangerous beasts there are. There's a a ranking system." Albus explained, before adding, "Bishop to C-four!"

"So what are dragons ranked?" John asked.

"Knight to F-six!" Exclaimed Brian.

"Five-X. But it's three not including the dragons. Queen to F-three!"

"So what are you going to do?" Brian asked. "Pawn to A-five!"

"Well, my Uncle charlie works in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. He might be able to tell me something. Pawn to G-four!"

"He could probably tell you what's being or imported." Said John.

"Hopefully." Said Albus.

Brian smiled. "Idiot! You gave me that pawn! Knight take Pawn G-four!"

"Actually, Brian, that's called a sacrifice. Queen to F-seven! Checkmate!" Albus laughed. "Five moves, Brian. Not bad."


	18. Help Wanted

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and they are the copyright property of their owner(s).**

**Chapter 18-Help Wanted**

February had come around and the snow had begun melting. Albus had defeated both twins at chess so many times lately, he was beginning to get bored of it. Without Colby around, he lacked talented opponents to play against, but was both relieved and surprised when he had come very close to being beaten by none other than Elise.

"Wow." He said. "Your pretty good. Nobody's come that close to beating me in a while." He bragged.

This, however, was not entirely truthful - over the summer he had lost to professor McGonagall, when she had come by to say hello to Harry and Ginny. Besides herself, no non-potters would _ever _find that out.

It wasn't until halfway through the month that Charlie had responded to his letter.

_Dear Al,_

_ Here is a list of Five-X beasts:_

_ Acromantula_

_ Basilisk_

_ Chimaera_

_ Dragons_

_ Lethifold_

_ Manticore_

_ Nundu_

_ Quintaped_

_ Werewolf _

_ I am in charge of taking care of all African-brought beasts, and I do happen to know one of the species being brought to the school for the task is a Nundu. It's a giant, leopard like beast, with a toxic breath. It moves in utter silence and is extremely difficult to subdue. The one for the tournament is only a child, however, so it has not yet developed it's toxic breath. Also, they grow to their great size when they're around ten or fifteen years old-this one is only about six. It'll still likely be around eight feet high, though. Do some more research. _

_ Another beast under my jurisdiction is the Lethifold, and they will not be having one of those. _

_ I can tell you for sure they will not be bringing in a Basilisk, as there is no way to make sure it can't kill you without removing its eyes, and you can also rule out a werewolf since you will be doing the task during the day. Also, the colony of Acromantula that Hagrid started so long ago was removed from the forest during the summer, so I'd guess that they'll be bringing in one of those. We know for sure it won't be a dragon._

_ That leaves the possibilities as an Acromantula, a Chimaera, a Manticore or a Quintaped. Good luck._

_ For information on the Chimaera, Quintaped and Manticore, look at the book _Fabulously Dangerous European Beasts _by Ivana Gurgovic. Hagrid can tell you about the Acromantula. _

_ Uncle Charlie._

Charlie could not have been more helpful. Albus spent the afternoon in the library with Rose (John and Brian said they'd never step foot in there ever again) searching for information that could help him.

Albus was looking through the shelves of the restricted section, when Rose finally found the book Charlie suggested.

"The Quintaped," She read out loud, "Is an extremely dangerous beast, with five clubbed legs and reddish-brown fur. According to legend, Isle of Drear was populated by two wizard families, the MacBoons and the McCliverts, who were apparently rivals. The family heads, Dugald McClivert and Quintius MaBoon, got drunk and engaged in a wizard's duel, which resulted in Dugald's death. In retaliation, the McCliverts attacked the MacBoons, turning them all into monstrous five-legged beasts. However, the MacBoons were infamously inept wizards, and the McCliverts realised too late that they had made the MacBoons infinitely more deadly. Resisting desperate McClivert attempts to untransfigure them, the MacBoons killed all the resident McCliverts.

"Whether the legend is true or not is unclear. There are no surviving McCliverts or MacBoons today that can relay the fate of their ancestors. For their part, the Quintapeds have resisted all attempts by the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures to untransfigure them, and they are unable to communicate with the Quintaped. It can only be assumed that, if they are indeed transfigured MacBoons, then they are happy to live the rest of their lives as Quintapeds."

Albus was amazed. "Who came up with rubbish like this?"

"No idea." She said. "I think we can rule out the Quintaped. Have you found anything else? About that Nundu?"

"No. What does that book say about a Chimaera?"

"She flipped around the book until she found the appropriate entry, and began reading once more:

"The chimaera is a hybrid animal native to Greece. It is a vicious, bloodthirsty creature with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a dragon's tail. There is only one known instance of a wizard killing a chimaera, but unfortunately, the victory was soured when the wizard fell from his winged horse. However, Chimaeras are unnaturally stupid beasts and have been known to get easily distracted, and if the goal is simply to bypass it unharmed, one would simply create a sufficient diversion.

"The Chimaera is the one animal where the female is less vicious than the male. The male's tail has a spiked club at the end similar to that of the Hungarian Horntail's."

A chill crawled down Albus's spine. He limped for two weeks last time he'd seen a horntail. "What about the other one? The Manticore?"

"I found that one also." Said Rose. "It looks like that one will be the most dangerous. Listen," She said as she began to read again, "The manticore is one of the wizarding world's most dangerous beasts. It has the body of a lion with a scorpion's tail, and its head is similar to that of a man. It is capable of human speech, but has not been considered a being because of its violent tendencies.

"The manticores sting causes instant death. However, manticores are intelligent beasts and usually can be reasoned with, and can be convinced not to turn violent. Their thick hyde repels most spells, and when a manticore turns violent, no single wizard could stand against it."

Albus pondered what she said. "Sounds like It's a bit more likely than the chimaera is."

"Do you think this is what the second Haiku refers to? Magic won't save you, only courage and cunning?"

"Probably."

They began to look for information on the Nundu. Albus found a book called _Two-hundred Ways to Die Magically in Africa _with some good information.

"The Nundu," He began reading, "Is probably the most dangerous beast known to man. It is a giant leopard-like beast. When it is full grown, it can be as tall as twenty-five feet, although most of them grow to be just under twenty feet. It moves perfectly silently, except for the low-pitched snarl it makes right before subduing a prey. The two main weapons it has are its toxic breath, which is said to be able to kill entire villages as the toxic spreads like a common cold, and its razor sharp teeth, each four inches long and strong enough to cut through metal. A fully grown female Nundu has never been defeated by less than around one-hundred wizards. A child, before hitting its growth spirt at around ten years old, could be defeated by two or three wizards."

Rose looked nervous. "Good thing you're about as powerful as a hundred wizards." She said.

"Your sarcasm's is unappreciated, Rose. Besides, Charlie said they brought in a child, anyway." Said Albus. Still, he couldn't help but think that he also wasn't as powerful as two or three wizards.

"And we still haven't figured what the actual objective of the task is." She pointed out.

This worried Albus. Was this task one of those figure-it-out-as-you-go sort of things? Would he show up on March the seventh, hear Desmond say, 'GO!' and stand there utterly clueless?

He got a piece of parchment out from his bag, and wrote down:

_Dad, I need help. Can you be in the fireplace tomorrow night at one? Al_

While fastening the note to Hedwig's leg, he really hoped his Dad would be able to help.


	19. Many Happy Returns

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, and they are the copyright property of their owner(s).**

**Chapter 19-Many Happy Returns**

Albus decided to pay another visit to Hagrid the next day. It was the warmest Saturday they had had in a while, so he wore a T-shirt on the way down.

After he had eaten some of Hagrid's famous rock cakes and drank a cup of tea with him, he asked Hagrid what he could tell him about Acromantula.

"Well there great big spiders, aren' they?" He said.

Albus chuckled. "How would I go about defeating one?"

Hagrid hesitated. "Your gonna have to go for its eyes. Its the only way to subdue it if yer' one on one with it. After that, you'll have to blast off its legs or sumthin'...there's no way to kill it using magic, and you can't bring anything into the forest during the task sept' your wand."

Albus cocked an eyebrow. "So their _is _going to be one during the task?"

"Darn it!" He looked angry with himself. "McGonagall knew I helped ye' out a bit with the last one. I swore to her I'd tell ye' nothin!"

"Well, I'm not going to ask you to say any more. But how about rendering it unconscious? Would a stunning spell work?"

"A stunnin' spell might work, if ye' hit it righ' in the eye. But no more! You should leave!"

Albus did as he was commanded. He returned to the dormitory, which was empty, or so he thought. He heard a familiar voice say, "Finally, Al!"

He turned around to see Colby swing off his invisibility cloak. "Colby! What the hell! You've been gone nearly two months!"

"Look, I haven't got much time." He said. "The woman I left the ball with wasn't who Rose thought, it was my aunt. My parents are missing."

"What? What happened?" Albus asked.

A tear rolled down Colby's cheek and off the tip of his nose. "Nobody knows. We've been looking for them since Christmas. They went missing while on holiday in Ireland. I just came back for a few hours. I've already spoken to Rose. Don't tell the twins I'm back, that's what the cloak was for. Listen, I need to leave undetected, and I'm rubbish at using disillusionment charms. I need you to open your mokeskin bag for me so I can check the map. I have to go."

Albus handed him the map, without saying a word. "Bye, Al. I'll come back as soon as I can."

Albus watched Colby's footsteps go all the way into Hogsmeade, where the map ended. It was nearly eight o'clock now.

He began doing some homework while waiting for one o'clock. He saw Rose come in but she walked right past him, not even registering his presence. He crushed both twins a few times in chess, before they went to bed as well, leaving the entire common room to Albus and Lily at about quarter to one.

"So dad's doing the semi-floo connection thing again?" She asked him.

"Ya, I hope so. If my note got there in time." He replied.

They waited in silence for the best part of the last fifteen minutes of waiting, until finally hearing, "Al! Lily!"

"Hey, dad." They said together.

"So, Al, tell me everything you know about the second task." Harry said.

"Okay. We're going into the forest again, this time, all three champions at once. The objective, what ever it may be, is north of where I'll be starting. Along the way, there are a bunch of obstacles-mainly creatures-that I need to figure out how to get past. We know for sure there will be Acromantula and Nundu, and either a Chimaera or a Manticore."

"A Nundu? Are you sure?" He said, with a tone of surprise.

"A child Nundu. Without the toxic breath, and only eight feet."

"Okay, good. It would take every person at Hogwarts to take down an adult. We found one in Mozambique once, on an Auror mission. Thirty stunning spells at once didn't even scratch it; we apparated away as fast as we could. And I bet if they get a Manticore-which is probably more likely than a Chimaera-your best bet would be to reason with it. If you see it, put your wand away fast as you can, to show that you mean no harm. Also, it won't be able to kill you with the stinger, they'll make sure of that. It will probably be able to petrify you, or knock you unconscious or something, to render you unable to finish the task. Do not let it get violent; you won't stand a chance."

"Okay. I'm still not even sure what the goal of task is." He admitted to his father.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough." He said. "I don't know whether I've ever told you this, but Hagrid once had a manticore. In my fourth year, the same year I did the tournament, he somehow managed to cross breed a Manticore with a Fire crab. He called it a Blast-Ended Skrewt, and you'll never see such a disgusting beast anywhere else."

Lily and Albus laughed.

"Now, what did Hagrid tell you to do about the Acromantula?"

"He told me to hit it in one of its eyes, stunning it. If it wasn't unconscious, blow off its legs."

"_Diffindo _will work for the latter." Said Harry. "I would suggest trying to reason with it also, however. Some Acromantulae speak English. I'm assuming there will be more than one in the forest on the day of the task, if your all going at once.

"And lastly, for the actual objective of the task, your going to have to catch something. I have no idea what it is, but obviously they thought it would much too easy to catch if you were not faced with something, so it shouldn't be to difficult to catch if you can rid yourself of the beasts."

Albus nodded. Despite not giving him too much actual useful knowledge, the confidence his dad gave was helpful.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help too much, Al. We'll all be there again to cheer you on when the time comes." His dad said.

Albus and Lily both managed to say, "Bye, Dad!" before his head became a pile of ash.


	20. The Second Task

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, and they are the copyright property of their owner(s).**

**Chapter 20 – The second task**

Albus spent a lot of his time in the library, usually accompanied by Rose, and even Lily or Victoria sometimes. Nobody ever mentioned Colby. Albus had managed to find almost nothing about defeating the Nundu. Everything him or Rose came across had told them one thing; that unless Albus was accompanied by ninety-nine other wizards, he would die. They couldn't find anything on defeating a child, until one day, luck favoured Rose. It was a book called Creatures in Captivity and How They got there.

Rose read the passage out loud, like she always did. "There isn't an adult Nundu in captivity anywhere. There are only about two or three hundred left in the world. Many attempts have been made to catch a child and breed it in captivity, but they have all failed. Attempts ceased when one broke lose and killed seven wizards at twenty-one muggles.

"Some children that are separated from their mothers can only be captured as they sleep. This is extremely difficult none the less, as Nundu need only about forty-five to ninety minutes of sleep a day, and they wake at the slightest sound.

"The only way to other capture one awake is by somehow managing to approach without it hearing you, and using _incarcerous_ to stop it from moving, before it notices you. If it notices you first, you'll never be able to use the spell successfully, as it will never stay still."

Albus frowned. "That still doesn't help much. My footsteps will be pretty loud in the forest, I doubt it wouldn't hear me. But that's all I've got, I suppose. The lack of information wasn't very comforting. The task was tomorrow and he wasn't any closer to figuring out how to beat this thing. He didn't hold much faith in the 'watchers' after what happened at the end of the first task. If he faced this thing unprepared, he could actually die. The thought scared him.

One thing still gave him some hope-the same group of Albus Potter supporters were arriving that night, and they were all going to eat at Hagrid's hut.

The small hut had overflown with guests. There was Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Arthur and Molly, Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, Teddy and Victoire (who was getting quite round) as well as Charlie, James, Hugo, Lily, Rose, Neville, Hagrid and of course, Albus. Deciding that twenty people far surpassed the hut's capacity, Harry had conjured up some picnic tables and they ate on the grass by the lake. McGonagall had arranged for some house elves to bring them food from the great hall.

They spent a good chunk of the evening discussing the next day's task. "So, here's what you do when you see the Manticore;" James began. "You look it straight in the eye and say 'OI! MANTICORE! You touch me with that bloody stinger and you won't get it back, hear?' Trust me Al, if it gets violent after that, you've got one stupid Manticore."

Everyone at the table laughed. "You'll also have one dead Albus Potter." Said Hermione.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom, James, but I think it'll be the Nundu I need help with." Said Albus. "Any suggestions?"

Silence fell through the table, until it was broken by Teddy. "Kill it." He said, as if it was as simple as that.

"And how exactly would he go about doing that?" Asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

"The killing curse, of course." He said. "Can't think of a better way to go about killing an eight foot leopard, can you?"

Most of the table fell silent, until Harry spoke. "There's two problems with that. Firstly, its much too fast to be hit by a spell as soon as it gets moving. And more importantly, he might not be able to pull one off. Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it—you could all get your wands out, point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed."

"Famous words from Alastor Moodey." Said Hermione, who recognized the saying from defence against the dark arts class in fourth year.

"Actually, famous words form Barty Crouch junior." Harry corrected her. Everyone sitting there knew the story practically off by heart.

"So anyway," Began Ron, breaking the silence, "Despite the two _great_ ideas we've heard so far, what is your plan to deal with the Nundu?" He asked.

Albus was nervous. "Unfortunately, my best bet so far is_ incarcerous._ Other than that, there isn't much else I can do."

"You probably won't even see this thing!" Said Ron, attempting to give Albus some confidence.

"These things, Ron." Said Charlie. "There will be two of them."

Albus expected as much. "But they won't be together, will they?"

"No, they'd kill each other if they were." He said.

"Hey," said Lily, who seemed to have a stroke of genius, "what if you can find one, and manage to lure it over to the other one? They kill one another, problem solved!"

Albus was sure someone would break the silence with a 'that would never work, and here's why' but nothing came.

"Interesting. How would I go about it, though?"

"You could try transfiguring something again, I suppose." Said Hugo.

"No," Bill said, "Whatever you made would never be able to outrun it."

"What about transfiguring it?" Asked James.

"Also wouldn't work." Said Harry. "You'd need to get pretty close, and it would have to be perfectly still."

"Here's an idea." Said Ron, with a funny grin on his face. "As soon as the task starts, head back to Hogwarts and into the chamber of Secrets, and grab the basilisk's head. Then you can just carry it around and kill everything you show it to!"Ron seemed proud of his stupid joke.

Everyone seemed out of ideas. As the evening passed, there were many more suggestions, and stupid jokes. He still had no idea what the actual goal of the task was, but hoped it would be explained to him the next day. It didn't really matter whether it was now or then, as long as it was at some point.

The task was supposed to start at Three. He just finished breakfast with his family, and was on his way back to the common room with John and Brian when he heard a whisper from behind him.

"Hal-buse!" The voice said, and he turned to see Elise.

He motioned for John and Brian to leave before turning to her."Hey, Elise. How are you doing?" He said, flashing the famous smile.

"I'm good, I just came to say, good luck in the task!" She said, before wrapping a hand around his neck, and pulling him downwards so she could kiss him. He talked to Elise for a little while before returning to the common room, although he was intercepted on the way there by his father.

"Nervous, Al?" Harry said to him.

"Of course I am!" Albus admitted. "But I'm going to kill this thing. No stupid leopard's going to stop me from winning this task." He wasn't sure where the confidence was coming from. But it felt good.

"That's what I like to hear!" Said Harry, pulling son into a deep embrace. "Just remember, don't let it notice you. If it does, you could always try geminio on yourself again." Albus hadn't even thought of that. That charm saved his life more than once during the first task.

He went over everything in his head a bunch of times, before making his way back down to the champion's tent at half past two. Despite making an effort to arrive extra-early, so he wouldn't be last one there like he had been for every tournament event so far, Vinschtein and Coralie were both there already. He frowned, and went to join the two other champions, along with Desmond.

"So," Desmond began "Are you ready?" he asked them. The other two nodded, and even though Albus wasn't, he nodded anyway. "Good." Desmond continued, "Let me explain what you actually have to do." Finally, thought Albus. "When you each take your one-way portkeys, (he pointed to a table where harry saw dirty old hat, a green sock and large potions textbook) to your various starting points, your going to see a bird. For the rest of your directions, you must think back to your cubes!" So it was a bird they needed to catch. That didn't sound too difficult. "Now," Desmond went on, "If you all agree, we can start the task right away, if you would like." Vinschtein nodded right away, and Coralie mimicked him. Looks like Albus had no choice. They each approached the portkeys together. Albus had been instructed to take the sock. Desmond counted down "Three...Two...One..." And all of the sudden, the familiar, gut wrenching pain swept him upwards and onto the next task.


	21. In the Forest Again

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and they are the copyright property of their owner(s).**

**Chapter 21-In the Forest Again.**

Albus hit the ground hard again. Quickly, he turned his head, looking for that bird. He spotted it fluttering by a tree. It was about a foot tall, and bright red. Aside from the abnormal colour, it looked like a normal pigeon.

_"Impedimenta!" _Albus shouted, pointing his wand at it, but the bird evaded him easily, and took off in the opposite direction. He aimed more stunning spells at the the bird, but they all missed. He chased the bird for a good five minutes, trying to end the task quickly, but it was no use. The bird was too fast.

Over the next ridge, he saw the first major obstacle. An Acromantula, ten feet long and six feet high, was feeding on something right next to him.

The massive spider hadn't noticed him. He tried to move around to it's front so he could have a clear shot at it's eye.

"_Stupefy_!" He yelled, hitting the spider straight in one of its football-sized eyes. It fell backwards for a few moments, and Albus yelled, _"Arania Eximai!" _which sent it flying about twenty feet backwards, and it landed on its back.

This was a useful spell his father had shown him the night before. Apparently, his dad used it to fend off Acromantulae in his second year.

Albus saw no need to rid the spider of its legs. He watched it struggle, but it couldn't flip back onto his front. Instead, he remembered some more advice from his father.

"You there! Acromantula!" he called to it. "Do you understand me?"

Nothing. Assuming that the spider's hisses weren't some form of accented English, he looked around for the bird again.

"_Impedimenta!" _Albus shouted for a second time, but he missed again. He began chasing it again.

He'd been chasing the bird for a while, now. He checked Fabian Prewett's watch; twenty minutes had passed. He hurried up.

The bird flew faster than Albus ran, but it stopped every so often. It liked mocking him. He kept following it.

From the distance, he started hearing someone in pain. It was a man, for sure, but he knew it wasn't Vinschtein. The bird went towards it, and Albus followed. When they arrived at the source of the moans, Albus discovered what it was, and was surprised when he didn't guess it.

On the ground, he saw a Manticore, mostly lion, Scorpion's tail, man's head. But it was missing a leg.

"You!" It yelled to Albus. "What are you doing here?"

Albus approached it. "Don't worry!" he said. "I mean you no harm. Who did this to you?"

"It was a human, like yourself. I had taken him by surprise, and with my stinger to his neck, I told him to state his business in the forest."

Vinschtein, Albus thought. "Go on."

"He assured me that he meant no harm. He told me that he was here looking for something, and that I could help him. There was a treasure he sought hidden in the forest, and that if I spared his life, I would have equal share in it. I released him, but the double crosser turned around and blasted my leg off!"

Now he knew what everyone had been telling him about the Manticore's '_near-human intelligence'. _Albus planned on leaving it there, but all of the sudden, he remembered the Haiku. _"Only courage and cunning" _. "What is your name?" Albus asked it.

"I am Boagrius." He said.

"My name is Albus. Listen, Boagrius, I could use your help. There is another beast in this forest, almost as mighty and as powerful as yourself. (flatteryIf I can reattach your leg, will you assist me in defeating it?"

"I would be in your debt, Albus. What beast is this?"

"It is called a Nundu. Its extremely strong and fast, and moves silently. All I would need from you is that you accompany me wherever I go for next half-hour, and kill it if comes. Are you clear with that?"

"Albus, if you can reattach my leg, I will destroy anything for you. Now help me!"

When Albus was fourteen, James was showing him a spell that would blast through any solid object. Once, James missed the tree and blast the leg off of a lynx, so Ginny had shown them a charm for reattaching the leg, without hurting the animal.

He approached the Manticore that lay on the ground, covered in his own blood.

_"Accio leg!" _He exclaimed, and the leg soared over to where they were sitting.

While Albus worked on the leg, he told the creature why he had really been in the forest, and what Vinschtein's real intentions were. The whole process of reattaching it took around ten minutes_. _The entire time, the bird sat on a tree, watching him.

When Albus and Boagrius stood up, the bird took off. They followed, still talking.

"It really was a mistake of that boy." Said Boagrius. "Humans usually only see me as a threat, like him. You, Albus, see me as an equal."

Albus was silent. He had to keep watching the bird.

"You are different from most humans." The Manticore said.

Albus checked his watch again. Fifteen minutes left.

Suddenly, they came to a clearing, where Albus saw a great tree in the back. It wasn't the regular Oak tree that were in the forest. This one was a tall maple tree, about five times the size of the rest of them.

There was a hollow part, that they could go inside. The bird flew right over and inside of it, and Albus and Boagrius followed.

They were less than twenty feet from the entrance, when Boagrius shouted, "Albus, look out!" and pushed him down. At the same time, a low-pitched snarl came from behind them.

Boagrius had stepped in front of him, eyeing the massive leopard. The Nundu recognized Boagrius as an actual opponent rather than just prey, and took his time. They circled each other for about ten seconds, Albus staying behind the Manticore at all times, before there was another low-pitched snarl, and the Nundu leapt.

It dug its teeth deep into Boagrius's neck, and Boagrius yelled out with another gasp of pain. It turned on Albus, but all of the sudden, stopped dead in its tracks.

Albus saw the stinger that was now deep inside the beast's stomach. It fell to the ground with a thud, but Boagrius went unconscious also.

Ten minutes left. Nothing separated him from the bird now, so he needed to catch it quick.

Around the outside of the tree, there was what looked like was a spiralling ramp, that lead all the way up the trunk. The bird went straight up, and Albus sprinted up the ramp behind it. There wasn't much time. He saw the top.

There was the bird, perched on top of what looked like a large mirror. It didn't move as Albus approached.

He caught his reflection in the mirror, and noticed something odd.

There he was standing there like normal, but he was all cut up. His face was bloodied, his clothes were covered in twigs and dirt, and in his hand was the blue, shining Triwizard cup.

In the reflection, his entire family had appeared around him, congratulating him. But no one was there.

Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Hagrid, his grandparents, his mum, they were all patting him on the back. In the reflection.

And where was Harry Potter in the reflection? In Albus's shadow, holding his smaller cup.

Where was James Potter in the reflection? Shining his rusty captain's badge, again, in Albus's shadow.

Even his little sister, who despite not having achieved as much, far outshone Albus on the Quidditch pitch. But there she was, in Albus's shadow, with her old record trophies that now bore the name _Albus Potter._

More people had begun crowding around. People that he'd never even met. He'd recognized the faces of James and Lily Potter the first. He saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, even the great Albus Dumbledore...

The haiku from the cube came to mind. _Ignore Vanity, it is the only true beast... _A voice screamed at him to pull out his wand and smash it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What was it?

Then the great, low-pitched roar came from behind him, and he managed to throw himself out of the way just in time. He looked over and saw the second Nundu, who must have followed him up the tree. He caught his reflection in the magical mirror again, and this time, there weren't people around him, there was just him. The red bird was in his hands.

He remembered the real red bird. It had left the mirror, and began soaring down the hollow maple tree.

_Take a leap of faith..._

The Nundu prepared to strike again. Without thinking, he leapt from the edge, flying down the tree.

Thirty feet from the ground. Twenty, Ten.

He seized the bird in his hands, and braced himself for the impact...

But there was no impact. He looked up, and the tree was gone, as was the forest. He was in the great hall, with cheers all around him.

A familiar voice came from above. "Just in time," Said Harry Potter, eyeing the clock. It was, indeed, the real Harry Potter this time. "You finished with less the two minutes left."

His father helped him stand. He took a few minutes to looked around, and the same group of people who had been eating with him the night before were muttering congratulations to him, but Albus did not care to listen. He was still trying to figure out what had happened.

"The bird was a portkey," Said the voice of Percy Weasley. "Soon as you touched it, you were brought back here."

"Is anyone else back?" Albus asked.

"Ya," His father began, "Vinschtein, but you won the event. He got back about twenty seconds later. Your in first."

All of the sudden, Harry turned and left. No explanation, no goodbye, he muttered something is Ginny's ear then walked out. Albus wanted to follow, but there were people everywhere.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't watch this event." Said Ron.

"Desmond told us that things that could happen in the woods were too personal." Added James.

So the mirror _was _part of the event, Albus thought.

"You'll have to tell us all about it. How did you get past the Nundu?" Hermione asked.

Albus jumped into the story about the Acromantula, seeing the bloody Manticore, how it killed the first Nundu for him, and the great maple tree. He left out the mirror.


	22. His Own Path

**I do not own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 22 – His own path.**

Harry left the great hall where his son was being congratulated. He needed to speak to Dumbledore. Navigating the moving staircases was more difficult than it used to be, but eventually, he came to the motionless gargoyle.

"Fizzing whizbies?"

It didn't move. Harry sighed.

"Lemon pops? Chocolate Frogs? Chocolate Cauldrons? Raspberry Tarts? Every flavoured beans?"

The gargoyle was motionless.

"Harry?" Said a familiar, friendly voice from behind him.

"Neville, thank god, do you know the password?" Harry said to him.

"Of course!" Said Neville, happy to help. "I will tell McGonagall that our old passwords are lacking a bit of originality. Cockroach Clusters!" He said, and the gargoyle jumped sideways.

"Thanks Neville," Said Harry, as he climbed on to the spiralling staircase. "I owe you one."

He arrived in the empty office, and took no time to examine the old, magical machines. "Dumbledore!" He called, and a great, painted head looked towards him.

"Hello, Harry!" Said the old Headmaster. "Can I help you?"

"I've been practicing my legilimency, Professor." He said.

"Have you, now? And what have you discovered through it that you thought I needed to know?"

"I'm assuming that the mirror of Erised was your idea?" Harry asked him.

"Alas, Harry," Began Dumbledore, "You are correct."

"Do you know what Albus saw in there?" Harry said, angry.

"I do not. I assume it showed him something you are not pleased about?"

"Us. It showed him you, me, everyone. He finally had become the standout of the family."

"Ahh. Didn't your friend Ronald Weasley have a similar vision in the mirror?"

"I...well, yes" Harry had not thought of that. He was worried about Albus, but totally forgot that Ron was once in the same situation.

"Harry," Said Dumbledore, "Every teenage boy wants to shine, and more so when the have something to live up against. He has a bit more to live up to than most do, so it's only natural that's what he saw. This isn't about any mistake you've made raising him."

Harry nodded. Jeez, this man knew how to change someone's mind, he thought.

"That's not all you want to talk to me about." Said Dumbledore. Even as a painting, the man could read his mind.

"I have no idea whether McGonagall has told you," Began Harry, "but I just recently passed the cloak down to Albus."

"She has. Go on."

"Well, she might have also told you that, by one of the most astronomically unlikely coincidences in the history of, well, ever, Albus found the resurrection stone."

"How did he manage to do that?"

"Apparently, he fell on it during the first task."

"And what is your concern?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"What is there to be worried about?"

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It suddenly occurred to him he didn't even know. "Er, I'm not even sure."

"I'm assuming the Elder wand is still in its rightful place?"

"Hasn't been moved."

"Then, Harry, I think it's time you returned to the great hall. I'm pretty sure Albus is wondering where you are."

Albus turned around just in time to see his father entering the great hall. He just finished finished telling everyone the story of escaping both Nundu.

"Well, I guess you have me to thank!" Yelled James. "If I hadn't broken wizarding law to show you how to blow up trees, you'd probably be dead!"

"Ya, good job, James." Said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

Albus turned to go greet his father.

"Hey, dad! Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere, it was nothing important. Tell me about the Nundu." said Harry, as Albus began telling his father the same thing he had told everyone else.

Eventually, he had managed to pull his father aside. "Listen, dad, I need to ask you about something."

"Is it the mirror?" Asked Harry, hoping his son would say no.

"Stupid occlumancy rubbish, doesn't even work!" Albus yelled angrily. "I'm guessing you also know what I saw?"

"Naturally."

Albus took a deep breath, and feeling surprisingly confident, said, "Look, dad, I'm going to win this tournament. But not because I want to be a standout, and not because I want to get of your shadow. When I win, it will be because I'm better than then Vinschtein and Coralie, and I'm going to prove it. To them and to everyone, and it will have nothing to do with being the chosen one's son."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Albus smiled, and he accompanied his father back to the great hall. There was nothing he enjoyed more than having Harry Potter as a father, but it was time to make his own path.


	23. Irrational and Reckless Behaviour

**I do not own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s). **

**Chapter 23 – Irrational and Reckless Behaviour**

Albus had been showering in post-task glory. People he didn't even know had been congratulating him non-stop. Despite his objections, Dan Desmond had asked him to give Isabella Sparks a post-task interview (who's weekly column had become quite boring). John and Brian had become even worse at chess, although the four-move checkmate no longer worked, and Elise didn't have the patience for it.

He had made plans to go with Elise to Hogsmeade that weekend. She'd never been to the village. They walked past all the old shops and restaurants many times, before finally deciding to stop for a drink in the Hog's Head. Albus had ordered a butterbeer, and was about to order one for Elise as well, but she opted for something else.

"Do you know how to make a _Louis l'imb__écile?" _She asked the bartender.

"Of course I do." He told her.

"Cancel the butterbeer," Said Albus. "I'll have one of those as well."

"Right away." Said the bartender, while giving Albus a funny smile.

Albus turned towards her. "So who was Louis le whatever?"

"He was a french wizard who had been studying how to make an unbreakable material, that no spell could penetrate, while he was a teacher at Beauxbatons." She began. "He thought he had discovered a charm that could make any wall of glass, stone or metal perfectly unbreakable, and he decided to test such a theory on a wall in one of the highest towers of the palace. Unfortunately, instead of testing the wall using a spell, he threw himself at it. The charm he used backfired on his plan in the worst way possible; instead of making it unbreakable, it become softer than parchment."

"Why'd they name a drink after him?" Said Albus, as the bartender placed a goblet of purple liquid in front of him. Without thinking about it, Albus lifted the goblet to his lips, and took a large gulp.

His face turned blood red. He spat the drink all over the ground, and the bartender yelled at him. He pointed his wand at the puddle of purple liquid on the ground and said _"Turgeo!" _making the puddle disappear, before turning back to Elise, who couldn't control her laughter.

"Because," She said, after the laughing had settled, "They say only people as stupid as Louis himself would drink it!"

"How can you stand that thing!" Albus said, as the bartender got him a glass of water.

"I love it!" She said. The scary part was, that she wasn't joking. "I get made fun of a lot for it. It's almost seventy percent alcohol, mixed with cherry juice, goat milk and leprechaun hair."

"Yummy" he said sarcastically. He ordered him self another butterbeer, and said "You drink something so strong at this time? It's not even two o'clock!"

"Well it's actually almost three o'clock, in France time."

"You've been here for seven months. I think the jet lag most have worn off by now."

They finished there drinks and Albus dropped a few coins on the table. When they were out in the street, Albus showed her all his favourite places.

Elise was utterly uninterested in most places, though she did not object when Albus had offered to by her a bag full of sweets form Honeydukes, but she was quite interested when they past Weasley's wizard wheezes. Before Albus was even at Hogwarts, George had bought out Zonko's joke shop and replaced it. Albus brought her in for a look around.

"This is amazing!" She said, closely examining all the toys. "Your uncles invented all these?"

"Yep. My uncle George and his late twin brother, Fred. They began inventing when they were thirteen, and now have four locations set up." Albus was explaining.

"Actually," Said a familiar voice from behind a shelf, "We have five. Just opened a location in _cartier de sainte Davide _in Paris."

"George!" Said Albus, who had just seen his uncle for the first time since the task. "What's a _cartier de sainte Davide?" _

"It's the french Diagon alley. Your not going to introduce me?" Said George, with the famous Weasley grin.

"Right, George, this is Elise. Elise, my uncle George!" He said.

"Nice to meet you, Elise." Said George.

"Nice to meet you too, monsieur George! How did you invent all these? There amazing!" She said, poking a pink pygmy puff in the stomach.

"For that, you can have whatever you like, for free. Just don't send me to the poor house." He said.

George left them alone and Albus walked around with her for awhile. "Do you think I could sleep in Rose's room tonight?" She asked him, getting a mischievous look.

"Why?"

She grabbed a dungbomb off the shelf and said, "Wouldn't it be funny if set this off in the carriage?"

Albus laughed. "Believe me, if you wanted to set it off, I would back you up one hundred percent. I doubt Rose would, though."

She frowned. She had taken George up on his offer, walking out with a bag full of different pranks, and promised to go buy from the Paris location after the tournament. They left the shop and continued down the winding road.

"What's that?" She asked Albus, pointing over a small wooden fence.

"That is the shrieking shack." He said.

She looked perplexed. "Can we go in it?"

For no apparent reason, Albus grabbed her hand and spun, taking her by side along apparition to right in front of the shack. She punched lightly in the ribs, and yelled some more french swear words. Obviously, she had been scared. He couldn't control his laughter.

They had reappeared facing the front door. "Would you like to go in?" He asked her.

She had walked right past him and in through the front door. He followed.

"Elise?" he called out. "Where'd you go?"

No answer. Albus could tell she was about to jump out and scare him or something, but nothing came.

"Elise?" He yelled louder. He was starting to get worried. He was going to draw his wand, but he didn't get it more than a few inches out of his pocket before it was blasted out of his hand.

"Okay, non-verbal spells, very funny. Where are you?" he called, raising his hands into the air.

All of the sudden, he felt her jump on his back. "Ahh!" he yelled, and she started laughing, harder than even he did. He took his wand out of her hand.

They joked about this for awhile. That just lay there on the bed, talking until Albus finally checked Fabian Prewett's watch. It was almost six o'clock. Had four hours really gone by so fast?

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's six." He responded.

"We should get back to the castle, no?"

He was going to say yes, but a tiny little voice in the back of his head yelled for him to keep the night with Elise going. "Elise, how would you feel about doing something incredibly irresponsible and probably very stupid that could lead to both of us getting into a lot of trouble?" He asked her, with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Like what?" She asked, obviously interested.

He reached out with his hand. "Why don't you find out?"


	24. The Great Australian Bight

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and they are the copyright property of their owner(s).**

**Chapter 24-The Great Australian Bight**

"Albus, what if someone catches us?" Elise said, nervous.

"I think the chances of being caught here are pretty slim."

"What makes you so confident?"

"Well, for one, the curfew hasn't been reinforced once since I got to Hogwarts, and that was nearly seven years ago. But much more importantly, we're about ten thousand miles from Hogwarts."

She gave him a weird look. "What? Where are we?"

"Elise, welcome to Australia."

Expecting her to be angry he had brought her so far, he braced himself, but she started laughing. "Australia?"

"Well, it was six o'clock when we left. Now all of the sudden, its four in the morning."

They climbed over the last ridge, and looked out onto the horizon. Elise was stunned.

She glanced over the cliffs, and out onto the clear, blue ocean, and saw the pink sky. "Albus, this is amazing! Where are we?"

"It's the Great Australian Bight. I came here on holiday once, when I was thirteen. Were pretty close to the town of Victor Harbour."

"Wow. I really need to learn how to apparate." She said. "Can you just come here all the time?"

"I can, yes, but most people can't. When I was fifteen, our friend Teddy taught me how to apparate illegally, because in Britain you have to be seventeen to do it. I learned how pretty quick, and was obviously good at it. According to Teddy, I'm the only one who has ever not splinched themselves on the first go. It was only a little while ago that I discovered that apparition usually has a limited range, but I have been able to apparate all across the world whenever I want."

He had never even told his friends that.

They took a seat with their feet hanging over the edge of the cliff. The sun was almost up. "What made you decide to bring me here?" She asked him.

"Nothing in particular. I just like it here." He said.

"It must be nice, being able to just appear anywhere in the entire world, just because it strikes your fancy."

"Well, I have seen a lot of places."

They got up and decided to go into town to get something to eat, as they hadn't had dinner yet. They arrived at about five a.m. Australian time, which made it seven british time.

They found a small diner the happened to be open. Might as well order breakfast, Albus thought. "I'll have pancakes and a coffee." He said to the waitress, who had approached their table.

"Same, please." Said Elise.

"Right away," Said the waitress. "Is that all?"

"Ya, that's it." Said Albus. Elise had began giggling.

"Her accent is funnier than your's is!" She said. Albus rolled his eyes.

When the waitress had delivered their food, she started a conversation, which brought Elise great pleasure.

"You don't sound like locals." She noticed.

"We're not. I'm British and she's French." Said Albus, who was kicking Elise to try and get her to stop laughing.

"On holiday?" The waitress asked.

"Er, I suppose you could call it that." He replied.

"Well, when did you get in?" The waitress's questions were starting to get on his nerves.

"About an hour ago." He answered, still without looking her in the eye.

"Oh, cool." The waitress said. "How long are you staying for?"

"I dunno, three more hours? Maybe four. We'll play it by ear I guess."

The waitress gave a funny look, which sent Elise over the top. She burst into hysterics, and got up from the table and sprinted into the ladies' washroom.

"It's okay, leave her." Said Albus to the waitress, who wanted to go see what was so funny. "She's just never heard an Aussie speak before."

They finished their pancakes, when Albus realised he had not even a single muggle pound on him, let alone Australian money.

"Er, Elise?" He said. She looked up at him. "How would feel about a little bit of dine and dash?"

She rolled her eyes. "No muggle money?" she asked.

"Not a cent."

"Well, I'm going to leave her a few sickles, anyway. It feels right."

"She can't even use them!"

"Well, it makes me feel better." She said. "This place is deserted. Are we just going to apparate out of here?"

"Sure. Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"No, let's go back to the cliffs. I want another look."

He got back to the Gryffindor common room at about eleven o'clock. Not surprisingly, John and Brian were having a row over some chess game again.

"Finally, Al," Exclaimed John. "If my king is my only piece left, but it can't move anywhere without putting itself in check, even though it isn't already in check, the game ends in a tie, right?"

Albus walked to the side of the board. "That is usually what happens, but your king can move. King to D-five!" The king hopped over one square.

Brian smiled. "Rook to b-five! Checkmate!"

John was really dreadful at Chess. "How was the cooperating going?" John asked.

Albus smiled. "Quite well. I discovered the best way to make her crack up in a matter of seconds."

"What's that?" Asked John, looking anxious.

"Have her listen to an Australian accent." Albus registered their confused looks and told them the story.

"How did you make it all the way to Australia in one apparition?" Asked Brian.

"That's bloody insane!" His brother added.

"I've been able to since I first learned how. It's just like apparating from here to the next room over, for me." Albus answered.

"Wow. I've never made it more than a few miles, without splinching myself." Said Brian.

"Wanna play?" Albus asked either of them, pointing to the board.

"No way, I'm done playing." Said John. "But you've got to show us that unlimited apparition sometime."

Albus had always known he'd had a gift, but he never thought it was such a big deal before. He knew most people elected to used broomsticks or floo powder for long-distance travel. Maybe this was a question for his dad.

He decided it could wait until the spring break, which was only a week away, and went to bed.


	25. A Rare Gift

**I don't own Harry Potter and it's the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 25- A Rare Gift**

Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose had been invited to spend the spring break in Godric's hollow with the Potters. The small cottage had been quite cramped with nine people there, but Rose shared a room with Lily and James shared the guest bedroom with Hugo, that was formerly James' bedroom before they moved.

They spent a lot of time playing quidditch in a clearing of the forest the was close to the village. They played four against four, because Hermione never wanted to play. The best teams they could manage to make were Lily, James, Ron and Hugo against Harry, Albus, Ginny and Rose. There was no snitch because they had a fear of it flying off and being seen by some muggle, which played strongly against both Harry and James, who had never played anything other than seeker before. For the same reason, there were no bludgers, which disadvantaged Hugo, who had only ever played Beater.

Rose was the worst of the group, but she was still capable of flying well enough to enjoy herself. Since she didn't own her own broom, Ginny had let her use her old cleansweep four, that she used during school.

Albus, James, Lily and Harry were taking turns using the firebolt. Whoever wasn't using it used some old Nimbus seventeen hundreds, that Harry had bought for just such occasions.

Since the played using only a quaffle, and trees with holes blasted through them, Lily was the best player by a wide margin. Whenever she had a clear shot on whoever had been playing keeper, she never failed to miss a goal, which usually ended up giving her team the victory.

"Great game!" Lily exclaimed afterwards. "What was the final again?"

Albus smiled. "Three hundred and forty for us, Three hundred for Lily, sixty for the rest of her team."

Lily blushed a deep red, and everyone laughed. After they had touched the ground, they apparated back to the kitchen of the cottage, where Ginny, Rose, Lily, James and Hugo had begun helping Hermione with dinner. Ron had offered his help, but it was refused.

"They day you cook a meal, dad, is the day Lily drops a quaffle. It just won't happen." Said Hugo, which sort of bothered Ron, but at least he didn't have to cook.

Albus, Ron and Harry were sitting in the living room, watching the muggle news, when Harry decided to ask his apparition questions.

"You two are both fairly good apparaters, aren't you?" He asked his father and uncle.

"I think I'm pretty good, ya." Ron said.

"Is there anything you _not _good at, Ron?" Said Harry, sarcastically. "Why?" He asked.

"Can you apparate wherever you want? Like, from here to say, Australia?"

"It takes a rare gift to be able to apparate without having a limit. Why do you ask?" Said Harry.

"I was in Australia, just the other day. I had no idea people had a range on apparition." He told them.

"What?" They said in unison. "Since when?" Ron added.

"Since Teddy first taught me. It never even occurred to me that people couldn't." Albus replied.

"Can you show us?" His father asked. "Take me somewhere. Right now."

Albus smiled, like he was accepting a challenge. "Alright," He said to his father, before turning to the hallway and shouting, "Mum! Me, Dad and Ron are going out! We'll be back soon!"

Harry and Ron put a hand on his shoulder, and a loud _crack_ echoed around the room.

Suddenly, they were standing on the peak of a mountain, looking down on a valley with a river running through it. "Ron, Dad, welcome to Canada!"

They were both speechless. The Canadian rockies were quite the sight, and even more so when one second you were in a living room, and the next you were looking over one of the most amazing sights to be seen on earth.

"How many times have been here?" His father asked.

"Once or twice." He explained casually. "Over the summer, I had to walk a few miles before I apparated, as it was still illegal. If I tried in our house, they would know it was me or Lily. Since you told me about the passageway out of the the dungeons, I've been taking more frequent strolls, for lack of a better term."

"Don't they have a curfew at that school?" Asked Harry.

"The curfew hasn't been reinforced since, well, ever. I used to take the passage that was under the whomping willow, but getting past that thing was annoying and time consuming. I like yours better." Albus said.

Ron hadn't said a word since arriving, and his jaw was still practically on the ground. Harry looked at him and said, "Get it together, Ron. I think it's time we head back."

Once dinner had been served, they all sat around the table that had been enlarged. Ginny looked at her husband and said, "So where were you boys?"

Albus had opened his mouth, but said nothing before Ron exclaimed casually, "Canada."

Most of them had started laughing, but Harry said, "The funny part is, we're serious. Al's a range-less apparater."

"What?" Said James. "For how long?"

"Since Teddy first taught me. I had no idea there was such thing as apparating within a certain range."

"That's amazing!" Said Ginny. "Can it be learned?"

"I don't think so." Said Hugo. "Apparition ability is like someones IQ. It doesn't grow or lessen, its something you are born with. Either you can, or you can't."

"How do you know this?" Asked Harry, who looked sort of disappointed.

"I worked in magical transportation for a while, remember?" He said to Harry. "Anyway, range isn't something you can improve. One thing that comes with talented apparaters, though, is sometimes they can develop an ability to break through weaker anti-apparition wards. I doubt that you'll be able to get in and out of Hogwarts, but you could probably get into the grounds. This takes some practice, though, and splinching because much more likely."

"Have you ever seen anyone doing it?" Albus asked.

Hugo laughed. "No, but I've seen failed attempts. Somebody tried to apparate out of Nurmengard, once. He couldn't have tried in Azkaban, because they take your wand away. But he tried to break through the anti-apparition ward, and left both arms and a leg in his cell. Nobody noticed for a week."

Albus was interested. He did not know what he would really need it for, but it sounded like it might come in useful.

"Do you know how it's done? Even if you can't?" Albus asked him.

"Apparently, it just comes from better focus. Focus for breaking anti-apparition wards is sort of like occlumancy; you have to clear your mind and concentrate. Then it's just a matter of apparating normally. You might not be able to make it very far in an anti-apparition ward." Hugo told him.

The rest of the table sat in silence, listening to their conversation. They seemed to be just as interested as Albus was. Unfortunately, Ginny had to give some motherly wisdom.

"Listen, Al, I'm not going to tell you not to work on this, but keep it quiet, kay? It could cause massive problems for the ministry if their was a known wizard who could break through anti-apparition wards." Nothing she said had really bothered Albus in the slightest until she added, "Oh, and I'll be telling Percy to add extra protection on the third task. It wouldn't be fair if you could just apparate past all the challenges, now would it?"

Albus couldn't deny that, even though he had thought about it, his mum was right. He had promised his dad that he would win fairly. But he couldn't help but imagine if he could do this before, how easy the first task would have been. He wouldn't have the scar on his leg, but more importantly, he would have won both tasks with apparent ease.

"What extra protection can you add?" Albus asked.

Harry leaned in and said, "The draught of non-passing. It's a potion that, when it is boiled and turned into vapour, creates a grey cloud-like smoke, that can hover wherever you need. It blocks everything. Nobody can apparate in or out, no portkey will work if it's under it. You can even fly through it with a broom."

"Why don't they just use it to protect everything? Like Hogwarts and Gringotts and the ministry?" Asked Lily.

"A few reasons," Said Harry, "Firstly, it's frightfully tricky to make, can sometimes take days of constant supervision at a time, and the ingredients cost a fortune. Secondly, it can't help Gringotts because people are constantly going in and out, and same with Hogwarts and the ministry. Thirdly, the only way to take it down is to add the juice from a sopophorus bean, and that spoils the entire potion, which means they would have to remake it every time something needed protection."

"And Fourth," Said Hermione, "it would be just _awful _to have to look at a great big grey cloud all day long."

"Why bother making it, then?" Albus asked.

"So triwizard champions don't cheat during tasks." Added Rose.


	26. A Less Than Warm Welcome Back

**I don't own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 26 - A Less Than Warm Welcome back**

They spent most of the rest of spring break either playing quidditch, or having Albus try to break some of Hugo's weak anti-apparition wards. It took him a long time to manage anything until the second to last day of the break.

"Alright, try again!" Yelled Hugo.

Albus closed his eyes, and started breathing deeply. He took a huge breath and _crack! _

He opened his eyes, and looked over, only to see his left arm, hanging in the air, wriggling around. "Ahhh!"

Hugo took down the ward right away, and Albus apparated right back to the other spot, so Hugo could put his arm back more easily. It took a while to cease the bleeding.

Ron and James couldn't stop laughing. They found it so funny that Albus had finally splinched himself. He-besides Lily-was the only one who still lacked an official ministry approved license to apparate, but was better at it then all of them, so naturally they liked that things were starting to even themselves out.

The next day, Harry had brought him to the apparition test centre to finally get a license. Harry was surprised to find that the man who tested Albus, was none other than Wilkie Twycross, the same man who had taught Harry to apparate so long ago.

"Congratulations!" Said Twycross, handing Albus the license. "You are the first person ever to past the test without taking lessons. Why did you deny them again?"

All of his friends had taken the lessons in sixth-year, but Albus knew how already and didn't see the need. He figured he would just take the test when the time came, but it never did. "Just, never bothered." Said Albus nonchalantly, like people did this every day.

At half past ten, Albus, Rose and Lily went to platform nine and three quarters to await the Hogwarts express. When they got in, they looked up and down the train for a compartment, until they found a familiar face sitting in compartment C.

"Colby?" Yelled Rose.

He turned and looked at the three of them, and his face lit up. "Guys!" He yelled, pulling them into a hug.

"How are your parents?" Albus asked, anxious.

"Oh, er," He began, looking upset. "They were found dead in a village on the coast of Ireland."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

He just looked down. A fat tear fell from his eye.

"If you would rather not talk about it, I understand." She said.

"No, it's not that. They were killed by a werewolf." Said Colby.

"Oh." Said Albus, unable to think of anything better. "I'm really sorry, Colby."

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said.

"Well, were here to help, if you want it." Added Rose.

"Thanks a lot, guys. So, fill me in on everything that's happened since the ball." He said, trying to sound happy, but not fooling anyone.

Rose had begun telling him the story about the second task, and Albus's new found ability, while Albus had let his mind wander.

If there was one thing he was certain about, it's that Colby was hiding something. What, though? Was there something more about their death? He tried to think. Teddy's dad had been a werewolf, but he died in the war. The only werewolf Albus knew of was Fenrir Greyback, but nobody had seen him since the war had ended. He was one of the only death eaters who had still not been found. Maybe Albus would write to his father. His dad would probably be able to find a list of registered werewolves.

But Colby's parents had been in Ireland, which would put it out of Harry's power. Maybe his dad could write to the Irish Auror office.

His mind drifted to Elise. She had been allowed to return to France for the break to see her parents, and had invited Albus to her house during the summer. Apparently, she was extremely wealthy. Her father was the owner of a newspaper in France called _la Monde Magique du France_, which was pretty identical to the _daily prophet _except in french. Her mother, who was scottish, had come from a long line of Blotts, who partly owned the bookstore _Flourish & Blotts. _Albus had always thought it had been unique to England, but they had locations set up in Scotland, Wales, France, and Ireland.

"Al?" He suddenly became aware people were talking to him. "Al, have you been listening?"

"Er, sorry, I think I must have dozed off. What were we talking about?" He said.

"Where was uncle George's shop in Ireland again?" Lily asked.

"Oh, in Dublin. Manley square. We went there once, do you remember?"

"Vaguely. I was only nine." She replied.

"Ya, Manley square, that's the place!" Said Colby. Al was trying to get back into the conversation. "Exactly like Diagon Alley, except much nicer. It's twice as big, with way more restaurants and shops. No bank, though, everyone uses Gringotts. There's a bunch of floo powder fireplaces in a wall for people who need to visit the bank that take them right outside Gringotts. They've got everything Diagon Alley has, but just, better."

"In what way?" Asked Lily.

"Well, they have a _Quality Quidditch Supplies, _but it's about three times a large as the London location and they have a broomstick testing range, underground. It's just a basement that's had a really good undetectable enlargement charm on it; it's about the size of three pitches. I tried the Firebolt three, and it's spectacular! It can do about one seventy-five, although I only managed to get it to one forty."

"Wow, we should go back to Ireland over the summer!" Yelled Lily, and Rose laughed.

Colby had seemed to brighten up. "Do John and Brian know your coming back?" Albus asked him.

"Wrote them a few nights ago. I wonder why they aren't on the train." Said Colby.

"They're taking floo powder back and forth. That's what they told me before the holiday." Said Albus.

"You can take floo powder to school?" Exclaimed Lily. "Why bother wasting seven hours on this bloody train?"

Albus burst her bubble. "Well, they aren't going back to the school, Madam Rosmerta is letting them use the three broomsticks as a landing point. But the train is part of the tradition; it's how everyone gets to Hogwarts, unless they live to far away. Also, there isn't a school for Ireland, all the Irish kids usually come to Hogwarts."

"Well, where else would they go? How many wizarding schools are there?" Asked Lily.

"A lot, Lily." Said Rose. "There's the triwizard schools, and then many more. I know there are two in America, and one in Canada, and they have a tournament almost exactly like the triwizard cup. Also, four schools from Spain, Portugal, Switzerland and Italy have a tournament just like it. I bet there are some in Asia and the Oceanic countries too."

"Why don't they just amalgamate the three tournaments in to one? I bet a tournament between ten schools would be more exciting then a tournament between three." Said Colby.

"Good idea, Colby, give me _more _competition." Said Albus.

They all laughed. The train had just pulled into Hogsmeade station.

Lily and Rose had sped off and left Albus and Colby alone. Colby looked relieved.

"Hey, Al, there's something I gotta talk to you about." Colby said, looking nervous.

"What's that?" Asked Albus. It appeared like he was about to find out the _'something more' _in Colby's story.

"Well, the woman who picked me up from the dance, was my aunt. She was my mum's sister."

"Ya?"

"Well, they had a brother, and he was," Colby hesitated. "Well, he was a werewolf."

"Oh. Well, er-"

"There also happens to be only two registered werewolves with the Irish ministry. The one who isn't my uncle, is Fenrir Greyback."

"The death eater Greyback?" Asked Albus, but immediately regretted it. What other Greyback was there? He asked himself.

"That's the one. Anyway, last he'd been heard of, he was in hiding with Antonin Dolohov, somewhere far in the north.

"The other thing, is that my uncle, Abraxas Johnson, had come to visit my parents a few nights earlier, and was staying in the same village on the night of the full moon. There are plenty of unregistered werewolves, but the doubt is there. None of my relatives have been able to contact him."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, yes. Do you think your Dad could get his hands on a list of wanted unregistered werewolves, British or Irish?"

"Ya, I bet he could, if I asked him. How could that help, though?"

"Names would be a good start to finding whoever it is that killed them."

Albus pulled out Parchment and a quill as soon as he got to the Common room and began writing:

_Dad_

_ I don't know whether you've heard, but Colby's parents were killed by a werewolf. They think it was his uncle, a registered werewolf with the Irish ministry called Abraxas Johnson. _

_ His aunt is trying to track down either the uncle or the real killer, and she was hoping you could find us a list of all the known unregistered werewolves in Britain or Ireland. Also, any information you might have about Fenrir Greyback would be quite helpful._

_ Let us know quick. _

_ Al_


	27. Old Ties

**I don't own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 27- Old Ties**

_Albus and Colby,_

_ I have some important news regarding Greyback. Can you two be in the fireplace on friday at one o'clock? _

_ Dad/Harry_

The letter had arrived on thursday morning. Albus, John, Brian and Colby had just left potions before going back to the common room for break, where Hedwig had been eagerly awaiting them on the windowsill.

John and Brian knew that Colby's parents were dead, but Colby had just told them, "Nobody knows what happened. Were all really worried." Neither of them bothered to look into it any more than that.

Rose had been frantically preparing for the _N.E.W.T.'s, _and she had also been helping Lily with her _O.W.L.'s. _Albus was excused from the test, but he could take them next year if he wanted to. He had no interest in returning to take them, because between his excellent track record and his father and uncle's connections in the Auror office, he didn't think there would be any problem securing a job.

"So when do you find out what the third task is?" Asked Colby.

"May twenty-fifth." He replied. "Same day you guys start your tests."

"Any idea what it could be?" Asked Brian, trying to avoid the subject of tests.

"I have no idea. It seems likely that it could be another maze though, doesn't it?" Albus remarked.

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, they need to be able to hide the cup somewhere where we would all have an equal shot at it. What else can you think of?" Albus said, and they all nodded. "Anyway, you guys have care of magical creatures so I'm going to see Elise." He finished, before turning his back on them.

"Albus!" She yelled, when she had seen him coming. She had improved at saying his name. "I haven't seen you since you came back! How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" He replied politely.

"Fantastic!" She said. "So it's all settled; your coming to our house right after the year ends. My father contacted yours, and they got it all arranged."

"Perfect." He said. They had spent the period walking around the grounds. They sat on the small cliff where Elise was almost dragged into the water on the night of the ball.

"It isn't going to jump out at me again, will it?" She asked nervously.

"No. Most people go their entire life at Hogwarts without every laying eyes on it once. That was only the second time I had ever seen it."

"When was the first?" She asked, looking interested.

"Well, every year, Hagrid takes the first years across the lake by boat. In my first year, Brian fell into the lake, and the squid picked him up and put him back in the boat."

"Brian has a twin, right?" She asked.

"Yep. His name's John."

"Dominique and Jacqueline told me about them."

Albus smiled. "What'd they say?"

"Well, it wasn't anything too polite."

Albus chuckled. He checked Fabian Prewett's watch. Lunch was already over, and he was late for Transfiguration.

He got up, and started running. "Sorry Elise, I have a class I'm late for, I'll talk to you later!"

Class had started already, and if Albus was anymore than a few minutes late, Irving would give him a week of detention.

He stopped in his tracks, and closed his eyes. Focusing all his energy on the doors to the castle, he dissapeared with a _crack. _

Wow, he made it. He looked around for missing body parts, but all of his limbs were exactly in place. Relieved, he took off at a sprint into the hallway, feeling thankful that Irving's class was close to the entrance hall. He burst into the doors, and Irving gave him a funny look, but said nothing, and Albus went to take a seat.

"Missing something, mate?" John said to him.

"Why, what's gone?" Albus asked.

"Al, your left eyebrow is gone!" Said Colby, laughing.

"Are we finished, boys? I wouldn't want my lesson interrupting anything." Said Irving, before yelling, "Albus, where's your eyebrow?"

"Oh, I was, er, caught on the wrong end of a poorly-preformed hair-loss curse, sir." He stammered.

Professor Irving was confused but continued his lesson anyway. Albus turned to his friends. "I was so close!" He whispered. "I was one eyebrow away from blasting through the anti-apparition ward!"

"You made it into the school?" Asked Colby.

"Not quite, but just outside." Said Albus. He couldn't wait to tell Hugo.

The next night, Albus and Colby had pretended they had some Potions assignment to finish, so John, Brian, Rose and Victoria left them alone. They had both already finished the assignment, but Rose didn't know that, so after giving them a very Hermione-ish lecture about not procrastinating, she left them alone.

They had past the time by playing chess until one o'clock (Albus had played without a queen, but still usually won).

At about half past midnight, they heard a voice in the fire place.

"Boys!" Harry said.

"Hey dad. What can you tell us?" Albus said.

"Greyback is in Ireland." He began, and Colby breathed a sigh of relief. "Some Irish Aurors had found him, along a few other known death eaters and Voldemort supporters holding a pure blood rally about sixty miles south of the town of Galway. Is that where your parents were?"

"Yes, it was." Colby said.

"Who were the death eaters?" Asked Albus.

"There was Greyback, along with Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood, Nikitas Selwyn, and oddly enough, Draco Malfoy. There were five or six other people present who had not been recognized. Unfortunately, they were found by only three aurors, and all present managed to escape.

"The British and Irish Auror offices have been tracking them now for a few days. Ron and I are leaving for Ireland tomorrow. Aurors have also been looking for your uncle, Colby."

"Good. They'll have his name cleared soon enough." Said Colby.

"One more thing. If you hear _anything _about Draco Malfoy from that son of his, you write to me straight away. Understand?"

"Yes, I'll write you." Said Albus.

"And Albus, I talked to Elise's father. I don't know if she's told you, but your going to stay with them right after the term ends."

"Ya, she told me, but guess what Dad?" Albus said, excited. "I managed to apparate within the grounds! I only lost an eyebrow."

Harry looked impressed. "What, were you late for class or something?" He joked.

"Actually, yes!" Replied Albus.

"Anyways, thanks a lot, Harry." Said Colby. "I'm really grateful."

"Anytime, Colby. It's just part of my job. Unfortunately, I've got to go, bye, boys." Said Harry, who's head quickly vanished into the ash.


	28. A Rather Odd Coincidence

**I don't own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s). **

**Chapter 28-A Rather Odd Coincidence**

The next few weeks passed extremely slowly. The classes had been full of review for the exams, so Albus let his mind wander during a lot of the classes.

He had been looking forward to a Hogsmeade trip on the weekend, as he had promised Elise he would take her somewhere again. He did have a few classes with her where she didn't do much either, because she wasn't planning on taking the tests. Her ambition was to become a journalist in her father's newspaper, where she could write a quidditch column of some sort.

"That's what my mum does!" Albus told her. "She used to play for the Holyhead Harpies, but quit when she had my brother and writes a column in the _prophet."_

Albus and Elise only had two classes together, which were charms and herbology. There was never any trouble having a chat in charms, because the room was always filled with noise from people yelling out incantations. In herbology, Neville always paired Albus up with her, and they could always have a great chat there as well.

They ate lunch at the three broomsticks, and Elise had one of her disgusting _Louis l'imbecile's. _They walked up and down the street for a few hours, before heading to the shrieking shack.

"So, any specific place in mind?" Albus asked, sitting on the creaky old bed in the top floor of the shack.

"Take me to a coast somewhere. Any spot, it doesn't matter, but I like seeing the water." She told him.

Albus searched his brain. He grabbed her hand, and they dissapeared with a _crack. _

Their feet hit the ground and Elise looked up. "Where are we?" She asked, looking over the edge of the cliff at the bright blue ocean.

"This is the white cliffs of dover. I've been here a few times also."

"You really like high places, don't you?" She said.

"There's a pebble beach at the bottom. Do you want to go there?"

"No, high is nice." She replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the side of the cliff. They let their feet hang over the end.

"Wow," She said, looking down at muggle children playing on the beach, throwing the pebbles around. "Must be pretty cool to just go anywhere, anytime."

"It is." Albus checked his watch; it was almost dinner. "Do you want to go into the village? We can just walk along the cliff for about a half hour. I'm getting kind of hungry." He said.

"Sounds good. Lead the way!"

They arrived at the village of Dover, and chose a quaint little cafe. Dover was not the most beautiful village in the world, but managed to bring in tourists because of the cliffs. People came from all over the world to see them.

"Do you want to spend the night?" He asked her, and was dissapointed when she laughed. "I'm serious. It's Saturday today, so there's nothing going on tonight or tomorrow. Neither of us have exams to study for, and they don't start for a few more weeks anyway. Nobody would even notice we were gone."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Well, I don't think any of my friends would notice, either. Or madame Maxime. Could we find somewhere to stay on this short notice?"

"There's an inn down the road, and I'm sure they have rooms left. Plus, I remembered to bring muggle money this time. We don't even have to steel this food." He told her, smiling.

"Well, okay. We have to go back bright and early, though." She said.

"How early is that?"

"Before breakfast. Just in case. We'll eat here though, I still don't find your food at hogwarts anything special."

Albus laughed. "Works for me."

When they arrived at the inn, Albus took out some muggle money and said, "Do you have a room available for two?"

"Sure," Said the attendant. "There's one left; it'll be thirty-seven pounds for the night."

Albus rifled through his bills, and found two that had a large '20' on them. He handed them to her, and she gave him a key. "Names?" She asked.

"Albus Potter and Elise Clement."

"Fabulous. Third floor, room number thirty-five."

They climbed into the elevator, and a middle aged man stepped in with them. "Shouldn't you two be at Hogwarts?" He asked.

Albus was stunned. "What? Who are you?"

"I'm someone who works in the department of international magical cooperation, and who happens to be a fan of the triwizard tournament, mr. Potter. What brings you to dover?"

Albus could barely get the words out. "We just, er, wanted to get away, for a night. We're going back early in the morning."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The man laughed. "I'm Gregory Abrams, by the way." He shook both of their hands.

"Elise Clement." Said Elise, letting go of his hand.

They got out of the elevator, and went to their room.

"That was odd." Said Albus. "I wonder what he was doing here."

"What did he say his name was?" She asked.

"Gregory Abrams, I think it was."

All of the sudden, there was what sounded like a bunch of footsteps from outside. _"Diffindo!"_ He heard someone yell, and the door to their room was blasted open.

Albus and Elise had both raised their wands. A tall, blonde man, and someone who was rather hairy entered the room. It was Greyback and Dolohov, along with a few others who Albus didn't recognize.

"Lower your wands!" Said Dolohov.

Albus and Elise lowered them, but didn't let go.

"There's an anti-apparition ward all around here, Potter. Your ours." Said Greyback, with a maniacal smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Albus said, angrily.

"Isn't it obvious? We want you. Well, Greyback might want your lady-friend." Dolohov replied.

Albus focused all his energy. "Well, I don't think your going to get what you want, today." He said.

"Oh ya? What makes you so sure? There's only two of you, and six of us." Dolohov said.

He had barely gotten the last words out before Albus grabbed Elise, and with a loud _crack,_ they were gone.

Albus and Elise had appeared in the living room of the Potter's cottage. Albus was unconscious. His mother came running over. "Albus! Harry, get down here!" She screamed. "Get the dittany!"

There was blood everywhere. He had two large gashes, one in his shoulder, and one in his stomach. Ginny ran her wand over them, trying to stop the bleeding, and Harry came running down with a corked bottle. "Elise, what happened?" He yelled, pouring the liquid over the wounds.

"We were in Dover, Albus had brought me there while we were in Hogsmeade!" She screamed, still crying. "Some man-Gregory Abrams was his name-he recognized Al, he said he was with international magical cooperation. But all of the sudden, six men put an anti-apparition ward over our room, and burst in with their wands! They said they were after Al!"

The wounds had healed over and the bleeding had ceased. "Did you recognize any of them?" Harry asked.

"Er, no, but I think Al did. There was a tall blonde one and someone named Greyback." She replied.

"The werewolf?" Ginny asked.

"Ya, that's the one. And the other one was Dolohov."

"What do they want with Al?" Ginny asked, sounding terrified.

"I have no clue." Said Harry, who got up, and began writing something. "It seems a bit odd that Abrams just happened to be in Dover while they were there, doesn't it?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking too. Who are you writing to?" Said Ginny.

"I'm writing to Percy's office, telling them to arrest Gregory Abrams as soon as he's back." He replied.

"It might not have been him, though!" Said Elise.

"We've got to be sure." He said. "Now, Elise, I need you to tell me everything that happened, from the time you met him to when you came here."

"We were at the inn, we just checked in, and he asked us why we weren't at Hogwarts. He said he recognized Albus because he was a fan of the tournament. He just told us he wouldn't tell anyone that we weren't at school, and then left. We were in our room for no more than five minutes before they bursted in. They said they were there for Al." She said.

"Okay." Said Harry. "They're after me, I'm pretty positive about that."

"Harry, you don't know that!" Said Ginny.

"What else would death eaters want with our son?" He said. "And I need to find them. You were in the village of Dover, you said?"

"Yes. At the Dover inn." Elise replied.

"Okay. I'm going to the office for some back-up, then I'm going to find them." Said Harry.

"You just returned from Ireland! Can't someone else go?" Ginny pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I have to find them." He said, stepping into the fireplace. "Give him my best when he wakes up. Tell him to be in the fireplace, tomorrow night at the usual time. Auror Office!" He finished, and disappeared into a cloud of green flames.

"So, Dover, eh? Do you go on these strolls across the country too often?" Ginny asked Elise.

"No, this was only the second time. I asked him to take me, I'm so sorry, Ginny, I-" Elise replied, wiping tears off her face.

"Don't worry Elise, It isn't your fault. I would, however, ask you to stop going places now, with all of this happening." She said.

Albus coughed, and woke up. He saw his mum and Elise bent over his body and said, "Death Eaters! Dolohov and Greyback, they surrounded us!"

"Calm down Al, we know what happened. Your father's already gone after them. You splinched yourself, but Elise is fine." Said Ginny.

Albus stood, and looked down at his bare, bloody chest. "I'm so sorry Elise, I should have gotten us out of there as soon as Abrams said one word to us."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." She replied.

"Listen, Al," Began Ginny. "I'm going to make you a cup of tea, and then we have to go talk to McGonagall. Go clean yourself off and get a fresh shirt."

Albus did as he was told. He went back down, clean and sporting a green striped sweater, and sat in the kitchen with his mum and Elise.

"Are you up to apparating us to Hogwarts?" His mum asked. "If not, I can make a portkey, but-"

"No, I'm okay. But were going to arrive in Hogsmeade."

He grabbed them both around the arm, and they appeared in front of the three broomsticks. They walked silently up the cobblestone path that led to the castle, and finally arrived at the headmaster's office. Elise had returned to the Beauxbatons carriage, as it was getting late.

"Lemon pops!" Said Ginny, and the gargoyle hopped to the side.

"Ginny?" McGonagall said, surprised. "Potter? What are you two doing here?"

Albus told her the story, and he noticed that Dumbledore, along with a good chunk of the other old headmasters had been listening. There was still an empty picture frame over the name _'Severus Snape'. _

"Quite adventurous of you, dear boy, but quite irresponsible." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes," Said McGonagall, "And Albus, I would ask you to not take any more strolls outside of the school or Hogsmeade."

"Not to worry Professor, I've already told him." Said Ginny. "Harry's gone to track them down. I expect Ron'll have gone with him."

"I don't doubt it either." Said Dumbledore. "You said Greyback and Dolohov were there, didn't you, Albus?"

"Yes sir, and I think there was also Macnair, but I'm not positive. Those were the only ones I recognized."

"Well, you best be off to bed then, my dear boy." He said.

"Ginny, would you like to stay at the castle? I'm sure we could find you somewhere to stay, if you like." Said McGonagall.

"Oh, no thank you, professor. But do you mind making me a portkey? I can't do it inside the protective charms."

"No problem, dear. Potter, off to bed!" She instructed Albus, and he did as was told.

"Oh, Al, before I go, your dad wants to talk to you tomorrow night, he says at the usual time. Goodnight!"


	29. No Progress

**I don't own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 29-No Progress**

Albus woke up the next morning past noon. Thankfully, none of his friends had woken him up as they were leaving.

He craved a good talk with either Rose or Colby. Unfortunately, none of them were anywhere to be found, so he just threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, and walked down to the great hall to get some lunch.

Oddly enough, none of his friends were down there either, and Lily, Rose and Elise were also gone. He ate lunch by himself, and decided to go look for Elise.

He had found Coralie, Jacqueline and Dominique sitting near the Beauxbatons carriage, but they told them Elise had left a while ago. Weird, thought Albus. If she wasn't with them, and wasn't with Albus, he had no idea where she could be. She did have a bit of a friendship growing with Rose, so Albus guessed that's where she'd be. He still had no idea where that could be though.

Disappointed, he figured he'd go down to Hagrid's. He hadn't expected that Hagrid would already have company.

"Hey, Al!" Said Lily, who opened the door when he knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Hey, Lily. Er, I just came by to see Hagrid." Albus replied.

"Come on in, Al!" Said Hagrid, "I just put on a cup o' tea."

"Lily, do you know where everyone is?" Albus asked. "John, Brian and Colby are gone, and I can't find Rose or Elise either."

"Actually, I think Rose is with Elise. They've become pretty close, you know." She said.

"Speakin' of which," Said Hagrid. "How come Rose hasn't been down ter' see me?"

"I'm sure it's just slipped her mind. They could be in the library." Said Lily.

"Why would Elise go to the library? She's not taking the N.E.W.T.'s." Said Albus.

"Well, it's possible she just wanted to talk about what happened yesterday with someone other than her regular friends, so she didn't feel as though she was invading your privacy. She came and talked to me and Rose this morning at Breakfast, and than her and Rose went off somewhere."

"And you haven't seen John, Brian or Colby?" He asked her.

"Nope, I-" She began, but Hagrid interrupted.

"Oi!" He yelled. "Did you two come to see me or each other?"

Albus and Lily laughed, and turned to Hagrid.

After he left Hagrid's, he went over to the library to look for Rose and Elise, and sure enough they were there, sitting at a table close to the restricted section.

"Elise! Rose!" He exclaimed.

Rose stood up, and left them alone. Albus sat down.

"Hey, Al." She said.

"Is something wrong?" Albus asked, sensing the tone in her voice.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. It was my fault-"

"No, it wasn't Elise, don't blame yourself. It was just a weird coincidence that Abrams was there."

"But if I didn't ask you to take me there, it wouldn't have happened."

"Please, don't blame yourself." He told her, and she recognized that she would not win him over and just stopped talking. "I'm going to speak to my father tonight about it, and he'll clear up any questions we have, hopefully. I want to know how they found us."

"How are you going to speak to him? Is he coming here?"

"No, gryffindor's fireplace can have a semi-floo connection, so I can speak to him like that."

She looked relieved that they were going to get to the bottom of this, and decided to change the subject. "So, what are you doing this afternoon? We could go back to the lake, if you want?"

"Actually, I have to go find my friends, they're nowhere to be seen." He said, before adding, "Bye, Elise, I'll talk to you soon." And after a quick hug, turned and left.

When he walked in past the fat lady, he saw them sitting on the couch, and yelled, "Where the hell were you? I spent a good half-hour looking for you this morning."

"Room of requirement." Said John.

"Me and this moron are still painfully incompetent when it comes to non-verbal spells." Brian added, pointing to his brother. "We can't just whisper them anymore, so Colby's been trying to teach us."

"They're actually getting sort of decent." Said Colby.

Albus chuckled, before beginning his story. He told them everything, from the second he saw Abrams to the second he touched down in Hogsmeade.

"So you managed to apparate both of you out of an anti-apparition ward, and escaped with a few scratches?" Said John.

"That's impressive, mate." Added Brian.

"So Greyback was in Dover?" Colby said. "I hope your father caught him."

Albus nodded. "Ya, me too. I'm going to talk to him tonight."

At a quarter to one, Albus sat quietly in the common room, waiting to hear a voice in the fire, when he heard a tapping on the window. Hedwig.

He took off the letter, and noticed it was from James.

_Al,_

_ What the bloody hell were you thinking? If it weren't for your apparating talent, I'd be at your funeral right now. That was pretty stupid. _

_ Hugo is thoroughly impressed. You got both of you out of there relatively unharmed and I suppose that merits some congratulations. I still think you best not risk your stupid neck apparating across the world anymore. Plus, if you die before the third task, I'll never forgive you. We can't let Durmstrang or Beauxbatons win, can we? I mean, don't tell that girlfriend of yours this, but they're pathetic compared to Hogwarts. _

_ James_

Leave it to James to make a joke out of it. Albus rolled his eyes, and was planning on writing a reply, when he heard the voice in the fireplace.

"Al!" Said his father.

"Hey, dad, any luck finding them?" He said.

"I'll get to that in a minute. But first, no more casual trips around the earth, okay? And if you really must, please keep it a good eight thousand miles or more away from Britain."

"Don't worry, Mum, McGonagall, Dumbledore and James all beat you to it. What about the death eaters?"

"Okay, here's what I know. Abrams has been arrested, we're going to interrogate him tomorrow. Dolohov, Greyback and the others fled the scene, and left the room a disaster. We have to send a team of obliviators to wipe the memories of a few muggles who spotted the rest of you stomach and shoulder.

"We still aren't sure when or where they meet. We know there are at least twelve of them, led by Dolohov, Greyback, Macnair, Rookwood and Selwyn. I don't know whether you know this, but it was Rookwood who killed your uncle Fred, George's twin.

"We're doing everything we can do to find them. There's nothing else I can tell you until we've talked to Abrams. There is strong belief he is involved, and I'll write straight away when I'm done. I have to go, I need to be at the office by eight tomorrow. Give Rose and Lily my best."

"Bye, dad." Said Al, still absorbing the little bit of new information.

"Bye, Al." And with the faintest _pop, _his head vanished into ash.


	30. A Rather Unpleasant Turn of Events

**I don't own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 30 - A Rather Unpleasant Turn of Events**

Albus awoke the next day quite abruptly, when a pair of tennis ball-sized eyes were about six inches from his own."Mr. Albus, sir!" said the house elf. "I'm Mitzi, sir, Mitzi the house elf! Headmistress McGonagall has asked to me to retrieve Albus Potter as soon as he wakes and bring him directly to her, sir!"

"Hold on a moment, Mitzi. Let me put some robes on, and I'll go with you." Said Albus, pulling on his robes and fixing his hair in the mirror. He wondered what was so important McGonagall needed him to miss breakfast for. "Okay, let's go." He took a step towards the door to the dormitory, but the elf grabbed him by the arm, and with a loud, familiar crack, they were suddenly standing in front of McGonagall.

"Morning, Al!" He was perplexed when he realised it wasn't actually McGonagall who had spoken, it was his dad. He turned around, and sure enough, his dad was there, and so was Ron.

"Dad! Ron! What are you doing at Hogwarts?" Albus asked, excited. Before either of them got a chance to answer, there was another lour crack, and Colby had appeared in front of them, holding a second house elf."Colby?" Said Albus, getting more confused by the second.

"Just wait a few more moments, mr. Potter," Said McGonagall, "one more needs to arrive before we can explain." And like magic, a third, loud crack filled the room, and Elise stood up beside a third house elf, who joined Mitzi and the one who brought Colby.

"Will that be all, headmistress?" Asked Mitzi.

"Yes, thank you, back to the kitchens." Said McGonagall, and they dissapparated. With a flick of her wand, four chairs appeared opposite her desk. Harry had occupied the one that was already there, and Ron, Colby, Elise and Albus took the other ones.

"Now," Began Harry. "We have some news regarding the death eaters." The three students' faces lit up. "We have captured and interrogated Abrams, as well as Walden Macnair, early this morning. We know the one who killed your parents, Colby, was not Fenrir Greyback. It was another werewolf they have working with them, by the name of Ragomir Gorski, and it was him. Your uncle has not yet been found, although the British and Irish ministries are doing all in our power to find him."

Colby breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank god." he said, before Harry continued.

"Dolohov and Selwyn are the leaders. They have only a few death eaters remaining from the war, including the first five, Dolohov, Selwyn, Greyback, Rookwood and Macnair, but also Yaxley, Travers, both Carrows, and most unfortunately, Draco Malfoy. They are trying to build up a similar army to the old one, but haven't had much success. They have a reasonable amount of followers. Greyback and Gorski are attempting to recruit a bunch of werewolves.

"Now, Elise, unfortunately, since you were seen with Al, you are now, in death eater terms, 'associated with the order of the phoenix' which means they have marked you as an enemy. They have no idea what your name is or where your from, and have no way of tracing your family. The French ministry has been made aware, and your family are going to have some protection. The one way of finding out who you are, is through Scorpius Malfoy, Draco's son. Does he know anything about you?"

"No," She began, "but he probably knows of my brother, Antoine."

"Would he have any reason to believe you were his brother?" Asked Harry.

"No, but it's not exactly an easy thing to hide. I bet he knows." She responded.

"Well, for now, let's hope he doesn't. A name won't lead them to your family, though." Harry said, before continuing. "Now, Abrams was in Dover to meet Dolohov, Greyback, Macnair and the other ones who found you in that inn. It was just an extremely outrageous coincidence that it happened to be the inn where he was staying, when you two showed up there. He approached you to make sure it was really you, and when he found out it was, he called the others right away."

"So," Albus began, "What exactly do they want to do?"

"Purify the wizarding race, conquer death, much the same as Voldemort." Said Ron this time, and it was the first he had spoken all night. "They are trying to restart the war we fought nearly twenty-six years ago."

"Now, recently," Said Harry "and of course recently means all of the last twenty-six years, the order meetings have just been our friends and family getting together. There's nothing really to defend against that the aurors can't take care of. The death eaters haven't forgotten us, though, and Macnair has reluctantly provided us with a list of everyone they believe to be in the order. It has left off a few people who are a part of it, most importantly being the teachers at Hogwarts. I don't think there is much danger of being attacked here anyway, but it gives us an advantage over them that they are leaving six or seven members."

"And what are we going to do about it?" Asked Albus.

"Well, here it is; a group of dark wizards are trying to start a war." Harry said. "It is absolutely imperative that we stop them before they get too far, or gather followers. That will give us to the end of summer at the latest."

"Now, if it were up to me," Began Ron, "We'd go after them this weekend. There are two problems though, one is that we have no idea where they are, where they are going, when they'll be there and what they plan to do next. We need you, Professor, to keep a watchful eye on the Malfoy boy. If he says anything about his father, let us know."

"The other is that the Auror office is not taking this as serious as it should be taken." Said Harry. "They don't see this group of neo-death eaters as a big enough threat, and believe that they should not be at the top of our list. The order are going to search for them, and my home will protected by the fidelius charm. I'm secret keeper, so I need you all to read this." They passed around a small piece or parchment that said _22 redstone way, Godric's Hollow, England._ They all knew how the charm worked, and needed no explanation as to why they were reading the address off the parchment. Harry spoke again. "Ginny will be sending her articles to the Prophet by owl, so she doesn't need to go to work unless she has to.

"Now, the last and most important thing is that, Dolohov has made it his first priority to kill me, so I won't be doing too much death-eater hunting, if you know what I mean. I'll be going back and forth from my house, to Ron's house, to the ministry and here, and that's it. Is there anything else, that any of you need to know?" He finished looking to all of them.

Elise looked terrified. She had never experienced this kind of thing before, and although Albus hadn't either, he knew quite a bit about it from his parents. Hesitantly, she nodded, and Albus, Colby and McGonagall mimicked her. "Good. Then," He said, "you three ought to get to class, it started over an hour ago. I need to have a word with Dumbledore."

The three kids left the headmistress's study, and Ron and McGonagall followed. Dumbledore, who lay sleeping this whole time, now listened intently. "Harry?" He asked, confused. "How can I help?"

Harry looked nervous, but took a deep breath, and began. "There is something I left out. They are practicing dark magic the likes of which I have never seen before. I can't hide that I'm scared."

"What is it that they have been doing?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Many things, Dumbledore. Dolohov has made horcruxes."

"Oh dear. How many?"

"Just two, but he's planning on making more. That's not all, though." Harry said. Dumbledore could not deny that Harry looked genuinely frightened. "The potion, that was in the basin that night in the cave. The night you died."

"Ah." Said Dumbledore, now fully understanding Harry's fear. "The drink of despair, invented by Voldemort himself. What do they plan to do with it?"

"Another means of torture, which goes beyond that of the cruciatus curse."

"So now, Dolohov and his men are as deep into the dark arts that Tom Riddle had once been himself. What do you plan on doing?"

"We have no idea. We know nothing about them. We do know, that Dolohov and Selwyn have taken hostages that even the lower ranking people don't know about. People have been missing, like at the start of the last war. There trying to do it again."

"Who has gone missing?"

Harry turned away from the man in the half-moon spectacles, who registered the fat tear roll down his face, before he muttered, softly and scared, one word. "James." **  
**


	31. The Maze

**I do not own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 31 - The Maze**

There was so much going through his mind the last few weeks, Albus did not even remember what was happening on the evening of May the twenty-fourth. It wasn't until the bell had rung to end the classes that day that Rose had finally jogged his memory.

"So what do you think it'll be?" She asked, catching up to him after potions.

"Er, sorry?" He replied, fairly confused.

"Well, it's the twenty-fourth, isn't it?" She told him. "You should be heading down to Hagrid's!"

He returned to the gryffindor common room to drop off his bag before heading down to the shabby old hut. There was no point in rushing, because some higher power was determined that he would be last for every single triwizard event, so why bother?

Without surprise, Vinschtein, and Coralie were standing on Hagrid's left, while Percy, Desmond, and McGonagall were all on his right. When Albus was within hearing range, Desmond spoke.

"Ah, welcome, mr. Potter!" He said, looking relieved Albus had made it, as if he had not expected him to turn up. "So, the third task! Alas, you have probably guessed what is going to come next. Most of you however, will not have guessed the last part."

Albus listened intently, and he saw Coralie and Vinschtein were doing the same.

"The third task will be a maze, similar to that of the last few tournaments. The cup, as before, shall be placed in the centre. Mr. Potter shall enter first, followed by ms. Thibault and then mr. Vinschtein." Albus breathed a sigh of relief. That made it a little bit less worrisome. "Now, although we are lacking in originality, there will be a twist."

He said it in a matter-of-fact sort of tone, like he wasn't going to continue. Albus was confused, and luckily, the other two were the same. He saw a smile stretch across the faces of both Percy and Desmond.

Desmond broke the awkward silence. "It seems that, judging from your perplexed expressions, you expected to be told what the twist is. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be a very good twist if you were told what it is first!"

"It won't be too long before you realize what it is, once you're in the maze." Said Percy. "But be careful-you have faced dangers so far that surpass those of passed tournaments. Do not be lulled into a false sense of security, because you think you know what awaits you. Believe me, you don't."

Vinschtein smiled his arrogant smile, and Albus had a strong desire to remind him he was in last. It looked as though Coralie did as well. Instead, he looked back at Desmond and Percy to see if there was anything else.

Desmond answered his thoughts. "Naturally, there will be no judging, because the third task, for lack of a better term, is a race. Judges are not required, because the cup is a portkey, and it will bring the winner right to the great hall, where people will be watching like they did with the first event. Any questions?"

He looked from Vinschtein, to Coralie and then to Albus, before adding, "Good! Make sure you practice hard!" Albus had taken this as a dismissal, before turning on them and making his way to the great hall for dinner.

He looked up at the front of the hall, and pictured himself standing there, with the shining blue cup in hand, and an ear-splitting cheer coming from the spectators. Although this was a nice thought, it had still been overrun by the incredible amount of unpleasant thoughts surrounding him.

Death eaters, chasing his father. Men who had already ripped apart pieces of his massive family, but were still not content and needed to finish the job. Men who desired to restart a war that they had lost already, twice. The last one had started with disappearances. He wondered when those would start, and if the ministry would let it get that far, or even if they had a choice in the matter. These death eaters might already be too powerful. What else had his dad said?

They think Elise is an order member. What if-?

He pushed the thought out of his mind, and directed them towards his excitement for the summer. There was barely a month before he would be going to France with Elise. July the first, he had been counting the days down in his head. Only thirty-seven to go.

And because of his incredible apparition skills, he could go there whenever he wanted. He would never be separated from her, he could be at her side in less then a second, just because he felt like it.

He had been so lost in thought he had not even noticed when John, Brian, Colby, Rose and Victoria joined him.

"Hello? Al? You still in there?" Said John, peering at him.

"Oh, er, hey guys. How are you doing?" He managed to stammer out awkwardly.

"Never mind us, what's the third task?" Asked Victoria eagerly, and relieved to get his mind off everything.

Harry looked around at the table of people in his office. On his immediate right sat Ron, followed by two junior aurors, Mitch Evans and Beatrice Sullivan, then there was mr. Wahler, head of the auror office, Hermione, and lastly was Teddy Lupin.

"What else have we gathered from Macnair?" Said Wahler, looked at Evans, Sullivan and Teddy.

"We still don't know when or where they meet." Teddy began. "Unfortunately, there is not a ready stock or Veritaserum, but Evans placed an order. We'll know by tomorrow."

"Now," Said Hermione, who straightened a stack of documents in front of her, "More people have started going missing. Marcus Floyd, from the department of Magical accidents and catastrophes has dissapeared, as has a St. Mungo's healer called Annie Cooper."

"Don't you see, Wahler?" Said Harry. "More people, missing! My own son is one of them! These people have committed more crimes then everyone currently in Azkaban put together. We must act, and quickly, before they get any stronger."

Wahler looked displeased. "I suppose you are correct. Before we do anything, we must get down to work on Dolohov's Horcruxes. Do we know what they are?"

"Yes. The first one is his own wand-which will be hard to destroy, seeing as it is always with him." Said Hermione. She tried to keep cool, but Harry know she was just as scared for her nephew as he was. And she worried even more about her own children. "The second is a stone dark mark. According to Macnair, It is about 10 inches long and engraved with the word _purification."_

Harry nodded. "Now, anyone looking for Dolohov should know that his appearance will have changed. Making even one Horcrux will damage one's looks, and his shall be mutilated even further."

"Once we get the Veritaserum," began the young auror, Mitch Evans, "The whole case will open up. We'll know everything."

Wahler nodded. "Exactly. So all of you need to go home and rest, and we meet again tomorrow for the interrogation."

Harry got up first, but remembering it was his office, he waited until it was only him, Ron, and Hermione in the room.

They each looked at each other, before Ron broke the silence. "Just like old times, eh?"

"Ron!" Snapped Hermione. "Not the time!"

Recognizing his bad joke, Ron's smile faded and he turned to leave the office, and Harry and Hermione followed. Unfortunately, Harry could not deny that it was just like old times. The three of them again, hunting some dark wizard's horcruxes. With help though, at least.

"Harry, we're going to find him." Hermione reassured him, and suddenly fear for James filled him as well.

Harry said nothing. He secretly wished his scar would burst open for the first time in twenty-six years, and this time show him Dolohov's thoughts.

He descended into the atrium with his old friends bode them farewell before stepping into a different fireplace, and disappearing into the green flames.


	32. Patronus

**I don't own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 32-Patronus**

"A happy memory, Albus. The happiest you can think of." Rose instructed.

They were in the room of requirement, and Albus was attempting to learn how to conjure a patronus. His coyote patronus never managed to make it more than a few feet before collapsing, and Rose told him this was because of an insufficient memory. He had been thinking of the first time he rode a broomstick.

"Watch." Said Rose, as she shut her eyes, and Albus opened the container with boggart inside. A dementor flew out, hooded and all, and Rose spoke very gently. "_Expecto Patronum!" _

The silver owl flew out the tip of her wand and right threw the creature's chest. It burst into smoke and returned to the great big chest where it was hiding before.

Albus didn't know why he couldn't get the hang of this, he just couldn't. The boggart came out again and again, and know matter how many times he thought happy thoughts or spoke the incantation, it would not come.

"Why should I even learn this?" Asked Albus, frustrated. "There hasn't been a dementor away from azkaban in years!"

"A common misconception about the patronus is that it can only be used to repel dementors." Said Rose. "It'll defend you from whatever you point it at. You could have used this on one of the dragons, if you needed to. It wouldn't have done much against it though; it's much too big."

She cut off, as the expression on Albus's face made her realize she had started babbling. "Okay, try again!" She said.

Again and again Albus tried, and eventually started getting the hang of it. The task was just under two weeks away, and he would be going into the maze mostly prepared. It was very hard to prepare for it, with so much that was still unknown, but he did his best, and Rose tried to help when she could, but she had her N.E.W.T.'s going on and had to study. After she left to do just this, Albus went looking for Elise. There was no way she would turn down a stroll about or anything like that, because she wasn't taking the tests either.

They spent a good chunk of the afternoon just walking around the lake and the forest. They had been talking about there time at her place, and she told him about all the places she wanted to take him. He couldn't deny to himself that it bored him tremendously. He would much rather talk about quidditch, but she would just boast about the great french team anyway, which only angered Albus.

When she started telling him about where she lived, he suddenly became more interested.

"We live in a big house, just south of Perpignan, close to the spanish border." She began, smiling her amazing smile. "It's on a cliff overlooking the ocean, and there's a nice beach for swimming very close. My brother is going to a friend's house for that part of the summer, and my father is usually away for work, so we will be mostly alone, aside from my mother."

"Sounds fantastic. I'm so excited." Albus was relieved to find out her brother wouldn't be there. He never even spoke a word to him, but he got a feeling the Antoine didn't particularly like him, and Albus being in his house with his sister would probably upset him even more if he were there to witness it. "When do we go again?"

"It's been moved to July the third." She said. "I forgot to tell you, my mother has arranged with your parents that we spend a few days with you, and take floo powder from your house to mine, but come to think of it, we can just apparate. If you don't mind."

"I don't." He said. "I've been looking forward to this for a while, now. It'll be nice, spending a some time away from everything."

"Yes, it will, but please, Al, don't kill yourself in that event, I would much rather you were all in one piece when we're there."

Albus chuckled. "I'll do my best." He was kind of disappointed she had reminded him about the event. He liked just putting it out of him mind. Over the last few months, it had become more of a burden then anything. The need to remove himself from Harry Potter's shadow had been mostly lifted.

When he had returned to the common room a few hours later, Hedwig was waiting for him. There was a letter from his parents.

_Al,_

_ We're coming up the twenty-second, and staying for the event. I hope you've been training hard, practicing your defensive magic, you know. But the important thing to remember, is that you need to stay alert. In a maze especially, things will come at you from all angles, so be aware. _

_ I'm not sure if you know this or not, but apparently this won't be the traditional hedge maze. I'm not sure what twists they've added, but you better notice them quickly._

_ Don't lose track of time, Al, there's only twelve days left. Stop hanging out with that girlfriend of yours and practise. You'll have plenty of time for that in France. Speaking of which, the plans have changed. Your both coming here on the first, and were sending you away on the third. _

_ Ron & Hermione send all there love._

_ See you soon, Mum & Dad._

No word of James? That was kind of odd, but Albus was sure there was nothing to it. And they didn't mention the death eaters either. He threw the letter on the table, and began writing his own.

_Hey,_

_ I know there's a twist in the maze, but have no clue what it could be. Desmond told us on the first day. Don't worry, I've been practicing, your sounding like Hermione. _

_ Elise told me about the changes to the trip. _

_ Have you found anything about the death eaters? How's James? _

_ Write back soon, Albus_

He was about to send his letter off when Lily and Rose walked in. "Hey, Al!" Yelled Rose.

"How's it going?" Asked his sister.

"Just finished a letter to mum and dad. There coming up on the twenty-second." He told them.

"Do you know when my parents are coming?" Asked Rose.

"No idea." He said. "Probably the same. How's the studying going?"

Lily smiled. "It's not going. My last test was friday."

"Lucky. I've got Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology this week." Said Rose. "I should be studying." She added with a frown, and then left.

"So, what have you been up to?" Asked Lily.

"Practicing for the event. Helping Rose and the guys study. Really mostly boring stuff. I can make a decent patronus now." He said.

She rolled her eyes, pointed her wand out the open window, and yelled, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

He watched her great silver Heron soar from the tip of her wand and into the evening sky. "You really like boasting, don't you?" He asked.

"A little. Let's see it." She said, mischievously.

He focused all his energy on a happy memory, pointed his wand out the window, and cried, _"Expecto Patronum!" _

The silver coyote ran along the ground to the window, leapt out of it and vanished. "Pretty good." Said Lily. "It made it all the way there."

He gave her dirty look, and then changed the subject. "Have you heard from James lately?"

"No, why?"

"Well, this is right around the time he would write me about the task. Giving me advice, etcetera, but I haven't got anything."

"That's sort of odd, but I'm sure there's nothing to it. You can ask Mum and Dad when there here. In fact, I bet he'll be arriving with them."

"Yeah, your probably right."

She smiled at him reassuringly, before changing the subject again. "So, your and that french girl are getting pretty serious, aren't you?"

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" He said, as if he had just realized this. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. How long will you be in France for?"

"Ten days, I think. I'm really looking forward to it."

"I bet you are."

He told her about Elise's house, the beach, some other stuff Elise had told him, before finally wandering up to bed and falling asleep.


	33. The Third Task

**I don't own Harry Potter or its characters and they are the copyright property of their owner(s).**

**Chapter 33- The Third Task.**

Albus woke slowly on the morning of June twenty-fifth. John, Brian and Colby had looked as though they had just woken up, and they were pulling their regular clothes on.

"Wait for me before you go for breakfast." He said, pulling himself into an upright position.

"Alright." Said Colby.

"Hurry up, though, I'm starving." Said Brian.

Albus laughed. "Are you ever not?"

They walked down to the great hall and took their regular seats, close to Rose and Victoria.

"Nervous?" Victoria said, as Albus sat next to her.

"Kinda used to it, now." He said. "It's much easier to be nervous when you know what your going up against. In the maze, I won't be nervous until I see whatever it is I'm going up against."

"Then you have to fight." Said John. "A struggle for your life usually outweighs the nerves."

They all laughed.

"So are your tests all done?" Albus asked.

"Yep." Said Rose. "Had the last one on friday. The only thing going on now is the event."

"Are you ready?" Asked Colby.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

What he really wanted right now was a talk with James. His dad had told him that James got caught up in work and couldn't make the event, which sort of pissed Albus off, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"You know the 'point me' trick right?" Asked Harry, while talking to Albus after breakfast.

"Of course I do. I've pretty much mastered every navigational charm ever invented, and every defensive spell that could protect me against every possibility of obstacle there could be in this maze." He replied, proudly.

"You've been thorough."

"What do you expect, dad? This is Hermione's daughter helping me. She'd have my head if I missed one spell that might have the faintest chance of protecting me."

Harry chuckled. "What time do you have to be down there for?"

"Not till four. Plenty of time."

"So that's about five hours. Any plans for before that?"

"I'm about to go see Mom and the rest of the family, then Elise, and I've gotta talk to the guys again before the event."

"Well let's go see everyone now then. Everybody's here."

"Except James." Said Albus, half angry, half sad.

Harry walked silently, refusing to catch Albus' eye, and continued to walk like this until they reached Hagrid's hut. He looked around at everyone there to greet him; his mum, with Lily, Ron and Hermione, with Rose and Hugo, George and Angelina and their children, Percy with his wife, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Teddy and Victoire(who's pregnant belly was massive), Molly and Arthur, Neville, and finally, Hagrid. There was an army of Weasley relatives who'd come to wish him luck, but he still wished his brother was there.

They spent a few hours discussing what Albus would do when he got in the maze, running over defensive charms, cracking jokes, having a feast of biblical proportions (McGonagall had arranged for the house-elves to bring them food for lunch). The family being there made him both more nervous and more ready for whatever awaited him.

He spent about a half hour with his friends after that, because he wanted to save time for Elise.

"So, how're the nerves?" Asked John.

"Feeling good?" Continued Brian.

"I guess you could say that. I still have no idea what the twist could be." Albus said.

"It probably won't be anything too complicated. You'll run through this maze, I guarantee it." Said Colby.

"Do you really want to say you lost to these buffoons?" Said Brian.

"Vinschtein, is from _Durmstrang, _for god's sake, I won't be able to call you my friend anymore if he beats you!" Added John, saying it like being from Durmstrang is a disease of some sort.

"You know, he's got a point, Al." Said Colby. "It is Durmstrang..."

They chuckled.

"There is no possible way either of them are better than you." Said John.

"You guys really suck at the whole inspirational speech thing." Said Albus.

"It's not as easy as it sounds." Said Brian. "But seriously Al, you'll do great. And if not, you still have a hot girlfriend."

Albus laughed, and John added, "Hopefully she'll still like you if you lose."

"Okay, guys, I'm outta here. Wish me luck!" He said, after getting sick of they're jokes and turning his back on the gryffindor common room, before going down to the Beauxbatons ship.

His time with Elise was a bit more pleasant. Though the lunch with his family turned out to be a longer and more arduous process then Albus had originally expected, he did not regret going, but was angry that it limited his time with Elise.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, walking with an arm around his back.

"Scared. I still don't know what the twist is, I had to lie to my family about how prepared I was and I don't think I did a very good job of lying, to be honest. This is going to be dangerous." He said.

"You'll be okay. And whatever you do, don't die. I'll be bored to tears during the first few weeks of summer." She said.

Albus chuckled. "I''l see what I can do for you." They stopped walking and arrived at the small cliff they sat at on the night of the yule ball. "Remember this place?" He asked her, with a smile.

"How could I forget? That stupid octopus of yours nearly drowned me here."

"It's a _squid, _and a giant one at that. But that's not what I was talking about."

"Oh? And what were-"

But before she could get the last few words passed her lips, they suddenly became very busy. Albus was kissing her, like he had on that night before the yule ball, the first _real _kiss they shared, that expressed everything he felt for her. To him, it felt like they were stuck in that moment for years, but it could very well have been a split second. His sense of time was a tad off, when such a stir of emotions had swollen up in his body.

They finally broke apart. She turned to him, and said, "You better come back to me."

He just smiled, before leaving to the Quidditch pitch at four. When he arrived, (after Coralie and Vinschtein, naturally) Hagrid was waiting for them, along with Percy and Desmond. It didn't take too long to figure out what the twist was, but there was still a lot he didn't understand.

There were no traditional hedges. Twenty foot stone walls stood in their place, but why, Albus didn't know.

"Mysterious, aren't they?" Said Desmond, as Albus arrived with the group.

"Why?" was the only word Albus could think of.

"You'll find out inside, that's the fun of it!" Said Desmond, cheerfully. "Now before I let you enter, I must tell you this; Mr. Potter enters first, followed by Ms. Thibault and finally Mr. Vinschtein. First one to lay a finger on the cup wins. If you wish to withdraw from the task, you should send red sparks into the air, and an official shall retrieve you. You cannot do anything to harm another champion's chances of winning, and we will know if you do. The judges, along with the rest of the school, shall be watching via the magical birds. You stand alone in the maze. Any questions?"

Nobody moved.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, the far entrance, if you will. You have five minutes to prepare yourself, before we begin."


	34. Surprise

**I don't own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s). **

**Chapter 34-Surprise**

Albus nervously glanced downward. Ten minutes had passed since he entered the maze, according to Fabian Prewett's watch, but there were still no obstacles.

"Point me." he whispered, as his wand spun around a few times before pointing him north. The cup was north-east, so he needed to continue north until he could make a right turn.

When such a turning point presented itself, Albus wasted no time running for it. He was within fifteen feet when it abruptly slammed shut, with a new passage that pointed the opposite direction opened. He walked right passed it and continued north.

All of the sudden, there was a chill that came over his alleyway. Out of the passage he had just bypassed, came a full dementor, hooded and eight feet tall. The patronus - a happy thought – the incantation, it all burst into Albus's head. He remembered hanging his legs over the edge of the great Australian bight with Elise, raised his wand and yelled, "_Expecto Patronum!" _

The silver coyote burst from the tip of his wand and straight at the dementor. It faded and flew away, and the original eastern path reopened.

Just as he entered the path, Albus saw a shadow run by in the distance. It looked like a human, but it couldn't be; neither Vinschtein nor Coralie could have caught up with him so fast, and even if they could, there was no way they could move so fast.

Albus disregarded this for a while, before coming to a dead end, and another path opened behind him. There was nowhere else to go, so he entered the new path.

He came to a pool of water so black he couldn't see more than an inch below the surface. It could have been half a foot or twenty feet deep for all he knew, but, he had no other options so he decided to find out.

He conjured a large wooden pole out of the air, that was about the length of two of him, and stuck it into the water. It was only about a foot deep, so Albus rolled up his robes at the bottom and removed his shoes and socks, and walked across.

All of the sudden, something began wrapping his foot. He looked down, and noticed large branches coming out of the water; it was devil's snare, cleverly disguised under the pool.

It was easy enough though, he needed fire. He pointed his wand down at the branches, and said, "_Incendio!" _

The branch was alight, but it quickly dipped itself back under the water to put the flames out. He pointed his wand straight down at his ankle and yelled, _"Relashio!" _

The plant released him, and Albus managed to stagger back to dry land. He landed on his back, and dried his feet so he could put his socks and shoes back on. Once he had pulled himself so he was sitting upright, he looked back across the small pond and saw something.

A shadow of a man, pointing his wand across the water, straight at Albus. This time he was one hundred percent positive it was not Vinschtein or Coralie, this man was way too tall to be either.

The silhouette opened his mouth, but suddenly, the door that had opened to let Albus into the pond area closed in his face.

The Devil's snare seized his leg again and was dragging him back to the water. _"Incendio!" _he yelled, and he heard the scream of the plant as it burst into flames. He pulled himself out of the pond are and into the next pathway, which presented Albus with three different routes. Before choosing one, he took a knee and began to think.

That was frightening. There was no way that could have been a task obstacle. He couldn't make out any of the man's face, but knew his intentions were not pure. One thing Albus knew for certain; there were more than three people in this maze.

"What he _hell _was that?" Harry yelled to Desmond, back in the great hall.

The entire hall gasped as they stared up at the ceiling, which had been split into three separate parts showing the champions progress. They saw a man pointing his wand straight at Albus, and they also saw it was not Coralie or Vinschtein.

"I don't know, I don't-" Desmond scrambled to find words, staring blankly up at the roof.

"McGonagall!" Harry yelled again, storming towards the headmaster.

"Were working on it, Potter, calm down-" She said, but Harry cut her off.

"Calm? Someone is in their, trying to kill my son! Their trying to kill Coralie and Vinschtein-I'm going in the maze!" He said, and took off towards the door.

"There's no way in." Said Percy, who had just joined the conversation amidst the panic. "The only way out now is for someone to touch the cup. Once someone does, all three of them will be transported back here, the maze will go down, and we'll find the intruder."

"That's all we can do?" Yelled Ron, who also had just joined in.

"That is all we can do, the draught of non-passing prevents entry. It's been tampered with so that the cup and _only_ the cup can get anybody out." Percy said, before adding, "Believe me, Harry, he's my nephew also. If there was any other way, I would take it."

Babchuk and Madame Maxime came around the corner and joined the rest of them.

"Weasley," Babchuk began, clearly meaning Percy, "What is going on in there?"

Percy tried his best to explain what he had just told Harry.

"Zehr eez a maniac in zee maze vif our champions?" Said Madame Maxime, in her best, but still mediocre english.

"Yes, and there's nothing we can do about it until someone wins." Said Harry, slouching back into his chair, burying his head into his hands.

"Point me!" Albus yelled at his wand, with his heart still racing. He followed the path to the right, as his wand instructed.

This time, the dead end led to a table with six keys and six notes, with one keyhole, and a different, separate note, obviously meant to be read first.

He picked it up in his hand.

_ Well played, champion._

_ Six keys, one keyhole. _

_One key shall present you with the correct path._

_ A different key shall present you with two paths, one being the correct one, and you will be forced to pick correctly with your intuition._

_ All other keys shall make the keyhole disappear._

_ Good luck._

Albus picked up the first key and read the note.

_Read the note on my right._

Helpful, thought Albus. He did as was instructed.

_On my left you shall not find your path._

That probably meant the first key was not the right one. He kept moving down the line, left to right.

_Two to my right holds not the way, but a key. _

Confusing, but he continued.

_There is one key between me and the correct key._

So it was either two to the left or two to the right. The fifth note said:

_There is one key left. _

Way to state the obvious, fifth key, he thought at it.

_Read the note on my left. _

Albus discarded the first and last keys. He looked again at the third note.

_Two to my right holds not the way, but a key. _

So, two on his left was not the correct key, but maybe it being a key meant it had a clue. He picked it up to look at it again.

_There is one key left. _

Upon closer examination, he noticed the word left was written differently- it was a subtle difference, but the only thing he had to go on. He picked up the fourth key again.

_There is one key between me and the correct key. _

He picked up the second key, and the previously discarded sixth key. According the the fourth key, it was one of these two. Albus remembered the clue. Left...

It must be the second key, it was on the left!

He wasn't positive, but this was the only thing it could be.

He put the second key into the keyhole and twisted. The wall behind the table burst into green flames and collapsed, showing a clear, one path, which Albus took.

He heard a cry, a yell of pain, obviously coming from Vinschtein. He took off towards it a full speed.

There was no way to get right, which was where the cry came from. He listened through the wall.

_"Crucio!" _ The man said. It was not a voice that Albus recognized.

Vinschtein's scream pierced the air. "Vinschtein!" Albus yelled, pounding the bricks, but knew nobody could hear him.

"Igor!" Yelled Babchuk, frightened beyond belief.

The great hall was a scene of panic. Durmstrang kids were huddled into a corner, some crying, some silent. Their friend was being torchered and their school was losing all hope for a triwizard victory.

Harry rubbed his neck nervously at his son staring hopelessly into a wall, determined to rescue him but helpless to do so.

Elise was with Rose and Lily. They were huddled into a corner, and Ginny came over to talk to them.

"It'll be okay, girls." She said, right at the verge of tears. "Al's strong. He'll get through it and then this will be over."

Percy was still with Harry and Ron.

"Harry," Said Percy, "Can you and Ron go down to the outside of the maze? We need people there to apprehend the intruder before he can escape."

"What about the patrol teachers?" Asked Ron.

"They must be notified. But they are also not aurors." Said Percy.

"Okay. We'll find him."Said Harry, and left the hall.

Albus needed to find the cup. It was still north-east of him, so he would need to get right somehow.

Trying to make it, he took any turn that even angled north-east.

Eventually, he came to two walls on either side of him, intersecting right in front of him. On his left, there were red bricks. On his right, blue. Naturally, the way behind him had shut.

A note appeared out of smoke right in front of him.

_Champion, you have made it to your last challenge. Behind one of these walls lies the path to the cup, behind the other, nothing. There is one thing, and one thing alone that will help you now, and that is yourself. Choose wisely, for you have no assistance._

Nothing? He just had to guess?

He used his wandto point himself north, and the wand showed that north-east was right down the centre of the two. Obviously.

He didn't even think about things, he just pushed on the blue wall. It burst into flames the same colour as it's brick, and the walls morphed so that there was no way back, only forward down a path the curved north-east. A blue light shined down the path. He must have guessed right.

"Hello Potter." Said a voice so cold and hoarse it cut through the air like a knife. Albus felt the sting of wood against his neck. "Walk."

He did as he was instructed. The voice was not recognizable. "What do you want?" Albus asked him.

"You." He said.

Albus couldn't help but think that this man's plan was not well thought out. He would teleport back into the great hall, with Albus, where he would be immediately confronted by aurors, ministry workers and Hogwarts teachers and students? He didn't stand a chance.

The cup was within sight. It stood high on a marble pillar, less than forty feet away.

The man spoke again. "Were going to the end of the path. Your about to win the triwizard cup."

"What is he planning on doing?" Yelled Hermione. "Coming into the hall?"

"No, he wouldn't dare-unless-" said Percy.

"Unless?" Asked Harry, trying to control anger.

"Unless he had been in there for a while, in which case he could have found the cup, and tampered with the portkey so it would bring him somewhere else."

"Where?" Said Ron.

"We won't know." Percy continued. "The birds die as soon as he exits the maze."

Harry looked up at the ceiling. Vinschtein was unconscious. Coralie was running around in the maze, but gaining no progress. Albus was about to touch the cup.

Albus still felt the sting of the man's wand against the back of his neck. He reached out for the cup with his left hand, but his right was reaching into his robes. All in one fluid motion, he swung his left elbow around, striking the man in the rest, and swung his wand out of his robes, yelling, _"Expelliarmus!" _He caught the man's wand, and looked down upon him.

"Good plan," Albus said, and seized a corner of the cup.


	35. No Words Could Describe This

**I do not own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 35-No words could describe this.**

Albus landed on the floor in the great hall just in front of the teacher's table. Vinschtein's unconscious body hit the floor to his right. Coralie stood upright to his left, just grasping what had happened. She sat down on the floor, head down.

Ginny came towards Albus at a full on sprint. "Al, are you okay?"

Suddenly, there was a crowd. Many 'are you okay's' and 'nice jobs's' and 'congratulations' were being shot at him, left right and centre.

He staggered to his feet, saying, "Ya, I'm fine, I'm fine. Someone has to go get that guy!"

"Don't worry, Al, Ron and your dad are already there." Began Hermione. "I bet he's on his way back to London right now."

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and managed to break off from the crowd. There was a break before the presentation ceremony.

"Was it that guy who hurt Vinschtein?" Albus asked Colby, John and Brian.

"No, it wasn't actually." Began John.

"The guy was torchering him, but he heard you yelling, and he took off." Colby continued. "Vinschtein tried to follow him, but he took a wrong turn and came face to face with a sphinx."

"Got the riddle wrong, and then it all went downhill." Finished Brian.

"Well, that makes me feel a little bit better. What about Coralie?" He asked.

"She got to the gate before you did, but guessed wrong." Said John.

"Actually, it wasn't a guess at all." Said Colby, who got nothing but blank stares. "I asked your uncle Percy about it, because I thought it seemed unfair. He told me, the blue gate was the right one, because the cup was blue, and you all knew that. They decided to test you with something so incredibly obvious so that you might screw it up."

"Wow. So I got pretty lucky then, didn't I?" Albus asked.

"You bet. Your about to get your prize," Said John. "Get up there, champ."

Albus walked up onto a high podium, where Desmond was already standing. "It gives me great pleasure," He began, with his voice magically amplified, "to congratulate Albus Severus Potter of Hogwarts, for winning the triwizard tournament. On behalf of Hogwarts and the British ministry of magic, we present mr. Potter with one thousand galleons of prize money!" He finished.

Desmond put a fat, heavy bag of gold into Albus' outstretched right hand. McGonagall then took the stage.

"Well, congratulations, Albus!" she started out by saying, as Albus climbed down form the podium. "We'd like to thank Professor Babchuk and Madame Maxime for coming all this way to compete, what wonderful guests they have been. And despite the little, er, hiccup during tonight's event, I'd say this tournament was a fabulous one indeed!"

The suits of armour that stood around the outside of the great hall started clapping, as well as all of the portraits, and eventually, the humans followed suit.

"It gives me great pleasure to declare this year's triwizard tournament officially closed!" She finished.

There was nothing Albus wanted more than to bask in the glory of his victory, to accept the congratulations from every person in the great hall, but there were more pressing matters to deal with. Matters that presented themselves straight away.

"Albus!" Yelled Harry. "Quick word?" He asked.

Albus joined his father in a corner, relieved to see that he was back so quick. Over his father's shoulder he saw Ron rejoin the crowd as well. "I expect you'd like some answers?" Harry told his son.

"Er, ya, that would be great."

"First off, congrats. I wouldn't be a real father without saying that first. The man who infiltrated the maze was Patriclus MacDouglas, who is working for Dolohov. I just spoke to headquarters, and they've confirmed it. They're interrogating him now, Ron's on his way back, probably going to come in any second."

"So why did he want me?"

"I have no idea. To get to me, I think."

"Why do-"

"I don't know why they want me either."

Albus looked stumped. "Okay. Let me know if anything comes up."

"Albus, I know you've got some glory to go shine in, but that was extremely brave, what you did there. Quite the move."

Albus smiled. "Thanks, dad." He turned around and rejoined the party.

Albus woke up the next day around one o'clock, and found a note on his bed side table.

_Al, _

_ John, Brian and Colby were gone already, so I just came in. I didn't want to wake you. Mom and Dad are looking for you. Don't sleep all day. _

_ Lily_

There were a few edits under that.

_So are my parents, and me. _

_ -Rose_

_ And us. _

_ -John, Brian, Colby._

_ And Elise._

_ -Colby again_

Albus couldn't help but laugh. He decided to start with the great hall. Sure enough, John, Brian and Colby were sitting in their regular seats. "Morning, Champ." Said Brian.

"Whuzzgoinon?" Albus said, still tired. He grabbed a bunch of food from lunch.

"Not much." Said Colby.

"We have a few days to kill before the train leaves. What to do?" Said John.

"The frenchies leave tomorrow. Up for a bit more cooperating before they leave, dear brother?" Said Brian.

"Those two girls will still talk to you?" Asked Albus.

John winked, and they took off. Albus and Colby laughed.

"I," said Colby, "think I'm going to go find Rose."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "You two back on and going strong?"

"Of course." Colby answered. "Maybe you ought to go see Elise. She leaves tomorrow too, you know."

"No, she doesn't. She's coming back on the train with us. She's staying with me for a few days, then were going to France."

"Nice." Said Colby, before taking off himself.

Albus wandered down to the Beauxbatons carriage just in time to see John against a tree with Dominique all over him, and Jacqueline dragging Brian by the hand behind a bush. Albus laughed.

As he climbed the steps towards the carriage's red door, he heard a familiar, french voice behind him. It wasn't Elise - it was Coralie.

"Hal-buse!" She said. "I have to say, good job on weening zee tournament. You deserved it."

"Thanks a lot, Coralie." He replied. "It means a lot." It really _did _mean a lot. His dad always told him, when you beat someone and show them respect, it's good, but it takes a whole lot of courage to admit somebody is better than you.

Naturally, Elise wasn't too far away. Whenever Albus came down to the carriage, Elise was never more than fifty feet from her.

"Hey there, champion." She said, throwing her arms around him and pulling him down into a hug.

"Hey, Elise," He replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Excited for monday."

"You know, the train ride is pretty boring. I think it might be even more boring, because you might have to spend it with Rose and Lily." He said, taking a couple of steps away from her.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Well, me, John, Brian and Colby have a little tradition, for the train ride back. Strictly us four. Sorry."

"I'll cope. I like Rose and Lily."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Can I know what that tradition is?"

"Nope." He said, with an ear-to-ear grin.

They had wandered to the cliff where they say the night of the yule ball. They sat down and Albus put his arm around her.

"If the squid comes back, I'm not rescuing you this time." he said.

"Well, then you might just get dragged in." She replied, tightening her grip on him, and gazing up at him with a smile.

It seemed like a moment that might last forever, but unfortunately, not everyone recognizes things like this.

"ALBUS!" he heard from behind him. "AL! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GIVE YOUR BUDDY A HUG!"

Teddy Lupin, like always, barged into an intense moment without feeling a speck of guilt for interrupting anybody.

Albus grudgingly staggered to his feet. "Not to worry Teddy. Your timing is just as perfect as it's ever been."

Teddy, recognizing the sarcasm, replied equally as sarcastically, "Thought so. How's my champion?"

"I was amazing until fifteen seconds ago. You couldn't have waited five minutes?" He said, as Elise managed to catch up to them.

"Nope, but I see why. She sure is pretty."

Elise blushed. Albus turned back on him. "So how have you been?"

"Getting along. Victoire is due in the next few weeks." He said.

"Right, your gonna be a dad! Congrats! Any thoughts on a name?"

"I don't know, we were thinking about Remus or Dora, but we still aren't positive."

"Ya, I know what you mean. I'm sure they'd like that."

Teddy looked away, and decided to change the subject. "Your dad wants a word. Says it's important."

"Alright. I'll go find them. Elise, I'll find you later, okay?"

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss before she took off.

Albus found his parents at Hagrid's.

"Al!" Said the massive half giant as Albus approached his hut. "How're yeh doin, Champion?"

"I'm great, Hagrid, how 'bout you?"

"Ah, not bad, not bad!"

Harry looked around. "Hagrid, do you mind if we step out for a quick private word?" He asked politely, motioning towards himself, Ginny and Albus.

They stepped out to the pumpkin patch and took a seat.

"Al, congratulations on your victory." Said his mother, very unenthusiastically.

"Mum? What's wrong?" he asked.

She burst into tears. Harry turned on him. "Al, there's something we haven't told you."

Al looked over at his tear-drenched mother, and back to his dad, and it seemed like he already knew.

"It's James." Harry continued. "He's been taken."

Albus stumbled off the pumpkin he was sitting on. "Death eaters?" He said, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"Yes. The office has been on non-stop watch for him, but me and Ron are not allowed to go after them currently. They think the mission is too personal."

"Too personal to go save your son's life?"

"We've just recently made contact, and he's alive and well. They want me."

"Why?"

"Revenge. For killing Voldemort. For destroying their plans."

"Is that why MacDouglas came for me in the maze?"

"Yes."

"What's their plan?"

"I have three weeks to turn myself over, or they kill him."

"So what's our plan, then?"

Harry was hesitating every time he spoke. Ginny still sat in silence. "You are going to go to France. You're going to have a good time. The Aurors and the order are going to get together and decide on a date. Then your going to apparate us right in."

"Me? Go with you?" The world just fell on Albus. He never expected this, he expected to be kept at home, to be treated like a kid. This isn't the kind of thing he was ready for. He was being asked to enter the eye of the storm.

"Albus, I would not ask you for if I didn't think you were ready. Your of age, your smart, and most importantly, your brave enough.

Dragons looked like cake compared this next task.

"I... I can't... Your talking about getting almost forty people, into an anti-apparition ward?"

"Albus, listen to me. It seems hard, it seems like the end of the world, I know. Believe me, if there is anyone who is right to tell you how hard it is to face up to this, it's me. And right now, is not the time. You have to go to France, you'll be safe there. We will call upon you when the time comes."

Albus could not believe the task his father had just placed upon him. He sat motionless for a long time.

No words could describe this.


	36. A Stir of Thought and Emotion

**I do not own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

****Thanks for all the amazing reviews, despite there being few. If your bothering to read this, you might as well give some constructive criticism! Whether you give good or bad feedback, it will be much appreciated!****

**Chapter 36-A Stir of Thought and Emotion**

"Al, you ready for the game?" John asked, as Albus walked into they're compartment. He had just gone and seen Rose, Lily and Elise. Rose would be staying with them also.

The game for the end of the year wasn't really a game, and was much like the train ride up. They just bought all the candy from the trolley that they could afford, and whoever ate the most won. They usually talked about the year and things like that, but Albus couldn't really say he felt like doing that. He decided to withhold the information his brother was being kept prisoner and his father being sought out by death eaters, because he didn't really even want to think about it let alone talk about it. He had not stopped worrying about his brother for the last four days.

As he began stuffing a third bag of Bernie Botts' Every Flavoured Beans in to his mouth, he suggested a game of chess to Colby, trying to get his mind off things. Colby was the only one of them who could put up a decent fight. Brian magically suspended the board in the air while they played.

"So you're gonna spend a whole week in France?" Asked John.

"Yeah, right on the sea. It's going to be fantastic." He said as his bishop unsheathed a tiny sword and decapitated one of Colby's tiny knights.

"Damn, didn't see that." Colby said. "Is anyone going to be there, or just you two?"

"Her brother and father won't be there, thank God, and her mother is going to be in and out. She owns the Flourish & Blotts in Paris." Albus replied.

"Queen to D seven!" Said Colby, as his queen pulled a dagger out of her pocket and stabbed a pawn in the chest.

Brian smiled. "Wow, two teenagers with a beach house to themselves for a week."

Everyone laughed.

After Albus had crushed Colby, they decided to have fun by releasing over fifty chocolate frogs in the compartment and trying to catch them without magic.

"Get it!" Brian exclaimed.

"Al, on your shoulder!" John shouted, when Albus immediately shot his arm around and caught it as it tried to leap away.

The room was filled with smeared chocolate. Brian had just caught the last one, when Albus whipped out his wand and aimed it very carefully but quickly at the frog that Brian was about to eat.

_"Reducto!" _He shouted, and the frogs chocolate innards drenched Brian's face.

"You nearly blew my face off!" Brian shouted.

Albus, John and Colby were in hysterics. "At least your good-looking now, what with all the chocolate covering your imperfections." Said John.

"We're identical, idiot." He replied, joking.

Just then, the compartment door slid open, and Lily walked in. "Hey guys." She said politely, before dragging Albus by the hand out of the compartment.

"Lily, what's going on?"

"Mum and Dad are having a shouting match, and I usually don't believe in eavesdropping, but I really think you ought to hear it." She said, holding an extendable ear in her outstretched hand. "It's about you."

George had invented a cloaking mechanism so it would be invisible when he slid it under the door. He put one end in his ear.

"... and he's not a kid anymore, Gin!" Said his father.

"Your asking so much of him, though! It's not his bravery that's in question here, he's faced danger before, Harry."

"So what is in question then?"

"Your asking him to do something he's never done before! Last time he was trying to break the barrier with someone, he lost five pounds of flesh!"

"He can do this, I know he can. He's so much stronger now-"

"This isn't some school test of his magical ability! Last time, he was trying to save his life and his girlfriend's life. This time, your asking him to transport half of his family into the lair of a group who's sole purpose is murdering his father! How do you think, 'Al, can you bring me right into the centre of everybody who wants to kill me?' sounds to him? He worships you, Harry, he looks up to you more than anybody, and your asking him to purposely risk both of your lives."

"But, Ginny, what about James?"

"It's not that I don't want to save James! But this is madness, he's our son! You can't possib-"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Yelled Harry back, and this was the first time he had raised his voice since Albus started listening. Suddenly, the direction of the conversation shifted. "Do you think I like having my son teleport himself into danger?"

"This isn't just danger this time, these people will torcher and kill him!"

"I KNOW! Listen to me, if anybody knows what's at stake here, it's me! Don't you think even for a second that I don't care about Al's safety, don't think that I care more about saving James! But this is the only way, and I will not let any danger befall my son. Either of them. Al can do this."

Silence fell.

Harry spoke again. "We are going to find James. We are going to end this war before it even starts. And I swear to you, Albus will not be hurt. He's my son too."

It was too much for Albus. He removed the ear from under the door, and stood up. Not wanting to see anybody, he perused through the aisles until he found an empty compartment.

They had really given him a lot to think about.

One thing was for sure, was that he had to do this. There was no more questioning himself, his abilities, there was no more try, there was only do.

Getting only himself in and out of the place would be easy, if that was the plan; the ward could not have been up for more than a few months, and it takes years to get stronger. It's a type of magic that strengthens over time, like the one defending Hogwarts, which had been up since the days of the founders.

His problem would be getting _everyone_ in.

Obviously, they couldn't all go at once. Not only would it be too hard for Albus, they all wouldn't be able to get a hand on him at the same time for the side-along to work.

And once he was in, there was no leaving. He had to stay to help them fight, to find James, and to get everyone out afterwards. That would be the hardest part.

Albus had assumed that this was a rescue mission for the order and a assault for the Aurors, so they would have to find his brother quickly. Plus, he did not know whether they had any other prisoners.

"Al?" He heard from outside. It was Lily.

"Hey, Lily." He replied, trying to make himself presentable.

"They want you to go with them, don't they?"

"They want me to be the ticket in and out."

"And your afraid to go in or are you doubting your ability?"

Albus sat silent.

"Doubt, I guess." She stated.

"How do you know?"

"You know, Al, as much as you'd like to think so, I'm not stupid. In fact, I'm pretty clever." She laughed at herself, before continuing. "A few reasons; one, if you were afraid, you would have immediately insisted it's not because your afraid. It's basic boy instinct."

Albus smiled, acknowledging the truth in her words.

"Mum always told me that Dad wasn't respected because he was the bravest person of all time, but he had a very specific type of courage. No matter what kind of danger faced him, no matter what was at stake, if someone he loved were in danger, he would storm forward, relentless, reckless and determined. He would not rest until he felt his loved ones were safe." Albus had heard stories that fit with that, but never actually heard it said. "They called it his 'rescuing thing'." Lily finished.

"And?" asked Albus.

"I think you're the same. You're going to rescue James because you have to, and because you love him, and that is going to give you the strength to do this. You might not think you have it now, but you will."

Albus was speechless.

"So, what makes you doubt yourself?"

"Last time I tried breaking an anti-apparition ward that was up for only a few minutes, I nearly died. I was carrying one person. This time, I'll be going somewhere much farther, with more people, and in and out, on command, at least ten times. Probably more."

"Albus, what's wrong with you?"

He looked up his sister, confused, at her change in subject.

She continued. "You just fought off dragons, beasts, beat an impossible maze. You proved you were the best kid of any school in Britain, France or any of the eight or nine countries Durmstrang collects from. Why can't you do this?"

"I...I don't...That's not even the hardest part, though." Albus said, only partly answering her question.

"Well what is?"

"The hard part is the waiting. They want me to go sit tight in France for a week while my brother is captured, my father is being hunted down like an animal and none of our family is safe. I have to go pretend I'm having a great time with my girlfriend when in fact, I'll be worrying about almost everybody I know. But I can't tell her, because she'll feel guilty, and then you know how girls get, no offence of course. She'll get depressed, she'll try and comfort me and probably end up crying because I don't want to talk about it, then I'll be the one comforting her, and she'll feel even more guilty and it'll start again. I'm not saying that there's a problem with her, but-"

"But what?"

"It's just... it's basic girl instinct, I guess."

She laughed. "So, you're going to have to fight through the waiting. I know it'll be hard, but you'll do it. And when the time comes, you'll be called upon, and you'll do great. I know it, and you will too."

She turned and left him alone once more with his thoughts.


	37. France

**I don't own Harry Potter and it's the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 37 - France**

Albus sat on his front porch, waiting for Elise. She was talking to Rose and Lily inside, saying emotional goodbyes like girls do.

"Hey, Al." Said Harry, who had just appeared from the house.

"Hi, Dad. How's it going?"

"I'm pretty good. Excited for the week?"

Albus gave his father a look. It wasn't any specific kind of look, but they both knew what it meant.

"Okay, Al, I know. I just got word from the office. It's saturday." Harry said.

Albus was sort of relieved, but also not. That gave him five entire days with Elise, but it also meant he would have to come up with a reason for why he was leaving early. "When?"

"Your to be home at noon. We're meeting the order and the Aurors at the office at one for briefing. We leave at two."

"The afternoon? We're launching an assault in the middle of the afternoon on a saturday?"

Harry laughed. "Well, they'll expect night time, plus, nobody wants to fight in the dark. Also, it gives us a higher chance of finding them with less people there. They have lives also."

"Makes some sense. I have no idea what I'm going to tell Elise when I leave."

"You haven't told her?"

"I don't want to worry her." Albus said, somewhat truthfully.

"Albus, I think she should know."

"You might be right." Said Albus.

Harry took a deep breath. "Just remember, Albus, fear and doubt show weakness, and if there is one thing that you are not, it's weak. It's okay to be afraid, and it's okay to doubt yourself, but when the time comes, there is no room for it. You keep in your mind that James will be okay, that you will defend your loved ones, and nothing will stop you. The bravest man is not a man without fear, but a man who can look his worst fears straight in the eye and continue on anyway."

He patted Albus on the back before turning back and going inside the house, and was immediately replaced by his mother.

"Hey, Al." Said Ginny.

"Hi, Mum."

"What did you tell Elise?"

"I haven't."

"Which, I think, is a good decision, but I'm sure your father disagrees, right?"

"Yup. Good call."

"You can't just disappear though. Tell her something. You owe her that."

"Okay, I'll figure something out."

"So, what are your thoughts? About going in with them?"

"How do we know he's even still alive?" He burst out, without thinking.

"There is an easy way. He put the fidelius charm on his house, and he was the sole secret keeper, but none of us can speak the location out loud. If they had killed him, we would all be able to, as we would now be secret keepers of his house."

This gave Albus some peace of mind, but he was still disappointed in his deduction skills because he had not figured that out.

"You'll do great on saturday, Al. Now go have fun." She added.

They stood up, and Albus embraced his mother in a tight hug, before she went back into the house as well.

"Ready to go?" Asked Elise, who had emerged in the doorway as soon as Ginny passed.

Without a word, he grabbed her by the hand and disappeared.

He couldn't help but notice the beauty of the place right away. Calling it a nice house was an understatement; it was absolutely magnificent at the least. They were on the cliff, which was about twenty feet off a beach, overlooking the mediterranean sea. There was a cobblestone path that lead down to the beach.

He looked over at the house again and saw a muggle car. His uncle Ron had told him the story of the time he and his father drove a muggle car that was enchanted so it could fly to school when they missed the train in second year. Albus guessed that this car could do the same, but it was much sportier looking then the way Ron described the other one.

This one was a white convertible, with the top down. Upon closer inspection, he saw the words, _'Aston Martin DB9' _on the back. This meant nothing to him, but he just assumed it was an expensive, prestigious brand.

"My dad likes muggle cars." Elise said, noticing Albus admiring it. He has a whole collection in the back, if you'd like to see."

"Ya, actually, I really would." He was amazed at himself that he could have the beautiful beach and house here and all he could think of were muggle cars. Albus liked muggle stuff though, which was apparently something he got from grandpa Weasley.

"I'll give you a complete tour. Let's go inside first." She pulled him inside and he put his rucksack on the ground. "I'd keep that, you can put it in my room when we get there."

"Your parents don't mind us sharing a bed?"

"They don't care, they know we aren't kids anymore." She said, adding a little wink. Albus laughed.

"This is the kitchen." She said, and Albus saw all the pots and pans cleaning themselves over a massive metal sink. They moved into the next room.

"I don't know if you watch TV, but we've got one in there." She said, pointing to a little sitting area. They looked all around the house, which had five bedrooms and seven bathrooms in total. Albus saw her father's car collection in the back, which wasn't exactly a collection, because there were only four. He noticed they were all convertibles and expensive looking, but names like _'Mercedes' _or _'Lamborghini' _meant nothing to him.

That afternoon, they decided to go for a swim before her mother got home. Albus had brought his swim trunks and Elise wore a bikini made of so little material it didn't even bother with a pattern. Naturally, this didn't bother Albus in the slightest.

"Have you ever jumped of that cliff?" Asked Albus, as they were treading water. He was referring to a cliff that was directly over the water and about forty feet high.

"Yes, all the time! Want to try it?" She exclaimed, excited that he noticed.

Obviously, when they got there, the cliff looked much higher from up close.

Elise jumped over the edge without even thinking about it first, at a full run and laughing the whole way.

Albus followed suit, flying through the air for what felt like forever but was really only about a second, and sinking so far deep he nearly touched the bottom.

They two spent the next few days fooling around, swimming, going for long walks, and going in and out of town.

Albus, despite having the sinking feeling that these few days could be the last time he would ever see her, knew these were still the best days he'd had in a while.

I know this was a short one, sorry. Please review!

Also, if anybody reading this has ever read the twilight series, could you please send me an inbox. Thanks!


	38. The Plan

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and they are the copyright property of their owner(s). **

**Chapter 38-The Plan**

"Good morning, Albus!"

"Mum, I told you he prefers Al." Said Elise.

Albus awoke later than usual on the next day, and came downstairs to find Elise's mother, Rebecca, watching TV, and Elise over the stove making them eggs, with her hair tied up and still in pyjamas.

"Morning, Rebecca." Albus had addressed her as 'mrs. Clement' the first time he met her, but she told him upfront and quickly that she would not be addressed as such ("Do I really look like a mrs. to you? I'm not that old!) so Albus decided to stick with first names.

"You can really sleep, Al!" Said Rebecca, "It's almost eleven!"

"Is it really?" Said Albus, shocked.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I really don't give a damn how late you sleep him." She said. "And besides, Elise has only been up for a half-hour. What the hell did you two do all night?" She added, before realizing what she had just said and adding, "Wait a minute, I don't want to know. Pretend I never said anything."

Albus and Elise both burst into hysterics while her mother sat there awkwardly.

"Morning, Al." She said, as he went over to join her in the kitchen.

"Good morning! I'll put on a pot of tea." He replied.

"Great, thanks. Also, do you want toast with breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes, please." He replied. She flicked her wand and four thick slices of egg bread flew into the toaster.

They ate their breakfast and talked about what to do during the day.

"Why don't you go into town?" Asked her mother. "Perpignan is beautiful."

Perpignan was the name of the town just north of where they lived.

"That sounds like a great idea." Albus said. "Elise, what do you think?"

"I'd love to!" She said. "You mentioned you like muggle things, right?"

"Well, they sometimes fascinate me, yeah, why?" He replied.

"Have you ever heard of a muggle sport called rugby?"

"Ya, I've heard of it."

"Well Perpignan has a team who plays today, and my family goes to games sometimes and annoys the players. It's quite entertaining."

Albus was more intrigued then anything. "Okay, let's go then!"

They sat very low in the stands and brought big, long sleeve coats to conceal their wands. "So what do you mean, annoy?" He asked. He knew quite a bit about rugby, and was excited to see how Elise would change it.

"Watch." She said, as the ball was kicked high up into the air. She pointed her concealed wand at it, muttered something too quiet for Albus to hear, and watched it fall. The went right through a player's outstretched arms, and made a two foot crater in the ground.

"You made it heavier?" Albus asked, laughing.

She giggled as well. "You try something!"

He racked his mind for a something that would be funny, and finally thought of something. He pointed his own hidden wand at a player running with the ball, who was sure to score. He gave a little flick of the wand, and watched the ball go flying as the player did a half-flip a landed flat on his face.

"Doesn't your ministry know that we're performing spells on muggles?" He asked.

"No, our ministry doesn't monitor it here." She told him.

They continued doing this for a little while before getting bored and deciding to go get something to eat. They decided on a little Indian restaurant close to the stadium.

"Have you ever had indian food?" She asked.

"No, but I hear it's good."

"Here, try this." She said, getting a forkful of some appetizer she got a passing it to him. He put it in his mouth and his cheeks and ears instantly turned entirely red. He started sweating frantically, trying to swallow it. He got it down eventually.

Looking around and seeing that they were the only ones in the tiny restaurant, he had no hesitation in grabbing a jug of water from the next table over, and draining it.

Elise couldn't stop laughing. "You're trying to kill me!" He joked. "First cliffs, and now this!"

"They like spicy foods in India. And besides, the cliff was your idea." She replied.

Albus went to the bathroom to wash the sauce of his face. He was in there for just a few minutes, before he heard Elise scream.

He sprinted out of the bathroom, knocking things over as he went. Elise had been disarmed, and surrounded by about six men. He couldn't recognize any of them upon first glance.

One of the men had his own wand and Elise's, both pointed at her. There were two men guarding the door, and three pointing there wands at Albus, who's hands were in the air.

"Hello, Potter." Said one of the men. "Do you know who I am?"

Albus said nothing.

"Somebody get his wand!" the same man shouted, and another of them took Albus's wand from his shorts' pocket.

"You must be Selwyn." Said Albus. "I see everybody here obeys you like a bunch of sheep."

"Now, now, boy, let's not get carried away. Remember, we have your little girlfriend here." Selwyn told him. "Now these two here," He continued pointing to the two on his immediate right and left, "Are Amycus Carrow and Ragomir Gorski. That's Augustus Rookwood and Amycus' sister, Alecto, over by the door, and I think you know Greyback."

The werewolf smiled as he tightened his grip on Elise. Gorski was the person who killed Colby's parents. Carrow was holding his wand and Albus's. It was not surprising that he had mixed up the other Carrow for a man once he actually saw her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We want you, and her, to come with us." Said Selwyn, simply and in a matter of fact sort of tone. Carrow moved forward to grab Albus. As he touched his back, Albus spun around and elbowed him in the nose, and grabbed both wands.

_"Stupefy!" _he shouted, stunning Greyback, Rookwood and the Carrow sister. "Elise, Run!" He shouted, and she took off out the door.

_"Expelliarmus!" _yelled Selwyn, and caught Carrow's wand and Albus's. He tossed Carrow his. "Carrow, find her. Gorski, clear the mess and return to base."

He pointed his own wand at Albus and silently levitated him by his ankle. He guided him into the fireplace, stepped in himself, exclaimed, "sixty-seven, fallowfield path!" and they dissapeared into green flames.

Selwyn carried him around the house, and into a large room not to far from the fireplace. James was tied up, sitting unconscious in the corner.

"James!" He yelled, as Selwyn through him to the ground.

"No use, he won't wake up." Said Selwyn. "Now, how about you tell me where your father is."

"Are you really stupid as you look?" Albus asked, pulling himself up to his feet. "I wouldn't tell _you _where my worst enemy was."

Selwyn's maniacal smile turned into an evil stare. "You'll pay for that one, boy. _Crucio!_"

Albus was hit with the spell straight in the chest, and he crumpled to the ground. Scorching hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin.

"Now, how about you give me some information?" He said again.

Albus pulled himself up to his feet once more. "How about you release my brother?"

"Fine then. I see how you like to play things," Selwyn began. "Your father will turn himself over or you'll rot here with your brother."

"Why don't you just kill us now?"

"I can't kill you." He replied, without making eye contact.

"Oh, I see. Dolohov's the _real _boss."

Selwyn turned around and looked Albus straight in the eye, laughing. "Dolohov knows nothing, absolutely _nothing, _of what's to come. He is a fool, and desires only strength, whether it be physical or magical. So yes, boy, he is the boss for now, but shall not be for long."

"And what do you desire then?"

"I desire what my master desired. The dark lord wished for Harry Potter dead, and I will fulfill his wish."

"So that's what this army is for? Vengeance because your master couldn't even kill a teenager?"

"You are such a fool. It matters not however, because my master had more than one wish. Both shall be realized soon enough, and there is nothing you or your blood traitorous family can do about it, Potter."

More than one wish? What could Selwyn want?

They had this army that Dolohov had been assembling for god knows how long. But the army was under Dolohov's command first and foremost. That's why Selwyn needed him out of the way, so he could control the army. But what did he plan to do with it?

The other wish. He was going to use the army to kill Harry, and then do something else...

It all hit Albus at once. "You're going to march on the ministry?" Albus asked, fear in his voice.

Selwyn smiled. "Well, Potter, maybe you are not such a fool after all."

"But the ministry has over seventy Aurors at it's disposal; you couldn't have more than forty on your side. So you must have an inside man."

"Very high inside men, indeed. In the very heart of law-keeping."

"So what about us?" Albus asked. "What are we doing here?"

"Bait. I still need to kill your father."

"He's going to kill you, just so you know. If he comes here, you won't be the one walking away."

"We'll see." Said Selwyn with a last, evil smile, before he slammed the door shut.


	39. The Inside Man

**I don't own Harry Potter and it is the copyright property of it's owner(s).**

**Chapter 39-The Inside Man**

"James! James, wake up!"

Albus had been crouched next to the chair that James sat in. He had untied the ropes that bound him, which was painfully annoying to do by hand, since they had taken his wand. James was wandless as well. Albus tried over and over to to wake him, but nothing worked.

He flopped down onto the floor and leaned on the chair. He tried speaking the name of James's house just to make sure he actually was unconscious, not dead, and fortunately he could not get the words passed his tongue.

It gave Albus peace in mind to know that Elise had escaped. If she hadn't she would probably be here right now, with him. He wondered how she managed that; though Albus thought the world of her, he had to admit she was not the most talented witch in the world. Extremely intelligent, yes, but magical, no. Albus always mocked her about it; she managed to ace anything written, like an essay or a test, but as soon as someone asked to her to wave her wand o, she was totally helpless.

And if what Lily told him about his dad was true, his 'rescuing thing' should kick in soon. He had to get his hands on a wand so he could apparate him and James out of there before his father could do it.

He wondered how long it would take Elise to get to him and tell him.

"Al?" He heard from behind him.

"Blimey, James, your finally awake!" Al said, getting to his feet.

"How did they catch you?" Said James.

"They got me in France, but Elise escaped. How long have you been here?"

"Bloody forever, I lost track. So school's over?"

"Ya. I won the tournament."

James patted him on the back. "Atta be, little brother."

"We have to go, and soon." Said Al. "The Aurors are launching an attack and the order are coming to rescue you, on saturday. If I can get my hands on a wand, I'll apparate us right out."

"Right. A wand. I'm guessing they took yours also, then?"

"Yup. And Selwyn is planning on killing Dolohov and overthrowing the ministry. He's got some sort of spy high up in their ranks."

"So Selwyn's the brains behind it." Said James. "Shoulda figured. I dunno if Dolohov has spoken to you, but he's one stupid bloke."

"Dolohov put it all together."

James frowned, before changing the subject. "Right. If Elise escaped, she's going straight to our place to tell dad."

"And we don't want dad coming here."

A mischievous grin stretched from one of James's ears to the other. "I think I've got an idea."

_BANG, BANG, BANG. BANG. _

James smashed his fist into the door over and over again. Eventually, Selwyn sent someone in to check up on things.

"What is it?" Yelled Gorski, as he pushed open the door.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?" yelled James, loud enough to make Gorski nervous but not loud enough for Selwyn to hear.

"What?"

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S MY BROTHER?"

"I haven't got your bloody brother, he should be in here!"

Just at that moment, Albus leapt out from behind the door, and grabbed Gorski by the legs, tackling him to the ground. Just as planned, his wand flew out of his hand and rolled across the floor. Albus got up, took off at a sprint towards it, taking no care to avoid stepping on the man on the ground as he passed.

"HELP!" yelled Gorski. "THERE ESCAPING!"

"Albus, let's go!" Yelled James, as Albus slid the last ten feet, seized the wand in his left hand and James's hand in his right, thought of nothing but his home, and disappeared.

He reappeared on his own living room floor, surrounded by a whole group of people. It seemed as though several people took a gasp at once.

"Al! James!" Yelled his mother, pulling Albus into a hug, while his father embraced James.

He looked around, and took a second to see who exactly was there.

His parents, Lily, Ron and Hermione, Rose and Hugo, Rebecca, but strangely, not Elise.

"James, Albus! How did you escape?" asked Hermione.

"Rebecca, where's Elise?" Albus asked, nervous.

"Not to worry, dear, she's in the washroom." Rebecca walked to the stairs and yelled up, "Elise! I'd come down quick if I were you!"

James started telling everyone the story, while Albus went upstairs right away.

"Al!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck as soon as she laid eyes on him. "I was so worried Al, you have no idea."

"I'm okay, Elise. How are you? Did they hurt you? How did you escape?"

"I ran into the street as fast as I could, and quickly into a different restaurant where I locked the door magically. Then I ran out the back exit, across the bridge, and into the first place I saw with a chimney. I had a little bit of floo powder so I went straight home, then me and my mother came here, where your aunt and uncle were already."

"Well, what counts is that your okay. I have to talk to my dad." He said, and pulled her back to the living by hand.

"So you're missing both of your wands?" Asked Ron.

"Ya, but Al's got Gorski's wand - Hey Al, show them the wand!" James said, noticing Al walk down the stairs.

"Never mind the wand. It's Selwyn, Dad, he used Dolohov to build him an army, and he's planning on killing Dolohov and overthrowing the ministry."

"He can't overthrow the ministry! Their too powerful!" Said Hermione.

"Not unless he's got a man on the inside." Said Harry. "And I know who it is."

"Who?" Asked more than one person at once.

"Wahler. The head of the Auror office."

"How do you know?" Asked Ron.

"He's been imperiused; I saw him the other day, in his office, jerking funnily, talking to himself. I wasn't sure what was going on, but now I do. He was trying to resist it."

"And he's the best bet for the next minister too." Said Ginny. "I read it in the _Prophet; _He's likely to be next if-"

"The current minister dies?" Asked Hermione.

"Exactly." Said Harry. "They're going to assassinate the minister."

"Well let's go!" Said Ron. "We can't wait here, let's get to the ministry; since they've escaped, I bet the death eaters are halfway to London by now!"

"It all depends on how long Dolohov lives." said Harry. "He had built Horcruxes, but Selwyn might have got to that already. We don't know."

"Horcruxes?" Asked Rose, who had spoken for the first time.

It just occurred to Albus that she and Hugo were never told about the war in detail. Hermione took a minute to explain what they were.

"We have to get to the ministry, now. Lily, Rose, and Hugo, you'll have to come. We're going to need everyone." Said Harry.

*****Sorry for another short one, please Review!******


	40. Circle the Wagons

**I don't own Harry Potter an it is the copyright property of its owner(s).**

**Chapter 40 - Circle the Wagons**

They took floo powder to get to the ministry. Everybody went along, including Elise and Rebecca, and went right up to the Auror office.

Harry went in as fast as he could, passed all the junior Aurors and straight into Wahler's office. _"Expelliarmus!" _He shouted at Wahler.

"Potter!" Wahler shouted right back. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You've been imperiused, Wahler." Said Ron, who had caught his wand when it flew out of his hand.

"Either Selwyn or Dolohov can hear us now. Lily, Rose, stand guard outside the office while we make a plan."

"Preposterous!" Wahler was yelling. "Ridiculous!" As Ron and Hugo dragged him into his office. Right before he passed the threshold, there was a sudden change in his voice. "I'm going to kill you, Potter."

"Selwyn!" Harry yelled. "Give it up! We've got your man!"

"We have more than one man, fool. Our man, through and through."

"We'll find him too, then!" Yelled Hermione.

"Silence, filth!" he yelled at Hermione. "I shall not have a mudblood speak to me in such a manner. Potter, we come for you. Before the night is up, you shall be dead and I shall rule." Wahler fell unconscious.

"Cox! Hunley!" Harry yelled to a couple of junior Aurors. "Circle the wagons, we've got an emergency. Get the mayday owls out to the houses of every british Auror right now."

"Yes, mr. Potter." Said one of them, and they left straight away.

"Hugo, James, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Rose, Rebecca, notify every ministry worker still here that we are about to face an attack. Hugo, you worked here, head to the minister's office first. Make absolutely sure the defences are up. James and Ron, maybe you should go with him, incase the minister is their man.

"Albus and Elise, apparate to the homes of the order members, get them here fast as you can. Finish at Hogwarts. Go!

"Lastly, Lily and I will be at the fireplaces coordinating all the arrivers. The Death Eaters could be here soon, so hurry!"

Albus waisted no time. He grabbed Elise by the hand, first apparating right into his uncle George's bedroom.

"George!" He said, shaking his uncle's sleeping body.

"Whatsit, whozat?" George said, waking suddenly. "Al?"

"George, finally!"

"Al, I admire your courage for new places to - er - _bring _your girlfriend to, but seriously? My bedroom? I have a wife, you know, and I'm not sure how she-"

"George, shut up! The ministry is about to face an attack!"

"Attack?"

"Death eaters are marching on the ministry, and we have to get everyone up and ready!"

George nodded, before waking Angelina and their children and disapparating.

Albus grabbed Elise by the hand and followed suit. He had to admit to himself that though he liked not having Elise out of his sight, she was a bit of a burden.

He continued to Percy's, Charlie's, Bill and Fleur's, Teddy and Victoire's, Molly and Arthur's, Neville's (to the house where he spent the summer), Kingsley's, and finally, to the front porch of Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid!" He yelled, not bothering to knock on the door, but just going right inside. "Wake up, Hagrid!"

"Al? Elise? What are ye doin' here, it's summer, and it's bloody midnight!" The half-giant yelled back.

"Hagrid, it's the death eaters, they're attacking the ministry!" Albus replied.

"Death eaters?"

"Yes, Hagrid, Death Eaters! I need you to help me round up the teachers!"

"Alrigh', I'll do it!" He told them, and Albus nodded before turning back out of the little house.

Albus ran into the entrance hall, with Elise right behind him. He bursted into the office of every teacher as he passed, keeping his eventual goal of reaching McGonagall's study in mind. He got to the stone gargoyle fairly quickly.

"Fizzing whizbees, chocolate frogs, cockroach clusters!" He yelled. The statue sat still.

"Al, what are you yelling?" She asked.

"The password to get in, it's always a candy of some sort." He replied, before naming off a few more typed of sweets with no success. After a while he just gave up, and yelled, "LET ME THE HELL IN YOU BLOODY STATUE, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

The statue, to Albus's great surprise, jumped aside. Albus and Elise ran up the stairs, where they were equally as surprised to find McGonagall already awake and waiting.

"Professor?" said Albus, confused.

"Potter, Professor Harrison," She said, indicating a portrait on the wall, "has told me that you are abusing my gargoyle for some emergency."

"Professor, the ministry is about to face an attack. Selwyn's got an army, and he's looking to take over."

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, my dad will explain, just get to the ministry!"

She turned and walked out the door. He was about to do the same, until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Albus?" It was the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore?"

"What is happening?" asked the bespectacled man in the portrait.

"Selwyn - the death eater – he's got an army, and he's about to attack the ministry."

"Was it not Dolohov that we thought was the leader?"

"Dolohov was being used. Selwyn is going to kill him, if he hasn't already."

"What about Dolohov's horcruxes?"

"Selwyn's taken care of them. Please, professor We have to go-"

"Wait, Albus. Tell your father, if he can, to go the the wizengamot's main office. I would like a word with him and will be waiting there."

"Yes, sir." Said Albus,watching Dumbledore leave his painting, heading for another one.

Albus and Elise left the office. As soon as they were a good distance away from the castle, Albus grabbed her arm and dissaparated right into the Auror office,where he saw Rose and Hermione.

"Albus! Elise!" Said Hermione.

"Hermione, what's happening? Any sign of Selwyn?" he asked.

"No, and nobody has found the death eater, either, as far as we know." Added Rose.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"We're about to go meet your father. I think he's planning something." Said Hermione.

The four of them walked out into the hallway, and eventually came to the fireplace centre where most people would be arriving. "Dad!" Albus exclaimed.

"Fantastic job, Al." He replied. "We're meeting around the statue in the atrium to make a plan."

"Dad, when I was getting McGonagall, I spoke to Dumbledore. He wanted to talk to you, he told me to tell you to meet him in the wizengamot's main office."

Harry turned around and left abruptly. Albus and Elise went the atrium, seeing the 'Magic is Might' statue on their way.

"Al!" Said Ginny. "Where's your father? Do we have a plan?"

"I don't know, dad's gone to a painting of Dumbledore. I think he's going to find a plan there. How many people do we have?"

"All of the order, around twenty Aurors and the Hogwarts staff. I think we're close to fifty." Said Ginny, looking around the crowd.

"And nobody knows who the death eater is?" Asked Albus.

"I don't know." Said James, who had just joined their conversation. He turned to the crowd. "Everybody here, ministry workers especially-there is a traitor in the ministry! Does anybody have ny idea as to who it could be?"

"I thought it was Wahler, I thought we found him!" Said a random voice among the people.

"It's someone else." James replied. "We have to find him, and quickly."

"Hang on." Said Ginny. "Are we sure that their man is a ministry worker?"

"They never actually said that." Said Albus.

"What exactly did Selwyn say to you, when you were captured?" His mother asked.

"He told me they had a man in the very heart of law-keeping." He replied.

All of the sudden, Harry appeared from behind the statue, huffing and puffing. It sounded like he had been running.

"Dad, what's the matter? Did you find Dumbledore?" Asked Albus.

Harry caught his breath and stood up straight. "I found their inside man. Your not gonna like it, Al."


	41. The Traitor

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and they are the copyright propert of their owner(s).**

**Chapter 41- The Traitor**

"What do you mean?" Albus asked, stepping forward. Before his father could reply, there was a voice ringing around the entire atrium.

"Listen now, fools, and listen well." Spoke the high voice of Nikitas Selwyn. "I am here for two purposes; one is to take over the ministry, and the other is to kill Harry Potter. Anybody that stands in my way; be they man or woman, wizard of muggle, adult or child; shall be slaughtered without mercy. My accomplices are powerful and ruthless.

"If you surrender, your lives will be spared. Harry Potter knows that this is not an empty threat. Be wise. Surrender."

The voice vanished.

"Dad?" Said James. "We need a plan."

Harry looked around, and said nothing. "There isn't any time. They're here. Is the minister safe?"

"Yes, he's here." Said Hugo, as the minister walked out from behind the statue.

"Our defences are in place." Began Bestovius Springfield, the minister. "Your order and the Aurors are here, with more on their way. There's no way they are inside!"

Harry shook his head. "They're in, alright. And they are coming here. To kill you, and me."

All of the sudden, a door blasted open. "Long time, no see, Potter!" Said a very tall man, with long blonde hair.

"Hello, Malfoy." Said Harry. "I can't say I'm glad to see you." he finished, noticing several other death eaters walk out from behind him, none of which were Selwyn.

Draco Malfoy sneered, and raised his wand. _"Crucio!" _He yelled, which was the first curse cast in the fight that ensued. Harry blocked it, and began dueling Draco Malfoy.

Albus looked around at the people who had just come out from behind Draco. A few he recognized were Scorpius Malfoy, Walden MacNair, who had obviously been released from Azkaban, Fenrir Greyback, and a death eater Albus recognized only from pictures of the war, Travers. There were five others whom Albus did not recognize.

In no time, Ron, Charlie, Percy, George and Ginny were dueling each of the five unknown ones. Bill and Fleur had taken up arms against MacNair and Travers, respectively.

"The rest of you, find the other death eaters!" Yelled Harry, still batting off Malfoy's curses.

They all ran, except Albus's path was blocked by none other than Scorpius Malfoy. "Hey, Potter."

"Malfoy. Aren't you a bit young to be taking over ministries? Following in Daddy's footsteps, I guess?"

"Careful there, Potter. I'm the same age as you, incase you weren't aware. And besides, I've done things you would never dream I was capable of."

"Like what, might I ask?" Replied Albus.

Malfoy snickered, before raising his wand. _"Crucio!" _He shouted, and as Albus whipped out his own wand to block the spell, he saw the jet of red sail right passed him, a good ten feet away from his left shoulder, and a high pitched scream of agony filled the room.

Elise was writhing in pain on the ground. Albus spun around in such a blaze of anger that his spell broke through his own shield charm.

_"Stupefy!" _He yelled.

Malfoy blocked the spell, but released Elise. "Surprised there, aren't you, Potter?"

Albus kept blasting spells at him, and Malfoy kept knocking them down like child's play.

"The triwizard champion? You can't even land a spell!" Malfoy was laughing, before ceasing his defences and shouting, _"Avada Kedavra!" _

Albus threw himself aside, while the green bolt flew passed him and shattered something Albus did not care to look at. He realized that he vastly underestimated Scorpius.

"Your time's almost up, Potter!" Shouted Scorpius, firing more curses. "I'm going to kill you, here and now!"

_"Expelliarmus!" _Yelled a voice from behind Scorpius, as his wand flew high up out of his hand.

"Lily?" Said Albus, who had seen his sister holding Scorpius's wand in the same hand as her own.

"You stupid blood traitors; filth; you will all be dead by the end of the night. You haven't seen your traitor yet, have you, Potter?"

Albus stood still.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Malfoy finished with an evil smile.

_"Stupefy!" _Said Albus, and Malfoy's body crumpled and dropped. "Filthy git tried to kill me! I always knew he was a prick but I never thought he would _actually try to murder me!" _

Albus ran back Elise, who was unconscious. _"Enervate." _He said, and watched Elise spring back to life.

"Al!" She said, getting up and wrapping her arms around him.

"C'mon, we have to find the traitor!"

Albus looked around to find that George had defeated his death eater and was now fighting Greyback, until the same high voice from before stopped everyone from fighting.

Selwyn was walking in with about thirty people behind him. He addressed the ones who were left as most of them had gone looking for the other death eaters. "Lower your defences, you are vastly outnumbered at present."

"How did you get in?" yelled Ginny.

"We've had a bit of help." Said Selwyn. "Rookwood! Bring him forward!"

The crowd of Selwyn's minions shifted until Rookwood emerged, dragging a tall skinny boy behind him.

Albus gasped. Rose held her breath, as a wave of despair and anger swept her whole body.

"I'm so sorry." Said Colby, who had emerged out of the crowd of death eaters. A fat tear rolled down his face.

"Why?" Breathed Rose, barely louder than a whisper.

Colby didn't even try to hold his tears back anymore. "My parents aren't dead. Selwyn said he'd release them if I helped him."

"Why don't you tell them?" Said Selwyn. "Tell them everything you've done, Colby."

Colby didn't move. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, instead just staring at the ground.

"Fine, somebody has to." Began Selwyn, stepping forward. "We kidnapped his parents in Ireland, and when he went looking for them, we met up with him. We discussed a plan. He returned to Hogwarts near the end of February, and made it look like he was there see his friends, to give them an update. His real reason, was to place an Imperius curse on that pretty little girlfriend you've got, Potter. With his guidance, she asked you to take her somewhere interesting. As soon as you arrived in Dover, she got word out to Abrams, who is a friend of Colby's, and a double agent for us. He came to find you, he got word out to Dolohov. Then, when you found out about the maze, Colby confunded Hagrid, making him think that MacDouglas, our man, needed to be put in the maze early for supervision purposes. Again, you managed to thwart him. But in France, Elise sent word to us as soon as you left the big crowd. We came to find you, and you managed to slip through our grasp again."

Elise was crying. Albus was more angry than he had ever been before.

"After that, Colby released her and wiped her memory clean of everything bad she had ever done. All the times she helped us, all the times she had attempted to break free of the Imperius were gone, and she was left back to her actual self, for the past day. Colby came to the ministry as soon as that was done, and took down the anti-apparition ward in one of the courtrooms, knowing that you'd all come here right away, allowing us to pop right in."

Selwyn was laughing. Elise was crying. "Al, I'm so sorry." She said. "I had no idea... my fault..."

"No. His fault." He said, indicating Colby. "Someone who I thought was my friend. I trusted you!"

"They were going to kill my parents!" Colby yelled through the tears.

"You could've told me! We would have protected you, saved your parents!" Albus yelled back.

"I'm sorry, Al, and Rose, and all of you. I just wanted my parents to be safe." he said, still not making eye contact.

"Enough." Said Selwyn. "Rookwood, take care of him."

Rookwood drew his wand, and spoke softly, _"Avada Kedavra." _The green light hit Colby square in the back, and his body flew through the air like a rag doll. "No!" Albus exclaimed, but it was no use. The boy that had betrayed them was dead.

Behind them, Hermione led many Order members and the rest of the Aurors back into the Atrium. "Ah, there are more of you." Said Selwyn. "Good, it's more fun this way."

Harry marched to the front of the pack. "You'll do no more murder tonight, Selwyn." He said, staring him right in the eye.


	42. Death Eaters

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters and they are the copyright propert of their owner(s).**

**I saw the new movie the other day and decided to throw in a couple of quotes that I liked. I also threw in a quote from the chamber of secrets, just because it fit so well and I couldn't resist. Please Review!**

**Chapter 42 - Death Eaters**

"I'm now giving you a choice." Said Selwyn. "If the minister resigns and turns his power over to me, and if Harry Potter surrenders his life, nobody else shall die tonight. If not, we shall take both of these by force. We are more powerful and have more numbers than you."

"We aren't going to surrender, Selwyn." said Ron.

"Okay." said Harry, lowering his wand and totally disregarding what Ron said.. "I'll do it."

"No, you won't." Said Ron. "We've fought and lost by your side before, Harry." He continued, now speaking out of Selwyn's earshot. "Look at all these people here. They'd all give anything for you in an instant."

"Ron, they'll die. There's no escape, there's no winning this fight. There is no superior magic defending us this time. There is us, against them." Said Harry.

"Actually, Harry," Said Hermione, "we managed to get word out to the Aurors. There will be about forty more bodies coming in within twenty minutes."

"And Harry," Began George, "Rookwood's over there. You can't deny us this chance. For Fred."

"I grow impatient." Yelled Selwyn.

Harry nodded at this new information. "Albus, I need you to take Lily, James, Elise, Rose, and Hugo up onto the balcony directly above them. We need a bit of a surprise. Everybody; first priority; Rookwood. For Fred."

The five of them placed there hands somewhere on Albus, and with a crack, they all reappeared on the balcony.

"Very well." said Selwyn. "Attack!" the few that were there held their ground. James, Lily, Rose, Hugo and Elise were firing spells and curses onto the battle ground. Albus looked down at his father, who had recommenced the duel with Draco Malfoy.

"Give it up, Potter!" Draco yelled.

"You know, Malfoy, I guess you've never told anybody here about the night you saved my life?"

Most people kept fighting. Some death eaters turned their heads. "Do enlighten me, Potter."

"The night in the manner, twenty-six years ago? You knew it was me that day. You could have told Bellatrix, and neither of us would be here right now."

Albus thought to himself. His father never told him anything about that night.

"Shut your mouth!" Malfoy yelled.

"But I saved your life, as well." Harry yelled back. Malfoy was growing angrier and angrier. "I could have left you there to burn, but I came back for you. Remember that, Malfoy?"

Harry was smiling. Albus had never seen his father like this, but it made him really see why Harry was such a great Auror. Around the room, Ron, George and Percy were simultaneously attacking Rookwood. He was getting nervous. Finally, Rookwood dropped to the floor, dead. Albus wasn't sure which of his three uncles had actually cast the curse that finished him off, and he was happy not to.

Albus looked for Selwyn, trying desperately to find him, when he noticed that Scorpius's unconscious body no longer lay where it was before.

What was going on? It seemed like the death eaters forces were disappearing. There were at least five or ten less than there were before.

Suddenly it hit Albus. He apparated back down to the main battle, where he saw that his dad was still busy with Malfoy. He looked around for somebody else to help him, but when everybody was fighting, he apparated back up to the other five.

"There going to close the fire places! We'll be stranded without help!" he yelled at them. "We have to go stop them!"

They all knew exactly what he was talking about and rushed to his aid. "Follow me!" said Hugo. "I can get us there!"

They all followed close behind him, careful not to get separated. Nobody had any idea where they were except Hugo, and he was sprinting through all sorts of corridors, each one exactly identical to the previous one. They all crammed into an elevator.

"What is your destination?" Said a calm, lady-like voice from above.

"Fireplace hall!" Hugo yelled back at it.

"No need to be rude." the voice replied, before the elevator took off.

After they hit ground, they waited before going around the corner. "We need a plan." Said Rose.

"Rose, when have plans ever worked?" said James. "We plan, we get there, all hell breaks lose."

"He's right, Rose." Added Lily. "But I don't think we should all storm in. Let's have some kind of strategy."

"Hold on," Said Hugo. "Look what I have." He pulled a small little three-legged bicycle horn out of the pocket of his jacket. "I visited Uncle George the other day."

"I'm sorry, what is that?" Said Elise.

"This, my dear, is a decoy detonator." Said James, imitating George's voice excellently. "Flick the switch and set it down, and it'll make a wonderful distraction."

"Perfect!" said Albus. "Lily, look around the corner and see how many there are."

She did as she was told. "Four." she said. "Selwyn, two people I don't know, and little Malfoy. They're holding the minister captive. They're trying to force him to do something."

"How did they get the minister?" Said James.

"Never mind how they got him, they have him." Said Albus. "Lily, try and here what they're saying."

She obeyed again, listening for a minute or two before coming back around. "They're telling him to put the gates down so nobody can use them, but he won't and they're going to-" She was interrupted by an ear-splitting scream of agony from them minister. "That." She finished.

"Okay." Said Albus. "Hugo, Rose and Elise, you stay here. I'm going to apparate James and Lily to the other side. After we attack, hit them from behind. Drop the detonator as soon as we're gone." he grabbed his brother and sister each by the hand, and right before they disappeared, they heard Selwyn yell, _"Avada Kedavra!" _The minister's body flew high up into the air and landed very close to them.

The detonator was running around, multiplying itself, getting ready for the detonation. When it exploded, the loud sirens filled the room.

"Let's go." Said Albus, racing around the corner and yelling, "_Expelliarmus!" _He missed Selwyn but hit one of the two unknown ones. His wand went flying into the air, and was caught by Hugo, who had come racing around the corner with Rose and Elise right behind them. Unfortunately, that was the death eater who took the minister's wand, so he had a spare.

"Albus!" Yelled James, who was locked in battle with the other unknown death eater. "Too nice!"

Hugo had started dueling with the one Albus disarmed, and Lily, Rose and Elise were all fighting Selwyn at once.

"Potter!" Exclaimed Scorpius. "You're all alone this time! Nobody is going to save you!"

"I won't need saving!" Said Albus, who was firing every spell designed to cause pain that he knew.

They had managed to wander into a neighbouring corridor, where Albus blew up the roof above him and used the remains for cover. Hiding behind a big stone block that had fallen, he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

One thing was certain, that Albus was scared. He had widely underestimated Scorpius's talent as a wizard, and also never knew what lengths Scorpius was willing to go to. One wrong move in this duel and Albus would be dead.

He swung his wand around the corner and cast a stunning spell, but saw that Scorpius was also under cover. Albus had no idea where.

"Hey Potter!" He yelled from behind another big piece of fallen stone. "Scared yet?"

"You wish!" Said Albus, who now knew where he was and wasted no time. "_Stupefy!" _he yelled, but missed again.

"You know, Potter, this isn't a tournament. You can't throw up red sparks if you're in trouble here."

Albus kept firing random spells over the rock.

"No teachers are going to save you this time, Potter! Not your Father or Mother or anybody!"

He was getting desperate now. Scorpius kept dodging his spells.

"Actually, come to think of it," Yelled Scorpius, "Your father's probably dead already!"

Albus fully left his cover and cast the next spell with all the force he could muster. This time, his jet of scarlet red light hit Scorpius square in the face. He took a second to smile to himself, before running back to the room. Once there, he saw Selwyn and the other two subdued on their knees, circled by a whole bunch of men and women.

"Al!" Yelled Elise, throwing her arms around him. "The Aurors are here!

He returned the hug, but was distracted when he saw a corps on the ground. "Lily!" he yelled, running to her side.

"It's okay, she's unconscious. She'll be fine." said one of the Aurors. "I'm Jason Cox, the Auror your dad spoke to earlier.

Albus breathed a heavy sigh of relief, lifted his unconscious sister into his arms, and addressed the Auror. "We have to go help them. How many of you are there?" Albus asked.

"Twenty-seven so far. More are on the way." Replied Cox.

"Okay. Oh, I'm guessing you've seen, but they killed Springfield." Albus added.

"Ya, we saw." He said.

The Aurors led the way, and Albus followed, with Elise to his left, and James, Hugo and Rose behind him. They went a different, longer route to avoid having thirty-three people take turns going in the elevator.

"Harry!" Yelled Ginny as they got there. "Look!"

The fighting stopped when the death eaters saw the Aurors come in, and Selwyn subdued and helpless. "Lower your wands!" Harry said. "It's over."

Albus took a second to look around at the wreckage. He saw a bunch of dead or unconscious Aurors, but it looked like they managed to escape the battle mostly unscathed. The one body that stood out among them all was Colby's.

Albus handed his sister to James, who woke her, and went over to the body of his old best friend. Even now, when he looked down on the man who had so nearly gotten him and most of his family killed, he couldn't help but shed a tear.


End file.
